Quand le passé nous rattrape
by Altamiya
Summary: Après New York, les Avengers se sont séparés et chacun est parti de son côté. Mais le retour de l'HYDRA en pleine forme oblige le SHIELD à ramener Captain America dans l'action avec certains de ses camarades Vengeurs. Mais quand des fantômes remontent à la surface, il devra peut-être choisir entre son passé et son présent... (possibles spoilers de Captain America 2,)
1. Chapter 1

Un esprit désœuvré est un esprit qui ne peut que tourner en rond, qui ne peut que ressasser le passé, et se perdre dans ses regrets. C'est déjà une mauvaise nouvelle pour la plupart des gens. C'est l'enfer sur Terre pour quelqu'un comme Steve Rogers.

Evidemment, il avait été très occupé ses derniers temps à repousser une invasion alien provoquée par un dieu fou, tout ça à cause d'une arme secrète dont il avait lui même participé à la disparition temporaire des décennies auparavant en s'écrasant sur la banquise...Mais non, on ne laissait jamais le passé reposer en paix. On ne l'avait pas laissé, lui, reposer en paix. Et pourtant... il en avait eu envie. Et puis il y avait eu les Vengeurs, ce groupe si disparate qui n'aurait jamais dû marcher si ça n'avait été pour le sacrifice d'un homme. A croire qu'il fallait la mort de quelqu'un de bien pour que quelque chose se passe dans sa vie...Mais le monde était sauf, le monde tournait encore.

Une fois les évènements finis, ils avaient collectivement décidé de disparaître, de se faire oublier. Thor retournait en Asgard, Tony et Bruce étaient partis pour un séjour dans un lieu reculé "au nom de la science", Clint et Natasha avaient du se prendre des vacances comme les espions en ont le secret... Lui, il était parti voir le monde, ce monde qu'il n'avait plus vu pendant 70 ans. Il avait été impressionné, il avait été déçu, il avait vu, il avait senti, il avait goûté...Mais tout ça n'avait aucun intérêt sans personne avec qui le partager. Il savait que Peggy était toujours vivante. Il aurait dû aller la voir. Mais pourquoi faire? Pour se rappeler d'un passé définitivement perdu et se torturer avec une vie possible qui leur avait été arrachée? Il l'aimait, ça avait été une belle idée, et il ne voulait pas perdre ce à quoi il tenait au nom d'une froide et cruelle réalité. Il n'y était pas allé. Il avait décidé que pour elle, il resterait mort et enterré. Pour ne pas déranger, pour ne pas rappeler de bons souvenirs, mais qui ne feraient au final que du mal. Mais lui, il n'arrivait pas à chasser son visage de ses pensées. Il dessinait ses traits sur d'innombrables bouts de papier dès qu'il laissait son esprit vagabonder.

En parcourant le pays, il se rendait compte que personne ne se souvenait des sacrifices qu'ils avaient du faire. Et tous les vétérans étaient mal vus pour les gens qui n'avaient connu que leur confort grâce aux actions de ces hommes. Après tout, la guerre c'était mal, et ils devaient bien le savoir, alors ils étaient des méchants? Tous les soldats n'étaient que des hommes qui aimaient forcément tuer, ou alors ils ne seraient jamais aller au combat? Les premières fois que Steve avait entendu ce genre de raisonnement, ça s'était fini à coups de poings dans une ruelle comme d'habitude. Mais cette fois, il avait gagné. Et il n'en tirait aucun plaisir. Même s'il avait perdu, personne ne serait venu le sortir d'affaire cette fois. Son meilleur ami avait disparu dans le froid de la guerre. Il n'avait même jamais pu retrouver et ramener son corps au bercail. Et il s'en voudrait toute sa vie pour ça.

Et pour couronner le tout, son métabolisme l'empêchait de se soûler pour oublier tout ça. Alors il restait seul, à penser à ce qui était, à ce qui aurait pu être, à ce qu'il avait perdu, au fait qu'il n'avait plus rien à perdre désormais. Et il aurait voulu pleurer. Mais il était bien au delà des larmes.

Cela faisait 2 mois qu'il avait quitté New York et tout sa folie derrière lui. Il avait parcouru le pays, n'avait pas trouvé ce qui lui manquait, et avait compris qu'il ne le retrouverait jamais. Steve Rogers ne serait jamais comblé, et serait toujours seul. Par contre, Captain America avait encore des services à rendre à sa nation. Les vacances étaient finies. Il tendit la main vers le téléphone portable qu'on lui avait donné il y a ce qu'il lui semblait une éternité, se demandant qui appeler en premier. Il était prêt à reprendre contact avec le monde. Il sursauta quand celui-ci sonna. Il décrocha, surpris. En toute logique, personne n'avait ce numéro...

"Capitaine Rogers, le SHIELD a besoin de vous.

-Hein? Que..Quoi? (_Brillant, Steve, _pensa-t-il, _tu n'as pas trouvé plus éloquent pour commencer la conversation_)"

Il y eut une légère pause à l'autre bout du fil puis la voix (fémine, probablement l'agent Hill) continua.

"Effectivement, vous devez être surpris que l'on vous contacte de cette façon. Mais nous avons pensé que ce serait mieux que de débarquer à l'improviste dans votre chambre. Vous avez 5 minutes pour vous préparer avant le briefing."

Elle raccrocha. Steve resta assis bêtement, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Un briefing dans 5 minutes..Ici? Le SHIELD en était probablement capable mais...Le timing était beaucoup trop précis pour une heureuse coïncidence. Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre un peu. On frappa à la porte, il se leva, alla ouvrir pour laisser passer une Natasha Romanov en tenue de civil, simple jean et un débardeur blanc. Ses cheveux étaient détachés, et légèrement plus longs que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue.

"Natasha? S'exclama-t-il, surpris, mais content.

-J'ai repris du service un peu plus tôt que vous apparemment... dit-elle en se glissant avec une grâce féline dans la chambre. Je suis chargée de vous mettre au courant avant de vous ramener à la base du SHIELD la plus proche pour se préparer pour la mission.

-Quelle mission? D'un coup comme ça, vous arrivez et il y a une mission? Pourquoi moi?"

Steve ne comprenait plus trop ce qu'on lui voulait et tout semblait aller beaucoup trop vite.

"Ca va vite devenir plus clair. Mais je ne sais pas si vous allez apprécier. Bien, je vais faire dans les grandes lignes, de toute façon on a pas beaucoup plus d'éléments précis. J'étais en mission, avant même les évènements avec le Tesseract, sur une filière de trafic d'armes en provenance de Russie... Je suis apparemment la personne avec le meilleur profil pour ce genre d'infiltration.

-Vraiment? On se demande bien d'où ils sortent une telle idée, répondit-il avec autant de sarcasme qu'elle.

-J'ai l'habitude de l'exotisme, on va dire...Enfin, apparemment, ces traficants ont amené du gros, du très gros aux Etats-Unis. Je n'ai pas réussi à savoir quoi, mais c'est mauvais pour tout le monde. Les seuls indicateurs qui auraient pu me donner des informations ont été tués avant que je ne puisse les contacter.

-Une telle cargaison pourrait passer inaperçue?

-Une telle cargaison pourrait être composée de n'importe quoi. Armes, bombes, virus informatique, documents diplomatiques à fin de chantage... Tant qu'on ne sait pas ce que c'est, on ne sait pas quelle forme ça prendra.

-Je croyais que vous aviez parlé d'armes...

-Beaucoup de choses peuvent devenir des armes entre les mains de la bonne personne...Même un bouclier, après tout. Bref, j'ai essayé de remonter la piste et je pense que les armes sont déjà parties de Russie et doivent être sur le territoire. Le problème, c'est de savoir où, et quand elles vont être utilisées.

-Et par qui aussi...

-Ca... J'ai réussi à le savoir. Et vous n'allez pas aimer. On pense que c'est l'HYDRA."

Le dernier mot tomba comme un couperet. Steve n'était pas sur d'avoir bien entendu. Il ne pouvait pas avoir bien entendu. L'HYDRA avait forcément disparu... Sinon... Sinon... Il avait fait tout ça pour rien...

"Il n'y a plus d'HYDRA, dit-il simplement d'une voix blanche.

-C'est ce qu'on pensait aussi. Ce n'est apparemment pas aussi vrai que ce qu'on aurait voulu. Et le souci, c'est qu'ils sont aussi au courant qu'il y a encore un Captain America après nos exploits new-yorkais.

-Dans ce cas, pourquoi je ne les ai pas croisés?

-Parce que le SHIELD a fait son travail. Mais là, ils nous ont pris de vitesse. Ils sont proches, très proches et on doit partir vite. Une fois de retour à la base, on pourra reprendre l'initiative.

-Proches? Proches comment?"

Il y eut un bruit de verre qui se brise, et un objet tomba au sol avec un clung métallique. Un bruit que Steve connaissait trop bien. Il eut juste le temps d'attraper Natasha par le bras et de la tirer vers lui avant de se jeter au sol en criant: "GRENADE" avant que celle-ci n'explose. La réponse à sa question était donc: "Beaucoup trop proches".

Heureusement, elle aussi avait les réflexes d'une combattante. Ils s'aplatirent au sol autant qu'ils le pouvaient lors de l'explosion. Le souffle envoya valdinguer le lit au dessus d'eux, qui s'écrasa contre le mur en face dans une explosion d'échardes et de planches sur le point de se briser. Même eux se retrouvèrent soufflés comme des feuilles mortes par l'engin de mort. Le dos de Steve heurta le mur avant de recevoir Natasha contre lui, lui coupant le souffle. A cause du bruit de l'explosion, il avait les oreilles qui sifflaient, n'entendait plus et avait la tête qui tournait. Mais il fallait qu'il réagisse vite. Plus vite que ça. Il se redressa (_trop long, soldat, _pensa-t-il) et aida Natasha à se relever. Elle avait l'air aussi désorientée que lui mais semblait savoir aussi bien que lui qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se le permettre. Il indiqua la porte d'un signe de tête, elle hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement. Ils eurent à peine le temps d'atteindre la porte avant que la tête d'un agent de l'HYDRA ne passe dans l'encadrure de la fenêtre. Steve ouvrit la porte à tout volée pendant que Natasha sortait le pistolet qu'elle avait garder caché dans son dos. Son tir suffit à faire reculer l'invité indésirable et nos deux héros purent prendre la fuite.

"On aurait mieux fait de passer par la fenêtre, ça aurait été plus rapide, cria-t-il pour se faire entendre au dessus du ce sifflement incessant.

-Le passage était occupé. Mauvaise idée, répondit-elle avec le même volume. J'espère que tu n'avais pas d'affaire importante dans cette chambre.

-Non, dit-il après avoir fait mentalement le compte.

-Parfait...Conduire sous le feu ennemi, ça te tente?

-Ça me rappellera des choses..."

Ils coururent à en perdre haleine dans le couloir, arrivèrent dans le hall et eurent juste le temps de se cacher derrière le coin du mur avant d'être accueillis de salves de fusils automatiques. Si seulement il avait son bouclier, ça n'aurait pas été un souci... Un coup d'oeil en arrière lui apprit qu'un détachement d'HYDRA était entré dans la chambre et commençait à emprunter le même couloir.

"On est encerclés, constata-t-il sobrement.

-Rien d'impossible. J'ai juste besoin d'un peu d'air, dit-elle avec un sourire.

-Comment ça? Non, attends!"

Il ne put pas la retenir avant qu'elle ne glisse hors de sa cachette. Alors agilement, sous le feu ennemi, elle se dirigea vers la grande baie vitrée qui éclairait toute la réception de l'hôtel. Elle esquivait, roulait, se cachait, feintait, dans une danse mortelle dont elle seule semblait entendre la musique. Une fois devant l'énorme baie vitrée, elle ralentit un peu son rythme, comme si elle cherchait quelque chose du regard. Les agents de l'HYDRA ne perdirent pas un seul instant pour tirer dans sa direction. Avec une dernière roulade, elle sortit de la ligne de feu, laissant les balles briser l'énorme fenêtre dans un bruit cristallin. Alors dans une cadence aussi précise que mortelle, des flèches balayèrent tout le contingent de l'HYDRA, pas une seule ne manquant sa cible. Steve n'eut pas le temps d'apprécier le sauvetage avant de voir arriver derrière lui en courant le reste de l'HYDRA, ceux qui avaient essayé de régler le problème de la manière forte. Une roulade, un bond, et il se retrouva à couvert derrière le bureau de la réception où Natasha le rejoignit vite.

"Je vois que tu n'es pas venue seule...

-Comme si Clint allait me laisser risquer ma peau sans rien faire. On va pouvoir le laisser finir tranquillement je pense."

Tirs, flèches, cris, tout se précipita dans un brouhaha fracassant. Steve n'était pourtant pas dépaysé. Il se sentait plus à sa place que depuis son réveil de la glace. Quand le silence retomba enfin aux alentours, il se risqua un regard par dessus sa couverture. Les agents de l'HYDRA étaient étalés par terre, tués avec une précision mortelle. Il ne put s'empêcher d'en être content. Il sentait une rage bouillir au fond de lui comme il ne pensait plus être capable de ressentir. Le retour de l'HYDRA... C'était comme une mauvaise blague jouée par le destin... Il se retourna vers Natasha, les poings serrés.

"C'était quoi la mission que Hill voulait me donner?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Et bien tout d'abord merci du bon retour pour le début de cette fic, ça m'a fait chaud au coeur. En espérant que la suite vous conviendra aussi. Je vise un rythme de mise à jour de une fois par semaine (j'ai quelques chapitres d'avance pour me le permettre...) donc ça devrait être presque régulier...Sinon que dire d'autre...Merci pour les reviews, les follows, merci de vos encouragements et ainsi de suite. Pour le moment, pas de remarque à faire, donc sans plus d'attente: LA SUITE!**

* * *

Les deux agents du SHIELD étaient restés silencieux sur le chemin de la base. Peut-être sentaient-ils que ce n'était pas le moment de dire quoi que ce soit. Steve, lui, était perdu dans ses pensées. Le retour de l'HYDRA l'avait replongé des années en arrière, quand il luttait contre la diabolique organisation aux côtés de ses Howling Commandos. Là, il était tout seul, et savoir que l'HYDRA était toujours en fonction, ça lui donnait la désagréable impression que tout n'avait servi à rien. A la chute du troisième Reich, cette branche aurait du tomber aussi avec l'arbre pourri qui la portait. Après tout, c'était ce genre de perspectives qui les poussaient en avant à l'époque...Et tout ça pour rien. Il ouvrit la fenêtre du 4x4 dans lequel il était installé, ferma les yeux et se replongea dans ses souvenirs.

C'était le lendemain de son retour triomphal après être allé sauver les prisonniers de l'HYDRA. Dès le retour sur la base, il avait voulu prendre Bucky à part pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien, mais il s'en était abstenu en voyant l'air épuisé de son ami. Celui-ci avait du comprendre son attention et lui avait dit simplement :

« Je te ferai grâce de ce que je viens de vivre, mais laisse-moi juste une nuit pour pas tomber raide d'épuisement. Et comme ça je m'assurerai que ce n'est pas encore un délire dû au manque de sommeil. »

Steve n'avait rien trouvé à répondre, et toute sa joie et sa fierté apportée par son exploit lui semblaient bien vaines par rapport à ce que son ami venait de traverser. S'il ne l'avait pas déjà fait, il serait retourné en arrière détruire la base pierre par pierre lui-même. Il ne réussit pas à trouver le sommeil cette nuit-là. Il tournait dans tous les sens, maintenu éveillé par un reste d'adrénaline ou bien des soucis nouveaux qu'il ne savait pas qu'il avait. Il avait fait la différence, il avait sauvé tout un bataillon, bien sûr. Mais maintenant ? Quoi ? Revenir à faire des spectacles pour lever des fonds ? Pas question. Il pouvait faire la différence, et HYDRA était bien trop armée pour les soldats conventionnels. Il ne se sentait pas supérieur à eux, mais il préférait risquer sa vie que la leur. Il resta comme ça à réfléchir jusqu'aux heures les plus sombres de la nuit, celles juste avant l'aube. Le pan de sa tente se souleva, laissant passer Bucky, qui avait l'air un peu moins cadavérique qu'un peu plus tôt.

« Eyh Steve, je peux rentrer, demanda-t-il.

-Bien sûr, euh attends, répondit-il en se redressant vite et en indiquant d'un geste de la main une chaise qui trainait au fond. Vas-y, assieds-toi.

-Je veux bien...Je te jure, si l'infirmier me voyait déjà en train de crapahuter dehors, il ferait tout pour m'attacher au lit, dit simplement Bucky en haussant les épaules.

-Attends...Tu t'es ECHAPPE de l'infirmerie ? Mais ça va pas ?!

-Oh là, maman poule. Parce que toi, tu obéis aux ordres peut-être ?

-Non mais...C'est pour toi, on sait pas ce qui s'est passé dans cette base et...

-Je sais très bien ce qui s'est passé, j'y étais merci, le coupa durement son ami. Et n'en parlons plus jamais, merci. Je suis assez grand pour savoir si je peux me lever et marcher. Je me suis rarement senti autant en forme d'ailleurs...Enfin, depuis le début de cette saloperie de campagne dans la boue...Tu t'en rendras compte assez vite. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là d'ailleurs ?

-La guerre comme toi...

-Ha, tu vois, on s'est retenu de gagner avant que tu n'arrives. Et...C'est quoi tout ça, demanda-t-il d'un geste de la main vers Steve. Captain America hein ? Tu as pas trouvé plus patriotique ?

-C'était pas mon idée. Et oui, moi aussi je suis content de te revoir entier et vivant...

-Ça, c'est grâce à toi. Ils étaient partis pour nous laisser mourir dans ce trou et je les comprends. »

Il marqua une pause, semblant réfléchir à la meilleure façon de continuer. Finalement, il se décida pour « laisser parler sa colère et son inquiétude ».

« Tu aurais pu te faire tuer aussi?!Tu te rends compte ? Tu crois que j'aurai aimé savoir que tu t'étais tué pour venir me chercher ?

-Et toi, tu crois que je pouvais ne rien faire en sachant même pas si tu étais encore vivant ?! Ça m'aurait servi à quoi de gagner la guerre si en revenant j'avais du dire à ta soeur que tu étais mort et que je n'avais RIEN fait pour te sauver, lui cria Steve, en se levant, marchant de long en large devant son ami. Alors, non c'est pas moi l'égoïste qui ait voulu me la jouer sacrifice héroïque ! Quand tu es mort, tu fais plus rien, tu n'aurais rien changé, tu le comprends ça ? »

Steve sut qu'il était allé trop loin quand il se retourna et vit son ami le visage entre les mains, les épaules légèrement tremblantes.

« Oh, Bucky, je suis désolé, murmura-t-il simplement.

-Tu crois que je ne le sais pas tout ça, répondit James d'une voix qu'il s'efforçait de garder stable (et il y arrivait plutôt bien et Steve ne lui en ferait surtout pas remarquer les légers tremblements) malgré tout. Tu crois que je me suis pas senti crever comme un chien tellement de fois que j'ai cru que je devenais fou ? Combien de fois je pensais que ça allait enfin s'arrêter, et non, ces salopards continuaient, ils continuaient... J'ai pas voulu me la jouer sacrifice héroïque ! Au bout d'un moment, je voulais juste mourir pour que la douleur s'arrête. J'espère que tu ne comprendras jamais ce que ça peut faire à un homme de vouloir crever et de même pas le pouvoir tellement on est... plus rien... impuissant. Et combien de fois j'ai halluciné, j'ai rêvé que quelqu'un allait venir me sortir de là pour me réveiller au son de leurs outils de torture sachant que ça allait encore recommencer...Et pourtant ne rien lâcher parce qu'il y avait des gens qui avaient plus à perdre que moi.

-Je suis désolé...

-Pas autant que moi.

-Si j'étais arrivé plus tôt, si...

-Arrête, il y avait rien à faire. Ça sert à rien de ressasser le passé. Par contre...Maintenant que tu es là, que tu as bien botté le cul de ces enfoirés, on va pouvoir gagner la guerre. Et je te suivrai jusqu'au bout. On te suivra tous jusqu'au bout.

-Mais...Je ne suis pas un soldat comme vous, je ne sais pas...

-Et pourtant, ta première mission est un succès complet. Tu as sauvé la vie de ces hommes, Steve, et ils te suivront jusqu'en enfer pour ça sans poser de questions. Alors maintenant tu comptes faire quoi ?

-On va se débarrasser de l'HYDRA. Et ensuite, on gagnera la guerre.

-J'aime bien tes plans. Ils sont suffisamment simples pour qu'on les comprenne même en manquant cruellement de sommeil. Comme quoi, tout n'a pas changé chez toi... »

C'est là qu'il avait compris qu'il fallait détruire toute cette organisation qui avait déjà fait tant de mal. Même si ses supérieurs hiérarchiques n'avaient pas voulu le soutenir, il savait bien qu'ils auraient fini par y aller tous les deux avec Bucky et stupidement se faire tuer. Mais c'était montrer à quel point l'HYDRA était totalement et radicalement l'opposé de tout ce en quoi ils croyaient. Il pensait avoir réussi à se débarrasser de l'HYDRA en tuant Red Skull...Mais coupez une tête, et deux repoussent, apparemment. Quand il regarda le paysage qui défilait devant ses yeux, ils étaient au beau milieu d'une chaîne de montagnes rocheuses.

« Une base perdue dans les montagnes ? Le SHIELD n'avait rien de plus cliché, demanda-t-il, sarcastique.

-Pourquoi, tu as le vertige Cap, lui répondit Clint, moqueur.

-Non, mais les bases secrètes dans les montagnes, ça fait plus vilain que héros...

-On est arrivés, les interrompit Natasha. »

Clint Barton, qui conduisait, donna un gros coup de volant pour couper directement à travers champs (enfin plutôt forêt). Steve se dépêcha de refermer la fenêtre la plus proche de lui pour empêcher un mauvais coup de branche.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Base cachée dans les montagnes, tu te rappelles Cap, lui lança l'archer, goguenard. Donc pas au bout d'une route. Ça va un peu secouer ! »

Après avoir été secoué par la moindre racine, la moindre bosse, la moindre irrégularité de terrain sur un petit chemin, ils arrivèrent enfin sur une clairière, au bout de laquelle s'ouvrait une grotte bien trop régulière pour être naturelle et suffisamment grande pour laisser passer un cortège de camions.

« Et voilà, la base 70 du SHIELD, énonça triomphalement Natasha. Un reliquat de la Guerre Froide, et de cette fâcheuse habitude qu'ont les espions de se cacher dans les endroits les plus improbables. C'est ici que Hill doit nous attendre.

-D'ailleurs, pourquoi l'agent Hill ?

-Fury est encore occupé à expliquer au Conseil pourquoi il a refusé de raser Manhattan de la carte.

-Un merci leur arracherait la gueule, c'est tout, grommela Clint.

-Je ne l'aurai pas dit de façon aussi poétique, mais oui c'est l'idée. »

Ils descendirent de voiture et entrèrent dans la base. Des couloirs remplis de tuyaux, des portes s'ouvrant de tout côté et le tout entièrement éclairé par des halogènes dont certains vacillaient. Pas la base la plus resplendissante que Steve ait jamais vu, mais il n'était pas là pour le confort. Sans ses deux guides, il se serait perdu à de nombreuses reprises. Il faudrait qu'il fasse bien attention sur le chemin du retour. Il vit sur les murs différentes inscriptions, des codes chiffrés dont il ne comprenait pas encore le sens. Si c'étaient ça les indications...C'était vraiment fait pour qu'un intrus arrivant jusque là ne puisse pas progresser plus loin. La paranoïa dans toute sa splendeur. Il lui semblait que le couloir montait en pente douce mais constante, et l'éclairage changeait progressivement de couleur, passant d'une dominante jaune à une dominante verte. Steve n'était pas convaincu que ce soit une amélioration. Ils arrivèrent enfin devant une gigantesque porte gardée par deux hommes armés jusqu'aux dents. Ils les laissèrent passer en saluant et avec un « Capitaine » respectueux. Steve en fut surpris. Il avait perdu l'habitude du respect des grades. Derrière la porte les attendait une salle particulièrement vaste, remplie de divers écrans, ordinateurs, instruments, des tables, des chaises, tout ce qu'il fallait pour un véritable conseil de guerre. En face d'eux, derrière ce qui semblait être le bureau principal était assise l'agent Maria Hill.

« Ah Capitaine Rogers, je vois que vous êtes arrivé sans encombres.

-A part une attaque de l'HYDRA, oui.

-J'en ai entendu parler. J'avais dit aux agents Barton et Romanov d'emmener plus d'hommes...Heureusement ça n'a pas eu de graves conséquences. Je suis juste surprise qu'ils aient agis si tôt...

-Et je suis surpris qu'ils aient agi tout court. Aux dernières nouvelles, l'HYDRA était mort et enterré. Je m'en étais assuré.

-Et c'est ce que nous pensions aussi, Capitaine. Seulement, peu de temps après l'invasion ratée des Chitauris, il y a eu un regain d'activité terroriste. Le SHIELD a naturellement enquêté sur la question, pour découvrir qu'il s'agissait en réalité de cellules dormantes de l'HYDRA, réactivées subitement. Pensaient-ils profiter du chaos ? Le retour du Tesseract leur a-t-il donné des idées ? On ne sait pas. A vrai dire, on a aucune info, à part le fait qu'il s'agit de l'HYDRA. Tout du moins, c'est le nom qu'ils se donnent et se revendiquent des enseignements du Crane Rouge. Ça me suffit pour les classer dans les menaces à prendre sérieusement en compte.

-Donc aucune preuve qu'ils soient vraiment liés à l'HYDRA en fin de compte ?

-Et c'est là que vous intervenez, Capitaine. De nous tous, vous êtes le seul à avoir combattu originellement l'HYDRA. Vous êtes donc le seul à pouvoir répondre à la question. Dans tous les cas, c'est une organisation terroriste qu'il nous faudra garder sous surveillance. Mais s'ils sont tellement motivés à prendre la suite d'HYDRA, je trouve que ça justifie de leur envoyer Captain America.

-A-t-on au moins des pistes ?

-Plusieurs, en réalité. Déjà, ils ont probablement une taupe au sein du SHIELD, et c'est pour ça que je préfère envoyer une équipe composée d'Avengers, répondit Hill en désignant Natasha et Clint d'un mouvement de menton. Sinon, ils n'auraient pas pu savoir où vous trouver, ni l'emplacement de nos derniers convois qu'ils ont attaqué. Ils semblent aussi déterminés à réussir un gros coup pour leur premier attentat, vu les dernières attaques que nous avons pu éviter.

-Les convois attaqués, de quel genre était-il ?

-Très naturellement des armes. Les armes de la phase 2, celles qui devaient être armées avec l'énergie du Tesseract. Même sans cette énergie, elles restent dangereuses. »

Steve croisa les bras et soupira ostensiblement fort.

« Je savais que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Ce ne sont pas eux qui copient l'HYDRA, c'est vous. Et je devrais vous laisser vous débrouiller avec vos propres erreurs.

-Et ce ne serait que justice. Simplement, ils ont aussi kidnappé la personne qui a dessiné ses plans en premier lieu. Ils peuvent donc en faire à volonté. Et même si vous nous en voulez terriblement pour ça, vous ne laisserez pas des armes à énergie circuler librement dans le pays. Bien, pour toutes ces raisons, nous pensons qu'ils ont établi une usine d'armement secrète, qui ne doit pas être loin d'ici vu leur rapidité d'action par rapport à tout ce que nous faisons.

-Et nous n'avons pas plus ?

-Pour le moment, non. Qu'est-ce que vous proposez, Captain ? C'est votre mission.

-Je n'ai pas encore dit que je l'acceptais. Laissez-moi réfléchir un moment.

-Parfait, je vais laisser Natasha vous emmener dans vos quartiers, vous y trouverez plus de dossiers qui vous seront nécessaires pour faire votre choix et peaufiner votre stratégie. On reparlera de tout ça demain matin. Nous ne sommes pas si pressés que ça.

-A vos ordres, Madame.

-Ah, au fait, Capitaine Rogers...L'armée nous a demandé de procéder à une reconstruction de carrière. Je sais que ce n'est pas exactement l'endroit idéal pour ça, mais vous avez reçu de nombreuses promotions en raison de vos exploits. Vous êtes désormais Commandant.

-Commandant ? Commandant America, c'est moche, s'exclama Clint.

-Ça ne veut pas dire que je changerai de nom de code, dit Steve en se passant une main sur le visage. Commandant...Une façon de me dire que j'ai encore moins de raisons de refuser quoi que ce soit pour protéger mon pays ?

-Vous l'interprétez comme vous voulez. Ne voyez pas le mal partout.

-Vous êtes le bras droit de Fury. Ce ne serait pas surprenant que vous utilisiez ses méthodes.

-Allons, allons...Nous discuterons de tout ça à tête reposée. »

« Allons-y » lui murmura Natasha en l'attrapant par le bras et en l'emmenant dans une autre partie de la base. Clint, lui, resta avec Maria Hill. Une fois trop loin pour être entendus, Natasha se pencha vers lui et chuchota :

« Il y a des infos que Hill n'a pas et qui pourraient t'intéresser.

-Lesquelles ?

-Il y a toujours eu l'HYDRA. Je le sais, j'ai aussi eu à lutter contre eux. Seulement, ils n'intervenaient pas en Amérique, trop loin pour eux, et ils avaient suffisamment à faire avec la Russie. S'ils arrivent maintenant aux États-Unis, c'est qu'ils ont du gagner là-bas.

-Contre qui ?

-Mes anciens employeurs...La section X. Nous étions en quelque sorte le SHIELD de la Russie communiste. Je pense qu'ils ont voulu étendre le front de l'Est comme Hitler en son temps. Mais on ne gagne pas contre la Russie aussi facilement.

-Donc, ce serait bien la même HYDRA, qui aurait continué pendant 70 ans en Europe sans que le SHIELD ne s'en rende compte ?

-Il y a certaines choses qui se passent en Europe dont le SHIELD n'est pas au courant.

-Pourquoi ne pas leur dire ?

-Parce que...Parce que normalement l'HYDRA n'aurait jamais du arriver jusqu'ici. Comme je te disais, ils avaient les mains pleines avec la section X. Et je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé.

-Aucun moyen de savoir ?

-Je n'ai pas gardé de contact avec les gens qui ont fait de moi une arme !

-Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. L'HYDRA a-t-elle pu gagner ou assiste-t-on à une alliance des organisations secrètes ?

-Nous avions autant de raisons de haïr l'HYDRA que vous, donc je ne pense pas que ce soit une alliance. Ce serait un scénario terrible en plus... J'ai bien une idée, mais...Il y a certains détails de ma vie passée dont je ne veux pas que le SHIELD soit au courant...

-Je comprends, répondit-il après un instant de silence. Donc l'organisation secrète pour laquelle tu travaillais avait maille à partir avec l'HYDRA, et subitement, la voilà sur le sol américain. C'est peut-être qu'ils se sont rendus compte qu'ils ne pouvaient pas gagner en Europe...

-Tout est possible tant qu'on a pas réussi à attraper un de leurs agents pour l'interroger. Ah voilà tes quartiers. »

Ils étaient arrivés devant une porte simple, portant une plaque inscrite à son nom...et à son nouveau grade. _Commandant Rogers_, il lui faudrait un peu de temps pour s'y habituer. Depuis combien de temps SHIELD avait-il prévu de le faire venir ici ? Une fois de plus, il avait l'impression qu'on l'utilisait et il n'avait pas Stark pour aller dénicher les petits secrets honteux du SHIELD. Il faudrait qu'il aille fouiller lui-même la base s'il voulait découvrir le fin mot de l'histoire. Il ouvrit la porte, la décoration était très simple. C'était une chambre basique, mais mieux éclairée que le reste du bâtiment. On voyait dans le fond une porte qui donnait sur une salle de bains, et à l'opposé de celle-ci un renfoncement dans le mur. Steve s'approcha. Au fond de cette alcôve, trônait le bouclier qui l'avait si bien servi au cours de sa carrière, avec en dessous une combinaison qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Elle semblait...plus sombre.

« Mais...Et le costume que Coulson... ? »

Il devait être honnête avec lui-même. Il n'avait pas forcément été très à l'aise dans ce costume. Trop flashy, trop...patriotique, trop coloré. Mais maintenant que Coulson était mort, porter son costume fièrement semblait la meilleure chose à faire. Ne pas l'avoir alors qu'on lui demandait de reprendre du service en tant que Captain America...Ça semblait...irrespectueux.

« Le sens du design de Coulson n'est pas exactement adapté aux opérations d'infiltrations, dit simplement Natasha. Pour les opérations publiques, ça reste la tenue de référence mais autrement...Je pense que celle-là sera plus adaptée...

-Je porte un bouclier rouge, blanc et bleu, ça fait déjà une cible visible.

-Justement, pas besoin d'en rajouter dans ce cas. Honnêtement Steve, je ne me vois pas infiltrer une base de l'HYDRA avec toi dans ta tenue new-yorkaise...

-Vu comme ça, en effet. »

Il sortit le costume qu'on lui avait préparé de son armoire vitrée. Il était dans une dominante de bleu sombre. Pas de rouge, apparemment. Ah si, des bandes rouges couraient tout le long des jambes du pantalon. La coupe restait la même, proche du corps, ça ne le gênerait pas dans ses mouvements. Sur le torse, une simple étoile blanche entourée d'un cercle blanc dont partaient deux rayures allant jusque sur ses épaules rappelait le thème de la bannière étoilée. A cela s'ajoutait une ceinture avec plusieurs poches et sacoches (ça pouvait toujours servir) ainsi qu'un fourreau assez grand pour mettre un couteau sur la jambe droite. Apparemment, le SHIELD avait pensé à des fonctions plus offensives que pour sa tenue « publique ».

« Je ne peux pas vraiment dire non, alors ?

-On peut toujours dire non, Steve, lui répondit Natasha en le fixant directement dans les yeux. Mais on ne peut pas tous vivre en sachant ce que ce non veut dire. Tu es celui qui connaît le mieux l'HYDRA, surement plus que moi. On a besoin de toi et de ton expérience. En plus, tu vas leur foutre la peur de leur vie, comme si un fantôme venait les chercher. Donc oui, selon moi tu dois dire oui. Tu dois bien avoir encore des raisons d'en vouloir à l'HYDRA ?

-Oui. N'en doute pas. Mais toi, j'aimerai bien savoir les tiennes.

-Je te l'ai dit, j'ai eu à faire à eux dans de nombreuses missions et...

-Fidélité à tes anciens employeurs ? Je n'y crois pas. Raconte-moi.

-Toi d'abord. Je veux connaître les récits de guerre du grand Captain America.

-Hummm, ça me semble honnête. Je vais essayer de faire court. La formule du super soldat n'a été utilisée qu'une seule fois...pour moi. L'armée ne voulait pas risquer de me perdre, alors ils m'ont utilisé dans des spectacles et des films promotionnels pour soulever des fonds...

-Non, s'exclama-t-elle. Tu as été un outil de marketing ?! Ils avaient le meilleur soldat jamais créé et ils en ont fait une publicité ambulante ?

-Ils avaient toujours l'espoir de pouvoir recréer le sérum en analysant mon sang de plus près...

-Dis-moi qu'il y a des enregistrements de tout ça ?

-Quoi ? Euh, peut-être je ne sais pas, mais je préférerais que...

-Ah faudra que j'en parle à Clint, ça va l'amuser...Lui sort du cirque, vous aurez de quoi parler entre gens du spectacle, dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

-Tout ça n'a aucun rapport avec l'HYDRA tu sais, lui rappela-t-il, faussement énervé. Bref, un jour, ils ont décidé que ce serait une bonne idée d'aller faire ce genre de petits spectacles devant les combattants. C'est là que je suis allé en Europe pour la première fois. J'avais envie de faire la différence, mais je n'ai pas été aussi bien reçu que ce qu'on m'avait laissé croire. Et je les comprends, je n'étais qu'un arriviste leur disant qu'il fallait encore continuer malgré tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu. Bref, une fois là-bas, j'ai appris que j'étais précisément là où mon meilleur ami avait été détaché.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'il a dit en te voyant arriver toi et ton spectacle ?

-Rien. Il était prisonnier de l'HYDRA avec le reste de son régiment. Alors de façon très raisonnable, et très respectueuse des ordres, j'ai monté une opération de sauvetage...

-Tu as fait ton Stark et tu as foncé droit dans le tas ?

-Je ne répondrai pas à ça. Je suis arrivé à rentrer, je suis allé directement dans les geôles, j'ai libéré tout le bataillon, sauf lui, il n'était pas enfermé avec ses hommes. Quand je l'ai retrouvé, il était dans une de ces salles d'expérimentation de l'HYDRA, vivant mais pas indemne. Je pense que je ne pourrai jamais le pardonner à l'HYDRA. Voilà mes raisons, très simples, très humaines. Les tiennes ?

-Moins dramatique, je dirai... C'était une de mes premières missions en tant que Black Widow. Mon partenaire et moi, on devait infiltrer l'HYDRA. Ce fut une opération de longue haleine, j'ai vu le genre d'expériences qu'ils faisaient. Mais notre couverture n'a pas tenu au bout d'un moment, et nous avons été démasqués. Toute la base essayait de nous tuer. J'ai bien pensé ne jamais m'en sortir. Mon partenaire a tout fait pour me sortir de là. Il a réussi à trouver comment sortir de la base par une trappe qui ne devait pas être utilisée souvent. Je m'y suis glissée, il m'a dit de rejoindre le point d'extraction et ne m'a pas suivi. Je ne me suis rendue compte que j'étais seule qu'une fois en dehors de la base. Je ne pouvais pas retourner là-bas le chercher au risque de faire échouer toute la mission. J'avais des informations à donner. Alors je me suis rendue au point d'extraction, j'ai envoyé le signal radio pour qu'on vienne me chercher. C'est quand l'hélicoptère est arrivé que je l'ai vu sortir de la forêt. Il n'a jamais voulu me dire ce qui s'était passé mais après ce jour, dès qu'il en a eu l'occasion, il était volontaire pour les missions d'élimination concernant l'HYDRA. Alors, on peut dire que je perpétue la tradition en quelque sorte. La raison te semble suffisamment bonne ?

-On a jamais de bonnes raisons de vouloir en découdre avec quelqu'un mais je comprends.

-Dis-moi Steve...Ton ami...S'il était à ta place, tu penses qu'il hésiterait pour cette mission ?

-Non. Pas un seul instant.

-Tu as ta réponse, je pense. Mais je vais te laisser y réfléchir pour la nuit. On dit qu'elle porte conseil. »

Elle partir sans bruit, fermant la porte derrière elle. Elle avait raison, il avait sa réponse. Il ne pouvait pas dire non à Hill. Il ne pouvait pas faire autrement que de continuer le combat contre l'HYDRA.


	3. Chapter 3

**Tadam! Nouvelle semaine, nouveau chapitre, cette fois-ci avec plus d'action! En espérant que cela vous plaise, et à la semaine prochaine (oh ma boîte à review est encore ouverte, pour des questions, des remarques ou même pour simplement discuter). Ciao les poteaux!**

* * *

Quelques jours avaient passés, sans nouvelles, quand un convoi du SHIELD fut attaqué à nouveau. Ils n'avaient pas pu intervenir, mais il avait été décidé qu'en cas d'attaque, les agents devraient abandonner le convoi contenant les traceurs, qui guideraient directement à un entrepôt ou mieux à la base principale de l'HYDRA. L'équipe d'intervention réunie par Steve attendait donc dans la salle de contrôle que leur capteur s'arrête de bouger. Black Widow était déjà partie en filature pour le cas où ils se débarrasseraient du chargement. Une communication arriva de sa part :

« Cap, ils commencent à ralentir, je pense qu'on se rapproche. Je vais avoir besoin de renforts, ils sont trop nombreux pour que j'y aille seule.

-Pas de soucis, Widow, on se met en route, on reste en contact.

-Bien reçu, je vous attends. »

D'un geste de la main, Steve fit signe à son équipe de se mettre en mouvement. Les agents vérifiaient leurs armes et leurs munitions, Clint remplissait son carquois des différentes flèches qui lui semblaient utiles, et Cap se contentait de vérifier que les préparatifs se passaient bien, son bouclier étant déjà attaché sur son dos, prêt à servir. Il avait pris une relativement petite équipe. Il préférait en passer par l'infiltration plutôt que le rapport de force direct pour un premier contact, comme il faisait avec les Howling Commandos.

* * *

Ils avaient été appelés dans les Alpes italiennes, des convois de prisonniers y avaient disparus et aucun camp officiel de la Wehrmarcht ne s'y trouvait. Ils avaient donc monté une mission afin de tendre une embuscade à l'HYDRA. Peggy avait tenu à les accompagner, mais Steve avait tenu bon, la laissant avec Howard, elle serait leur agent de communication et de liaison. Si les choses se gâtaient, il fallait pouvoir prévenir le QG rapidement. Elle avait accepté. Lui et ses hommes étaient ensuite montés dans les camions qui devaient les emmener près de la zone où les convois de prisonnier avaient disparu, où ils se posteraient en attendant le prochain convoi qui devait passer dans la journée si les infos étaient bonnes.

« Alors, Cap, on a laissé l'agent Carter à l'arrière, lui lança Dum Dum Dugan, goguenard.

-Ça n'a rien à voir avec ça...

-Allons, allons, c'est pas comme si c'était évident qu'il y a quelque chose entre vous, surenchérit Morita. D'un autre côté, on vous comprend !

-Il n'y a rien entre nous, tenta de se défendre Steve, mais il se sentait rougir. Ça n'allait pas aider à imposer son autorité pour la mission.

-Mais oui, mais oui, railla Dugan. Tu en penses quoi, James, toi qui le connais si bien notre capitaine?

-Hein ? Euh, désolé, je pensais à autre chose, dit Bucky en sursautant légèrement. Je pense que vous allez nous le déconcentrer avec ça.

-Merci, Bu..

-En plus, l'agent Carter est trop bien pour lui !

-Je retire le merci.

-Allez, viens, Steve, on a une mission et tes histoires de cœur passent après. Je t'expliquerai un jour...

-Ah, ça c'est sur que le sergent, il en a des trucs à raconter...Suffit qu'une petite rousse passe par là pour lui tourner la tête.

-Oh, Dugan, si tu faisais moins peur aux femmes, toi aussi tu y arriverais un jour je t'assure, lui lança Bucky, en lui envoyant un chargeur de munitions. Mais t'en fais pas, grâce à toi, j'ai compris que c'était une vraie responsabilité d'être aussi séduisant que moi...

-Heureusement que les femmes ne recherchent pas la modestie alors, murmura Montgomery en roulant les yeux.

-C'est pas la modestie qui leur tient chaud le soir, tu sais, finit Bucky en souriant. »

Des rires plus ou moins gras s'élevèrent dans le camion. Ca motivait toujours de parler de femme avant des missions comme ça, même si Steve ne se sentait jamais trop à l'aise dans ce genre de discussion. Il s'installa au fond du camion à côté de son ami qui se tasse au fond lui laisser un peu de place.

« Tu sais que tu es plus un aussi petit gabarit que ça, grommela-t-il en se décalant.

-Oh..Je..Pardon...

-Non, ça va, je suis pas encore totalement écrasé avec autant de grosses barriques dans ce camion, hein Dugan ?

-C'est du muscle, tu peux pas comprendre, gamin...

-Mais oui, ça doit être ça, répondit-il en se penchant pour attraper une mallette en dessous du banc où il était assis.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, demande Steve en se penchant pour regarder ce que la mallette contenait.

-Ca, mon cher, c'est ce qui va vous assurer une bonne couverture, figure-toi.

-Vas-y, montre.

-Avec plaisir. »

Sur le dessus de la malle étaient gravées les initiales et matricule de Bucky. Il l'ouvrit précautionneusement et en sortir délicatement un fusil sniper très allongé. Steve put voir dans la boîte plusieurs lunettes de taille et grosseurs différentes. Soigneusement, Bucky enleva une à une les pièces détachables pour vérifier leur état et tout ça dans un silence et une concentration parfaite. Une fois son examen terminé il en parut satisfait et il commença à regarder les lunettes une à une.

« Ca, Steve, c'est ce qui fait de mieux en matière de précision. Pour une embuscade, on ne fait pas mieux.

-Vu la taille, ça ne doit pas être pratique...

-Je ne dirai pas que j'ai l'habitude des longs calibres (on entendit des rires dans le camion), mais c'est pas fait pour la mêlée. Non ça, il me suffit d'un poste d'observation et bam ! Bam ! Feu de couverture assuré, en toute discrétion.

-Et ça ne te gêne pas de rester en retrait ?

-Tu vois un meilleur tireur que moi, ici ? Je cherche l'efficacité, pas la gloire. Après, faut encore trouver un poste d'observation qui n'attire pas trop l'attention, mais en général dans les zones montagneuses, c'est un faux problème...

-Honnêtement, j'aurai préféré te savoir avec moi. Je me sentirai plus rassuré.

-Pour toi ou pour moi ? Tu es le leader, Steve, mais tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'il faut toujours un franc-tireur dans une équipe, et je ne fais confiance qu'à moi pour ce genre de travail.

-Ouais, Cap, vous allez pas être déçus. Le sergent est d'une précision redoutable.

-Si tu le dis, lâcha Steve en croisant les bras.

-Tu ne seras pas déçu. »

Et il ne l'avait pas été. Pour ce genre de mission, c'était toujours agréable d'avoir un sniper de son côté.

* * *

C'est en souvenir de cette stratégie gagnante qu'il avait insisté pour que Hawkeye reste avec l'équipe principale et n'aille pas en reconnaissance avec Black Widow. Pendant tout le trajet, Steve lui demandait des nouvelles à intervalles réguliers, mais à chaque fois, elle disait qu'ils étaient toujours en route et qu'il n'y avait pas d'évolution. Elle précisait également qu'il fallait qu'il fasse attention à bien garder leurs distances pour ne pas se faire repérer ou sa tâche n'en serait que plus ardue.

« Attendez, ils se sont arrêtés au milieu de nulle part...Je tente une approche discrète.

-Nat, fais attention.

-Cap, je fais ce genre de choses depuis que je suis petite, t'inquiète. Ils descendent des camions. Oh...

-Quoi ? Que se passe-t-il ?

-Steve, rappelle-moi, vous êtes à combien de temps ?

-Moins de cinq minutes derrière toi.

-Alors j'y vais en solo, sinon ils auront refermé la porte d'ici là.

-Quoi ?! Attends.

-Recontactez-moi quand vous arrivez sur le point de mes coordonnées, je vous ouvrirai si je peux. Black Widow, terminé. »

Retenant un juron, Steve se pencha vers le conducteur de la Jeep, le pressant d'accélérer un peu le rythme. Au bout de moins deux minutes, ils arrivèrent exactement là où Natasha leur avait dit qu'elle était au milieu de nulle part. Plus de convoi, et surtout plus de Black Widow, rien qu'une falaise à pic d'un côté et un fossé profond de l'autre.

« Merde, où est Natasha, Cap, demanda Clint.

-Je vais essayer de la contacter. Black Widow, ici Cap, tu en es où ? Black Widow ? Natasha ?! Merde, ça répond pas...

-On fait quoi alors ?

-On réfléchit à où ils ont pu aller. Vous, dit-il aux agents qui les accompagnaient, établissez un périmètre, fouillez la zone, ramenez le moindre indice sur où ils ont pu aller et comment ils sont partis. Ils ont pas pu s'envoler. Clint, tu restes avec moi, nous, on va chercher des traces de Natasha.

-Ça marche, Cap.

-Contact régulier, tout le monde règle sa radio sur la même fréquence. Au moindre doute, on contacte les autres et tout doit transiter par moi. C'est bien clair ? Bon, allons-y ! »

_Bon sang, Natasha, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris d'y aller toute seule ? Pourquoi tu réponds pas ?_

Natasha s'était arrêtée derrière un rocher, lui permettant d'observer sans être vue. Elle était placée juste à l'entrée d'un tournant. Ceux qui arrivaient par derrière verrait sa cachette sans problème, mais ses ennemis étaient devant et cachés par un coude de la formations rocheuse. Le convoi s'était arrêté depuis un petit moment quand un homme de forte carrure descendit d'un des camions du convoi. De là où elle était placée, elle ne pouvait pas voir son visage, mais il semblait au moins de la taille de Thor et de la même largeur que le dieu. Il sembla lancer quelque chose à un des conducteurs et s'avança vers la falaise.

Bien sûr, elle aurait du s'en douter, la classique porte dissimulée dans une falaise. Elle n'avait plus qu'à regarder le mécanisme et...Elle transmit à Cap son intention d'y aller solo dès que la porte s'ouvrirait. Sauf que rien ne s'ouvrit. L'homme, habillé dans une combinaison verte assez hideuse, attrapa des câbles qui semblaient dissimulé derrière un autre rocher. Il fixe les camions un à un à la paroi rocheuse, accrochant le câble à l'arrière des engins. Natasha ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir intriguée. Qu'est-ce qu'ils allaient faire. Une fois l'accrochage fini, l'ensemble des hommes de l'HYDRA descendit des camions, à l'exception des conducteurs. D'un grand coup de volant, ils précipitèrent simultanément les véhicules dans le fossé en contrebas. Les câbles se déroulèrent et se tendirent d'un coup. Le bruit d'un énorme verrin, comme une porte gigantesque se fit entendre. Mais Natasha ne voyait toujours rien. Alors, les agents de l'HYDRA fixèrent un mousqueton aux câbles ainsi tendus, et descendirent en rappel dans le fossé. Une fois qu'ils étaient tous absorbés dans leur descente, elle sortir précautionneusement de sa cachette, rampant vers l'endroit où le convoi avait fait le grand plongeon. Les camions étaient tous suspendus par les câbles d'acier. Les agents de l'HYDRA, eux, étaient en sécurité sur une gigantesque plateforme de métal qui s'était ouverte en dessous d'eux. Il y en avait bien plus qui semblaient s'affairer à monter des hommes qui redescendaient avec les cargaisons des camions sur la même plateforme. C'était un baller hypnotisant, mais Natasha savait qu'elle n'avait pas beaucoup de temps pour descendre. Une fois le déchargement fini, la plateforme serait refermée, et elle n'aurait plus de moyen d'infiltrer la base. Elle se retourna, l'équipe du SHIELD n'était toujours pas en vue. Elle espérait trouver un moyen de les faire entrer une fois à l'intérieur mais pour ça il lui fallait rentrer. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à amorcer la descente (en utilisant les roches sur le côté, la descente par les câbles serait trop voyante, elle eut l'impression de détecter du mouvement pas très loin d'elle. Elle se retourna en tout sens, aux aguets. Elle attendit, tendue, mais rien n'apparut. Le déchargement continuait à bon rythme, il fallait qu'elle y aille et qu'elle prie pour ne pas se faire repérer pendant la descente sinon elle serait une cible facile. Elle respira un grand coup et s'apprêta à descendre le long de la paroi escarpée quand elle entendit le claquement sec et métallique d'un câble qui se rompt. Immédiatement après, un des camions s'écrasa sur la plateforme, les explosifs qu'il contenait réagissant comme on pouvait s'attendre de la part d'explosif. La déflagration fut suffisante pour faire hocher dangereusement la plateforme, entraînant la chute de plusieurs HYDRA. En bas, ils s'affairaient en tout sens pour récupérer ce qui était récupérable. Une parfaite diversion, pensa-t-elle, en se saisissant du câble le plus proche d'elle et en l'utilisant pour descendre le plus rapidement possible. Elle toucha le sol juste derrière une sentinelle qui par chance regardait ailleurs. Elle le mit hors d'état de nuire rapidement. Elle sursauta au cri de « on est attaqué » prête à en découdre. Mais elle compris que ce n'était pas elle qui était repérée quand un deuxième camion s'écrasa lourdement à côté de son prédécesseur.

« Cap ? Vous êtes arrivés ? Tenta-t-elle. »

Elle n'eut que des interférences pour réponse. Les communications étaient brouillées. C'était bien sa veine, elle était totalement seule dans cette galère. Elle s'avança à l'intérieur du complexe quand elle entendit les verrins gigantesques qui avaient permis de descendre la plateforme se remettre en route. Une fois relevée, elle ferait à nouveau corps avec l'aplomb et personne ne penserait à aller vérifier par là. C'était une idée à la fois géniale et particulièrement machiavélique. Ca ressemblait bien à l'HYDRA qu'elle connaissait. Elle se fondit dans les ombres de la base souterraine qui s'ouvrait devant elle, alors que les crépitements des coups de feu résonnaient derrière elle. Elle n'était pas dépaysée. Quelle que soit la cause de la diversion, elle la rendrait utile. Et si elle pouvait faire rentrer le reste de son équipe, tant mieux, sinon elle détruirait cette base elle-même.

« Cap, on aurait du y penser plus tôt ?

-A quoi ?

-La falaise, le cadre au milieu de nulle part...On cherche une porte secrète !

-D'accord, Clint, mais par où on commence...Si elle est dissimulée, on ne la trouvera pas sans un coup de main.

-Il suffira d'un peu de logique...Hummm, déjà, ils n'auront pas mis leur entrée droite devant la route. Je pense qu'on aura plus de chance derrière ce tournant.

-Allons-y. Agents, Hawkeye et moi tentons une reconnaissance un peu plus loin. Rapprochez-vous du point de rendez-vous au cas où on trouverait quelque chose. Cap, terminé. »

Quand ils tournèrent, ils arrivèrent devant un chemin plus étroit mais couvert des traces des camions. Au milieu, deux câbles sectionnés. Steve ne put retenir un exclamation quand il vit les traces de camion qui se dirigeaient droit vers le fossé. De quelques foulées lestes, lui et Clint se dirigèrent vers le rebord, se penchant, espérant voir où le convoi avait atterri. En contrebas, la plateforme n'était pas refermée, et c'était un véritable charnier. Entre les carcasses de camion, des cadavres d'une bonne dizaine d'agents de l'HYDRA étaient éparpillés. D'un coup d'oeil, Clint put voir pourquoi la plateforme était toujours là : des énormes caisses en métal avaient été déplacées pour bloquer la fermeture. C'était un beau travail, mais ça ne ressemblait pas au modus operandi de Natasha.

« Il faut qu'on descende, Cap.

-Je sais. Appel à tous les agents, nous avons trouvé l'entrée de la base. Amorçons la descente. Natasha, tu me reçois ?

-Cap, ici Black Widow, je te reçois parfaitement, entendit-il après quelques grésillements. On a du être coupé par la distance.

-Il ne fallait pas s'éloigner autant ! Bon, on amorce notre descente.

-Donc ce n'était pas vous la chute des camions alors ?

-Quoi ? Comment ça ? Bien sur que non. C'était pas toi ?

-Non. Je crois qu'on est pas seuls sur l'affaire...

-Dans ce cas, fais demi-tour et rejoins-nous. C'est un vrai massacre ici. Ils doivent être plusieurs, tu es en danger. »

Un moment de silence, trop long à son goût. Il allait répéter tout ça quand il entendit :

« Je vais pas pouvoir Cap. Je vais avoir besoin de renforts. Je répète, je vais avoir besoin de renforts.

-Qu'est-ce qui passe ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Il entendit des coups de feu, et la transmission fut coupée.

« Bon sang, on descend maintenant, dit-il en empoignant un des câbles qui pendaient encore. Natasha a des ennuis.

-Merde ! Je te suis, Steve. »

A peine arrivés sur la plateforme, ils se mirent tous deux en route, courant droit devant dans les couloirs sombres. Ils ne remarquèrent pas que quelqu'un les suivait depuis les ombres.

* * *

Natasha avançait précautionneusement. Si elle se faisait repérer, elle serait vite submergée par le nombre, et tous ses talents ne lui serviraient à rien. Elle essayait de retenir le plus possible le chemin qu'elle prenait, car elle ne voyait déjà plus l'entrée. L'atmosphère était pesante, et elle perdait la notion du temps et du lieu. Elle tendit son oreillette grésiller.

« Natasha, tu me reçois ? »

Elle continuait d'avancer et arriva dans une salle plus grande et plus haute de plafond. Y étaient entassées toutes les caisses volées ces derniers jours, des tas d'armes, de munitions et d'explosifs qui ne devait pas rester entre de mauvaises mains. Elle plaça un traceur sur une des piles les plus hautes.

« Cap, ici Black Widow, je te reçois parfaitement. On a du être coupé par la distance.

-Il ne fallait pas s'éloigner autant ! Bon, on amorce notre descente.

-Donc ce n'était pas vous la chute des camions alors, demanda-t-elle, un peu inquiète.

-Quoi ? Comment ça ? Bien sur que non. C'était pas toi ?

-Non. Je crois qu'on est pas seuls sur l'affaire..._Et ceux qui sont avec nous ne sont pas là avec de bonnes intentions._

-Dans ce cas, fais demi-tour et rejoins-nous. C'est un vrai massacre ici. Ils doivent être plusieurs, tu es en danger. »

Elle ne pouvait qu'être d'accord. Elle se retourna, prête à rebrousser chemin. Mais la voie était bloquée. Elle saisit son arme, prête à tirer. Ce n'était certainement pas un allié.

« Je vais pas pouvoir Cap. Je vais avoir besoin de renforts. Je répète, je vais avoir besoin de renforts.

-Qu'est-ce qui passe ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre, l'autre en face fit feu. Elle roula derrière une caisse. Elle ne se rendit compte qu'à ce moment-là qu'elle avait perdu son oreillette dans le mouvement. Elle répondit en faisant feu également, mais elle rata sa cible. Elle respira un grand coup, et se pencha pour observer son adversaire. Il était grand, large d'épaules, habillé de la tenue réglementaire de l'HYDRA. Il avait en main un calibre trop gros pour être rassurant. Blond, la coupe en brosse, les yeux bleu acier. Un visage familier, qu'elle n'arrivait pas à replacer. Il fallait qu'elle réfléchisse et vite...

« Allez, sors de ta cachette, petit oiseau, lança l'autre avec un air gourmand. Il y avait une légère trace d'accent russe dans son anglais. Je sais que tu es là, et si tu te rends, tu ne souffriras pas...trop. »

_Mon dieu, les méchants s'échangent les phrases clichés, _pensa-t-elle. Si elle visait bien, un dard de la veuve devrait lui permettre de mettre son adversaire à terre le temps de se replier vers ses compagnons. Elle arma le projectile dans un de ses bracelets lanceurs, jeta un coup d'oeil pour estimer la position de l'homme et sortit de sa cachette. Pour autant, elle ne tira pas. Lui non plus. Ils étaient trop abasourdis. En face à face, elle le reconnaissait. Sans aucun doute.

« Oh mon dieu...Dimitri Leonov, dit-elle sans se rendre compte qu'elle venait de parler en russe.

-Natasha Romanova, la Black Widow, ici, répondit-il en riant dans la même langue. Je vais me faire un plaisir de me débarrasser d'une traîtresse à la nation...

-Traîtresse ? Ce n'est pas moi qu'on retrouve aux basques de l'HYDRA.

-Ah, mais les temps ont changé. L'HYDRA n'est plus l'ennemi ! Ce sont encore les seuls qui ambitionnent de faire tomber cette Amérique décadente que tu as décidé de servir !

-Ton temps dans le frigo t'a vraiment ramolli les neurones. L'HYDRA n'a pas fondamentalement changé...

-Et alors?! Tu ne vois pas qu'ils ont toujours été plus proches de nous qu'on ne le pensait. Nous avons les mêmes objectifs, les mêmes méthodes. Allons, un agent de ton talent et de ton intelligence...Si tu te rendais sans faire d'histoire, si tu te ralliais à notre cause, je suis sure que le Baron Zemo l'apprécierait grandement...

-Zemo, c'est le nom de ton maître alors, chien ?

-Venant d'une chienne comme toi, je le prends comme un compliment. Je te laisse une dernière chance, Natasha. Après, tu vas comprendre que tu n'aurais pas du te frotter au meilleur agent qui ait été formé par la Section X.

-Toi ? Le meilleur, répondit-elle sans pouvoir s'empêcher de rire. Je serai capable de te battre sans utiliser d'armes. Tu n'as pas de quoi te vanter. Et pour ta proposition de me rendre, voilà ce que j'en fais. »

Elle cracha au sol. Elle était moins confiante qu'elle voulait bien le faire croire. Elle espérait secrètement que Hawkeye et Captain America rappliqueraient rapidement. Elle pouvait tenir bien sûr, autant de temps qu'il le faudrait, mais le vaincre, c'était un autre problème. Dimitri Leonov, l'un des trois agents spécialement sélectionnés par le projet Dormeur. Des agents placés en stase cryogénique, en attendant que l'on ait besoin d'eux. Formés à tuer avec la plus brutale efficacité, s'infiltrer partout où il serait nécessaire, et surtout reprogrammé mentalement pour être tout ce que la section X avait besoin. Plus d'une fois, ses propres missions n'avaient été que des préludes au réveil des Dormeurs. Mais de là à dire qu'ils étaient les meilleurs...Dormant entre toutes leurs missions, ils ne progressaient pas. Elle si. Oui, elle avait toutes ses chances, mais il fallait surtout qu'elle gagne du temps. Elle s'avança de quelques pas.

« Alors, lourdaud, qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Viens me montrer que tu as le meilleur. »

Il se précipita sur elle avec une vitesse impressionnante mais elle l'avait prévue. Elle se baissa et d'un leste mouvement de jambes, elle essaya de le déséquilibrer en vain. Il sauta au dessus de son balayage de jambes, sa jambe droite partant en un coup qu'elle para du bras pour éviter de le recevoir en plein visage. Il frappait fort. Elle se recula avec une roue, essayant de frapper son adversaire au passage. Il recula d'un bond, et repartit immédiatement à l'attaque alors qu'elle était en train de se stabiliser. Avec l'adresse d'une ballerine, elle tourna légèrement sur elle-même et le coup de l'autre en rencontra que de l'air. Les coups et les esquives s'enchaînèrent. Elle espérait qu'il se fatiguerait un peu. Elle distingua nettement un ralentissement du rythme des attaques, et en profita pour asséner un fort coup de pied directement dans le ventre. Elle y mit toute sa force, et toucha. L'autre recula de quelques pas, le souffle coupé. Il fallait qu'elle en profite. Elle se rapprocha de lui en une foulée, et tentant un uppercut pour l'envoyer au sol. Elle toucha, mais ce ne fut pas suffisant pour le faire tomber. En revanche, il lui saisit le bras et serra de toutes ses forces. Elle entendit le craquement des lance-dards qu'elle portait toujours autour des poignets, et sentait les débris qui commençaient à pointer contre sa peau. Il serra encore ce qui lui arracha un léger cri.

« Et tu n'as pas fini de crier ma belle, dit-il en enchaînant avec un coup de poing de son autre main. »

Le coup l'envoya rouler un peu plus loin, et lui fit voir des étoiles. Il frappait vraiment plus fort que ce dont elle se souvenait. Peut-être que l'HYDRA n'était pas étrangère à ces petites améliorations. Elle roula juste à temps pour éviter un coup de poing qui s'incrusta dans le sol avec fracas. Elle se releva en envoyant directement son pied dans le visage de Leonov, l'envoyant au tapis. Elle se précipita sur lui alors qu'il était au sol, posant son pied sur le cou de son adversaire et appuyant.

« Tu te rends maintenant ?

-Pas.. question, lâcha-t-il en lui attrapant le pied et en la repoussant sur le côté. »

Elle arriva à ne pas tomber en se rattrapant d'une pirouette au dernier moment. D'un rapide coup d'oeil derrière elle, elle vit Leonov attraper son fusil.

« Tu m'as agacé, Widow. Je n'ai pas toute la journée pour jouer. Do svidanya, Romanova. »

Elle ferma les yeux. C'était dommage de finir comme ça mais elle n'allait pas éviter un tir de fusil. Le coup de feu résonna dans toute la salle. Elle rouvrit les yeux, et vit que c'était Leonov qui était tombé, une balle dans la tête. Un trou rouge bien net en plein milieu du front. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de tirer. Elle se retourna, chercha du regard mais ne vit pas qui avait pu la sauver d'une mort certaine. Elle avait un ange gardien à remercier en tout cas. Ravie d'être encore en vie, elle rebroussa chemin en courant, voulant sortir vite de cette maudite salle et retrouver ses coéquipiers. Elle n'eut pas une longue route à faire, elle se heurta directement à Steve au premier tournant. Elle n'eut pas le temps de dire ouf que Clint l'avait déjà prise dans ses bras.

« Tasha, ça va ? Dis-moi que tu n'as rien. »

Elle était tellement contente de les revoir qu'elle se contenta de lui rendre son étreinte avant de répondre.

« Ca va, ça va...Mieux maintenant que vous êtes là..J'ai trouvé où ils entassaient ce qu'ils volaient au SHIELD...

-Tu n'aurais quand même pas du partir seule, la sermonna Steve. Quand on voit le nombre de morts sur le chemin...

-Ce n'est pas moi, je n'ai croisé personne..Il y a vraiment quelqu'un d'autre et il est pas pour l'HYDRA. Il...m'a sauvé la vie, je crois.

-On s'en occupera plus tard, on va détruire cette base et sortir d'ici avec un prisonnier à interroger si possible. En avant. »

Steve prit les devants. Natasha allait le suivre quand Clint la retint en l'attrapant légèrement par le poignet.

« On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme...Tu es sure que ça va ?

-C'est...un peu le cas, je vous expliquerait quand on sera sortis. Ici, c'est pas le bon endroit pour traîner.

-D'accord, mais ce soir, tu n'y couperas pas, on en parlera. J'aime pas te voir comme ça.

-Je sais. Ne t'en fais pas, c'est un léger contrecoup, ça va déjà mieux.

-Vous venez, les interrompit Steve.

-Oui, Cap, répondirent-ils en choeur. »

Ils arrivèrent dans la salle remplie de caisses. Steve se pencha sur le cadavre de l'homme au sol, un regard interrogateur vers Natasha. Elle se contenta de hausser des épaules. Elle n'allait pas tout raconter. Pendant ce temps, Clint posait les charges explosives sur les piles de caisse. Ils allaient tout faire partir en fumée.

« J'activerai les bombes une fois qu'on aura trouvé un agent à ramener à la base

-_Captain, on a intercepté des agents de l'HYDRA_, l'informa-t-on par une communication entrante.

-Parfait. Clint, on en a , tu vas pouvoir mettre les charges en route et ensuite, on repart à l'entrée et on se tire de là.

-Je ne crois pas, non, entendirent-ils derrière eux. »

Ils se retournèrent tous les trois. Devant eux se tenait le parfait clone de l'homme mort au sol, même tenue, même carrure, visage très similaire. Natasha ne s'en étonna pas. En plus de Dimitri, son frère jumeau Alexei avait également été choisi pour le projet Dormeur. Elle craignait plus sa réaction quand elle verrait son frère mort. Instinctivement, elle recula un peu. Hawkeye vient s'interposer entre elle et le nouvel arrivant, arc bandé, prêt à tirer. Steve resserra sa prise sur son bouclier, mâchoires serrées. Pas besoin de leur dire, ils avaient bien compris la menace.

« C'est donc vous les responsables de tout ce vacarme », dit-il en avançant vers eux d'une démarche féline, sans la moindre trace d'accent dans son anglais parfait. Natasha savait qu'il était bien plus fort que son frère. « Et en plus, vous avez tué mon frère, dit-il en jetant un coup d'oeil par terre, aucune émotion ne transparaissant sur son visage. Je vais devoir vous mettre hors d'état de nuire...définitivement.

-Vous pouvez au moins essayer, lança Cap. Vengeurs, rassemblement, cria-t-il, levant son bouclier.

-Vengeurs hein, murmura Alexei en se léchant les lèvres d'un air gourmand. Voilà qui promet d'être intéressant. »

La flèche part, il l'intercepte entre deux doigts et la brise. Steve lance son bouclier, il l'esquive en sautant sur le côté et s'élance droit sur Hawkeye. D'un bond, Natasha lui attrapa le cou entre ses mollets et profitant de l'élan le fit chuter. L'élément de surprise fut suffisant. Une fois au sol, elle essaya de lui bloquer le bras du mieux qu'elle pouvait en resserrant sa prise sur son cou. Mais elle savait qu'elle n'aurait surement pas assez de force pour l'étouffer. Hawkeye vint tenir le poignet de l'autre bras sous son pied, arc tendu, prêt à tirer. Cap s'avança et demanda :

« Prêt à te rendre et à répondre à quelques questions ?

-Ou...Oui, cracha Alexei.

-Lâchez-le.

-Cap, faut pas le croire.

-J'ai dit lâchez-le. »

Avec regret, Natasha le lâcha et se redressa, venant se placer aux côtés de Clint.

« Bon, maintenant, qui es-tu, demanda Cap, décidé à mener l'interrogatoire.

-Alexei Leonov...L'homme au sol, c'était mon frère Dimitri Leonov.

-J'en suis désolé...

-C'est vous qui l'avez tué, il n'y a pas d'excuses à donner !

-Qu'est-ce que fait l'HYDRA ici ? Que comptez-vous faire de toutes ces armes ?

-Les utiliser pour faire tomber l'Amérique ! Vous n'êtes pas prêts pour ce qui arrive ! Les forces de l'HYDRA, combinées avec les Dormeurs réveillés...Vous ne pouvez rien faire !

-Les Dormeurs ?

-Elle ne vous a rien dit, ricana-t-il en montrant Natasha du doigt. Pourtant, elle nous connait bien, très bien...

-C'était une autre vie, le coupa-t-elle.

-Pour nous aussi. Maintenant, nous servons Zemo. Dimitri et moi étions chargés de diriger cette base. Il était évident que le SHIELD tomberait dans le piège. Tout ce qu'il a derrière vous, tout, ça ne sert à rien. Nous avons tout ce qu'il nous faut et nos troupes sont déjà en place. Vous n'aviez pas encore commencé la guerre que vous aviez déjà perdu. Et je vous dis ça uniquement parce que vous ne vous sortirez pas vivants d'ici. »

Il se releva d'un coup et avec une vitesse surhumaine, il frappa Hawkeye en plein sur la tempe d'un fort coup de poing. L'archer s'effondra sans bruit. Il n'était pas encore au sol que l'autre avait déjà saisi son pistolet, tiré sur Cap, qui para plus par chance que par réflexe avec son bouclier, et il finit son geste en attrapant Natasha et en l'utilisant comme bouclier humain entre lui et Steve.

« L'auto-destruction est déjà en route, mais je vais peut-être la tuer avant, en souvenir du bon vieux temps...

-Non, s'exclama Steve. »

Ils étaient agaçants à croire qu'elle était une faible femme sans défense. Elle donna un grand coup de boule derrière elle et eut la satisfaction de sentir la prise d'Alexei se relâcher. Elle se retourna et lui asséna un grand coup de genoux dans l'entrejambe.

« On ne me touche pas sans conséquences, dit-elle simplement alors qu'il allait rouler par terre, se tentant les parties.

-C'était...pas très loyal...dit Steve, partagé entre la fierté de voir son équipière réussir un coup pareil, et la solidarité masculine qui lui donnait envie de compatir à la douleur de leur assaillant.

-Parce que sa loyauté doit être prise en exemple...Cap, attrape Clint, on sort d'ici, et on va le faire flamber avec tout ça.

-Mais..

-Exécution. C'est le seul moyen de s'en débarasser. Je vais mettre en route les charges je vous rejoins tout de suite après.

-Ne traîne pas cette fois, ou je viens te chercher moi-même.

-Je sais. »

Elle regarda Cap partir, Hakweye sur l'épaule. Elle alla mettre en route les compte à rebours sur les charges qu'ils avaient placés avant. Quand ce fut fini, elle se pencha sur Alexei, qui était encore groggy par le coup.

« Les Dormeurs, ils sont tous réveillés ?

-Tu voudrais bien le savoir, hein , répondit-il d'une voix faible. »

Elle lui donna un grand coup de talon dans le plexus solaire.

« Réponds.

-Tous ceux qui étaient encore en vie, oui. Ceux qui étaient sous la Chambre Rouge...Tu sais bien qu'ils sont morts.

-Avec vous, on ne sait jamais...Pourquoi l'HDYRA ?

-Tu penses qu'on a eu le choix ? Ce sont eux qui nous ont trouvé et réveillé...On avait plus que ça...On les a suivi, ils nous ont donné une mission..Un objectif...

-Pas de chance, pas les bons.

-Oh...L'Empaleur va se faire un plaisir de te tuer, Romanova...Tu vas souffrir et tu regretteras ta trahison...

-C'est pas encore fait. Toi, par contre, tu as encore deux minutes à regretter tes choix de vie. Et pour être sure de plus te croiser...Adieu, Alexei. »

Elle tira un de ses dards somnifères. Il dormirait quand le complexe exploserait. Les frères Leonov en moins... Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de combien de Dormeurs ça faisait encore. Ce n'était pas un projet avec lequel elle était familière. Elle allait avoir besoin d'info. Ou avec un peu de chance, l'agent de l'HYDRA capturé par les autres agents du SHIELD aurait les infos sans qu'elle ait besoin de les chercher. Mais elle n'avait pas assez de chance en ce moment pour croire à ce genre d'issue. Elle courut rejoindre Cap, qui eut l'air soulagé de la voir arriver.

« On a deux minutes pour sortir.

-Ce sera plus que suffisant. »


	4. Chapter 4

**Wouhou, jeudi soir, nouveau chapitre, c'est presque une tradition. Celui-là est un gros morceau, c'est le plus long que j'ai pour le moment. Par contre, chers lecteurs, j'aurai éventuellement une question à vous soumettre: la relation entre Steve et Tony sera amenée à jouer un certain rôle dans l'histoire. Elle peut aussi bien être amicale que romantique. La question est donc: slash ou pas slash entre Tony et Steve? :3 Je vous laisse en juger et me dire ce que vous voulez.**

* * *

Quand Clint Barton reprit connaissance, il était dans ses quartiers dans la base du SHIELD. Donc, ils s'en étaient sortis. Il se releva doucement, il avait encore un sacré mal de tête. L'autre n'avait pas tapé pour faire semblant. Il ouvrit la porte et tomba nez à nez avec Steve.

« Ah, Clint, je venais te chercher pour le débriefing justement...

-Pour ce que j'ai vu de l'opération, je ne vais pas avoir grand chose à ajouter.

-Non c'est surtout pour que tu puisses suivre et qu'on ait pas besoin de tout répéter.

-Je te suis. »

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant le chemin et arrivèrent dans la salle de contrôle. Natasha était assise en tailleur sur une des tables l'air pensif. Maria Hill était adossée contre le mur, les bras croisés, le visage fermé. Steve s'installa de façon à avoir les deux femmes dans son champ de vision, tirant une des chaises qui traînaient autour de la table. Clint vient s'asseoir à côté de lui.

« J'ai fini l'interrogatoire de l'agent de l'HYDRA que votre équipe a ramené, commença Hill, comme si elle était soulagée de pouvoir enfin parler. Elle avait dû attendre un certain temps que Clint soit en état de participer au débriefing. Ce qu'il avait à dire était...intéressant, finit-elle avec un regard appuyé vers Natasha qui se contenta de hausser les épaules.

-Qu'avait-il à dire ? demanda Steve.

-Que l'HYDRA avait déjà tout ce qu'il fallait, et que la destruction de leur base ne ralentirait pas leur plan. Apparemment une attaque au cœur-même du pays... Seulement, il était trop bas dans la chaîne de commandement pour savoir précisément la cible. Nous penchons pour New York ou Washington naturellement. Toutes les équipes sur place sont au courant, Stark a même bien voulu participer aux efforts de surveillance à New York.

-Donc, aucun risque que quelque chose ne se passe sans que l'on soit au courant, résuma Clint. On a plus qu'à tracer les entrepôts capables de contenir de quoi mener une attaque de grande ampleur et...

-Ce ne sera pas une attaque de grande ampleur, coupa Hill.

-Attendez, avec tout le matériel volé, ce serait le plus logique...

-Oui, mais c'est sans compter sur les Dormeurs.

-Les Dormeurs...Oui, le gars qui m'a assommé en a parlé... Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Et quel rapport avec le mode opératoire de l'HYDRA ? »

Natasha soupira, et prit la parole, tête baissée, les yeux mi-clos, d'une voix suffisamment forte pour se faire entendre, pas plus.

« Le projet Dormeurs, ou plutôt Shpal comme on l'appelait à l'époque, faisait partie du grand plan du régime soviétique pour gagner la Guerre Froide. Le concept était simple. Préparer des agents à l'infiltration et aux missions en territoire ennemi, prendre les meilleurs, et les envoyer aux États-Unis. Seulement, contrairement aux autres agents, ils étaient prévus pour des missions ponctuelles, de temps en temps, quand les simples agents infiltrés ne suffisaient plus. Et tant qu'on en avait pas besoin...On les laissait en stase cryogénique, finit-elle dans un souffle. Les Dormeurs, c'est l'élite des assassins soviétiques, formés pendant la Guerre Froide, pour faire tomber l'Amérique. Si l'HYDRA a récupéré des Dormeurs, c'est mauvais signe. En effet, ce ne sera pas une simple attaque terroriste. Il faut plus s'attendre à des assassinats ciblés, des crimes indétectables. Tout ce que j'ai pu faire..avant de rejoindre le SHIELD...je n'étais pas au niveau de ces agents-là. Ils ont été formés par les meilleurs, et sont impitoyables, ne pensant qu'à leur mission...

-Mais la Guerre Froide est finie ! Ils doivent bien le savoir, que la Russie et les États-Unis sont alliés maintenant, s'exclama Clint.

-C'est là le problème. La section X n'avait aucune confiance dans la fidélité de l'être humain. Elle ne fonctionnait que par du lavage de cerveau. Et c'est encore plus vrai pour les Dormeurs...Lorsqu'ils étaient réactivés, il était fait en sorte qu'ils ne se souviennent que des éléments qui pouvaient être utiles pour leur mission, rien de plus. De cette façon, même s'ils tombaient entre les mains ennemies, ils n'en tireraient rien. S'ils sont désormais fidèles à l'HYDRA, c'est qu'elle a réussi à les programmer de cette façon et donc il sera impossible de raisonner avec eux.

-Wow, un lavage de cerveau aussi puissant que ça ? Je veux dire, même Loki n'a pas réussi à me faire oublier qui j'étais, finit Clint en grimaçant. Il n'aimait pas se rappeler de cette expérience.

-Au réveil, les Dormeurs ne savent même plus qui ils sont. Ce sont des machines à tuer, mais bien plus efficaces car ils ont gardé la capacité d'adaptation des humains.

-Et on a une bonne nouvelle là-dedans, demanda Steve, l'air renfrogné. Parce que des troupes de choc en face nous...

-Il y en a une, oui. En toute logique, l'HYDRA ne peut avoir que 3 Dormeurs, et nous nous sommes déjà débarrassés de deux d'entre eux. On est à l'abri d'une intervention à plusieurs endroits en même temps ce qui avec un peu de chance va retarder leur plan. Ces 3 Dormeurs là sont de la première génération, ce ne sont donc pas les plus efficaces.

-Qu'est-ce qui nous dit qu'ils n'ont pas aussi des Dormeurs d'autre génération ?

-Parce que les autres ont été détruits. Il ne reste plus qu'eux. Je peux vous l'assurer.

-Et pourquoi vous n'avez jamais estimé intéressant de parler au SHIELD d'un tel projet, agent Romanov, coupa Hill, glaciale.

-Si je devais vous parler de tous les plans de l'Union Soviétique datant de la Guerre froide...Surtout que les Dormeurs avaient été soit désactivés, soit détruits...Je ne pensais pas que ce serait le genre de choses qui referaient surface. En rejoignant le SHIELD, j'ai donné toutes les informations qui me semblaient pertinentes.

-La prochaine fois, vous nous donnerez toutes les informations, finit sa supérieure sèchement. On aurait pu prévoir une surveillance pour ce genre de cas. Aucune chance que vous sachiez comment les repérer ?

-On ne pucait pas nos agents...Par contre, je devrais pouvoir retrouver une liste des gens qui connaissaient les codes d'activation et surtout les lieux de stockage des Dormeurs. Ce sera forcément un d'eux qui les aura donnés à l'HYDRA.

-Ça ne nous servira à rien pour éviter une action, coupa Steve. Il va falloir tenter de deviner leur objectif, et tente de trouver le dernier Dormeur, et sans se faire remarquer.

-L'agent pendant son interrogation m'a peut-être donné des informations utiles de ce point de vue...Quelques uns de leurs contacts dans les grandes villes du pays. Il va falloir une base avancée à ce Dormeur, et ce sont les gens qui lui donneront. Ça, en plus des contacts que Black Widow va nous retrouver devrait nous permettre de leur couper l'herbe sous le pied et de les arrêter avant qu'ils ne passent à l'action. Je vous veux tous les trois sur le terrain dès ce soir. Le premier nom de la liste est le gérant d'une discothèque qui justement ce soir organise une grande soirée déguisée. L'idéal pour un contact discret. Je veux que vous y alliez et que vous me rameniez toutes les informations utiles.

-Pas le gérant directement, s'étonna Steve.

-Non, il doit continuer à faire comme si de rien était. Il va nous servir de piège pour l'HYDRA. Tout est clair ? Un quinjet vous attend au hangar, vous devriez arriver au milieu de l'après-midi à New York. »

Ils se dirigèrent vers le hangar, en silence. Natasha gardait les bras croisés perdue dans ses pensées. Elle ne comprenait toujours pas qui avait tué Leonov avant qu'il ne la tue elle. Surtout, elle n'aimait pas les souvenirs que le retour des Dormeurs lui inspirait. Elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de travailler avec directement, mais elle avait assez entendu pour savoir à quoi s'attendre. Steve eut l'air de se rendre compte de ses soucis et commença timidement la conversation :

« Est-ce que...c'étaient des gens que tu connaissais bien ?

-Ils ont été programmés pour tuer. Impossible pour eux d'aimer bien quelqu'un, lâcha-t-elle les mâchoires serrées. En plus, ce sont de très vieux agents, ils étaient déjà dormants avant que je ne sois de service. Donc non.

-Alors, qu'est-ce qui te trouble autant, demande Clint à son tour. Tu es sur la défensive.

-Je n'aime pas parler de mon passé...

-C'est faux et tu le sais. Tu n'as jamais été sur la défensive comme ça, même quand on en vient à parler de ce que toi, tu as fait directement. Alors en quoi c'est différent ?

-Parce que c'est un échec. C'est moi qui ai détruit les autres Dormeurs, je ne pensais pas que 3 d'entre eux s'en étaient sortis. »

Elle détourna la tête, et leur passa devant. Oui, elle avait détruit les autres Dormeurs, les faisant exploser en plein pendant leur stase quand elle avait quitté la Chambre Rouge avec pertes et fracas. Et elle n'en était pas fière. Elle entendit les deux garçons chuchotaient derrière elle. Qu'ils cherchent à comprendre, elle n'en avait rien à faire. Elle finirait le travail, et peut-être qu'elle dormirait bien à nouveau après ça. Hawkeye était resté inconscient toute la nuit et une partie de la matinée avant d'être ramené dans sa chambre. Elle n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit à cause des fantômes du passé qui la tenait toujours éveillée. Le projet Dormeur est une erreur, lui avait-il dit. Personne ne mérite ça. Tu ne dois pas y penser comme à des humains, se répéta-t-elle. Tu as détruit des armes et tu vas finir le travail. Elle monta dans le quinjet sans même y penser et prit place sur les sièges les plus à l'arrière, laissant la tâche de pilote et copilote à ses deux coéquipiers, et montant par là qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention de discuter pendant le voyage. Clint s'installa à la place du pilote, lui lançant un regard triste. Steve lui passa devant avec l'air d'un chiot battu avant de se mettre à la place de copilote. Qu'ils prennent mal son silence, ça lui était égal, elle avait besoin de faire le tri dans ses pensées d'abord.

Elle se souvenait de la première fois qu'elle avait entendu parler de ce projet. Elle n'avait pas à cette époque la classification nécessaire pour de telles informations mais... Elle avait les bons contacts. Elle revenait d'une mission longue et fatigante, et avait besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un qui n'était pas un de ses supérieurs directs. Elle savait que l'orphelinat abritait des enfants, mais les ordres avaient été clairs. Il fallait qu'il soit détruit sans prendre en compte les possibles pertes humaines. L'odeur de fumée âcre qui s'était élevée du bâtiment, les cris qui en étaient sortis...Elle savait qu'elle devait le faire, mais elle en était encore malade. Elle se glissa comme une ombre par l'entrée de service du grand bâtiment sombre et froid où elle allait. Si elle se faisait prendre par les gardes, elle aurait de gros soucis. Elle n'avait pas le droit de se rendre ici, c'était réservé aux officiers ou aux agents de première classe. Elle grimpa les escaliers quatre à quatre. Elle connaissait parfaitement le chemin et le tempo des rondes des gardes. Elle aurait pu faire ça les yeux fermés. Là, elle n'avait plus qu'à attendre que le garde lui passe devant et...hop là. Elle frappa trois coups rapides sur la porte qui lui faisait face, puis deux plus espacés, et attendit. Une mécanique bien huilée...La porte s'ouvrit, elle se glissa à l'intérieur rapidement avant que le garde ne revienne, et referma la porte derrière elle.

« Natasha ? Je pensais que tu étais en mission ce soir, s'exclama l'occupant, surpris.

-Je viens de rentrer..Il fallait que je te vois, James...

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Elle s'adossa à la porte et prit le temps de le regarder, son Winter Soldier, son James comme elle était la seule à l'appeler par son prénom. Plus grand qu'elle d'environ une tête, des cheveux bruns lui arrivant aux épaules, les yeux d'un bleu perçant, habituellement froids mais qui se réchauffaient dès qu'il la regardait elle, la mâchoire carrée, les pommettes légèrement saillantes mais les traits tout de même assez fins, large d'épaules, les muscles bien dessinés, son bras gauche (qu'il avait perdu, il n'avait jamais voulu lui dire comment) remplacé par une prothèse cybernétique dont l'épaule était marquée d'une étoile rouge et...un manque de vêtements qui la troubla beaucoup. Il ne portait qu'une serviette autour de la taille.

«Tu...Tu te ballades souvent à moitié à poil ?

-Non, seulement quand je sors de ma douche. Tu as eu de la chance, à 2 minutes près je te laissais dehors. Je peux me rhabiller si ça te dérange, bougonna-t-il.

-Non, je te préfère comme ça, répondit-elle avec un grand sourire en passant ses bras autour de son cou et déposant un délicat baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Alors, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, demanda-t-il, l'air prévenant en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit. »

Il lui fit signe de s'installer à côté de lui, pendant qu'il rassemblait en une pile des documents qui étaient éparpillés partout sur le lit. Une fois qu'il eut fait place nette, elle s'assit.

« La mission..n'était pas ce à quoi je m'attendais.

-Tu sais que les remords ne sont pas acceptés ici...

-Je sais, et c'est pour ça que je viens t'en parler à toi. Je ne regrette pas ce que j'ai fait, j'avais des ordres mais... »

Et elle lui raconta. Elle lui raconta tout son dégoût, toute sa honte devant les bruits, les odeurs, tout...Comment elle avait brûlé un bâtiment rempli d'enfants qui n'avaient de toute façon nulle part où aller, et que même dans ce dernier sanctuaire, on ne les laissait pas tranquilles, on ne les laissait pas en sécurité. Qu'elle ne voulait pas faire ça, qu'elle s'en voulait d'avoir faire ça mais qu'elle n'avait pas le choix... Que personne n'avait le choix, que de toute façon c'était tué ou être tué, mais qu'une fois, juste une fois, elle aurait voulu avoir le choix, et être autre chose que la main du bourreau. Sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, elle s'était mise à pleurer, sur elle, sur les enfants, sur le monde entier. Il lui prit le visage entre les mains, essuyant ses larmes de ses pouces. Chaleur de sa peau d'un côté, fraicheur du métal de l'autre...Elle ferma les yeux, et ne pouvait s'empêcher de pleurer.

« Natalia, arrête, lui dit-il sèchement (il n'utilisait ce diminutif que rarement). Ce qui est fait est fait et pleurer ne les ramènera pas. »

Elle sentit ses mains descendre sur ses épaules la secouer fermement.

« Maintenant, reprends-toi. Tu sais ce qui se passera si quelqu'un te voit dans cet état.

-Je veux pouvoir être faible sans risquer de tout perdre, murmura-t-elle dans un dernier sanglot.

-Mais on ne peut pas. Ça ne sert à rien de souhaiter l'impossible...

-Prends-moi dans tes bras...S'il te plaît. »

Sans un mot de plus, il l'enserra, lui caressant doucement les cheveux. Elle enfouit le visage dans le creux de son cou, se perdant dans sa présence réconfortante, dans son odeur, oubliant toute notion du temps, tout ce qu'il y avait à l'extérieur. En cet instant, le monde entier se résumait à leur étreinte. Et après un moment qui aurait aussi bien pu être une éternité qu'une fraction de seconde, elle releva un peu la tête, déposa un délicat baiser dans le cou de son amant et se dégagea doucement de ses bras.

« Merci, dit-elle simplement en s'asseyant en tailleur sur le lit. J'avais besoin de ça...

-J'ai bien vu, oui...Tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça, Natasha, ils vont finir par broyer tout ce qu'il y a de bon en toi...

-Je ne suis pas une bonne personne, James...Et tu le sais...

-Tu te trompes. Au fond, tu es quelqu'un de bien meilleur que nous tous et c'est pour ça que je t'aime. Mais tout ce qu'ils t'ont fait...tout ce qu'ils te font faire...Tu dois partir.

-Je ne vais pas te laisser !

-Il n'y a rien pour moi ailleurs... Même si je partais, je serai toujours leur propriété... Toi, tu as encore toute ta vie. Tu peux t'en sortir sans personne. Moi, tu sais bien que ce n'est pas le cas...

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Pourquoi ? Tu veux te débarrasser de moi ?

-Non...non, ce n'est pas ça, dit-il en passant nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux. C'est juste que...On ne peut plus se voir comme ça, conclut-il en soupirant. Et non, ça n'a rien à voir avec toi ni avec moi..Mais les hauts placés..Ils commencent à avoir des doutes. Je n'arrive plus à faire semblant d'être une machine à exécuter les ordres. S'ils découvrent notre relation, s'ils découvrent que à cause de toi, leur Winter Soldier ne peut plus exécuter convenablement les ordres... On le paiera tous les deux. Il faut soit qu'on arrête, soit que tu partes.

-Si je pars, tu viendras avec moi ?

-Non. Je ne pourrai pas. Mais tu dois penser à toi avant tout...Écoute bien ce que je vais te dire. Si jamais tu décidais de partir...Tu deviendrais l'agent à abattre pour toute la section X. Normalement dans ces cas-là, c'est moi qu'ils envoient. Mais je ne pourrai pas te faire de mal et ils s'en rendront compte avant même le début de la mission. Mais c'est là que le projet Dormeur devient utile pour eux, dit-il en désignant la pile de papier sur son lit.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ça ?

-Des agents dormeurs, placés en stase entre leurs missions, comme moi...Chaque génération d'agent, j'ai du sélectionner les trois meilleurs et les entraîner. Là, je dois faire le choix sur la 3° génération. Je dois commencer le programme dès demain. Ce qui veut dire que je serai sous surveillance constante jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient placés en hibernation. Ça veut aussi dire que c'est le meilleur moment pour prendre la poudre d'escampette, parce que tous les grands pontes assistent aux sélections et aux entraînements des Dormeurs...

-Tu..Tu veux que je parte dès demain ?

-Tout du moins pendant que je serai occupé à ça oui...

-Mais...

-Natasha, ce n'est pas grave. Je prendrai mes dispositions pour que l'on se revoit. Tu ne dois pas penser à ça. Tu es la seule chose qui compte à mes yeux. Bien, une fois que tu seras partie, fais-toi oublier un instant. Ils vont surement envoyer les Dormeurs quand ils se rendront compte que tu as trahi la section X. Tu dois les détruire avant qu'ils ne soient à tes trousses, c'est bien compris ?

-Comment tu veux que je fasse ça ?

-Parce que je vais te dire exactement où les trouver quand ils seront encore en stase. Une fois les Dormeurs détruits..

-Tués, tu veux dire ?

-Non, détruits. Leur programme est encore plus serré que le mien. Il n'y a plus rien d'humain dans ces gens-là une fois que leur formation est finie...Ce sera presque miséricordieux de mettre fin à leur existence. Ce ne sont plus que des machines à tuer...

-Je ne peux pas faire ça, peut-être que.. Comme toi, un jour, ils arriveront à vaincre leur conditionnement et...

-Nataslia, mon amour, ce que je vais te dire vaut aussi pour moi. Si un jour je redevenais un simple outil entre leurs mains, tue-moi aussi. Sans hésitation.

-Je ne pourrai jamais te faire de mal.

-Ce sera toi ou moi.

-Ce sera toi, toujours.

-Je ne veux plus jamais t'entendre dire ça, dit-il en lui serrant le poignet de sa main gauche. Jamais ! Le Projet Dormeur est une erreur que j'aurai voulu rectifier moi-même, mais tu es la seule à avoir les compétences pour le faire. Tu détruiras les armes les plus efficaces que ces salauds pourraient utiliser contre toi. Si tu ne le fais pas pour toi, fais-le pour moi.

-Je...D'accord...Mais...Je ne partirai pas, pas tant que tu es là...

-On ne sait jamais ce que demain nous amènera. Mais ce soir, je suis là et pour le moment c'est tout ce qui compte, murmura-t-il en lui caressant doucement le coup et en l'embrassant amoureusement. »

Ils ne savaient pas que c'était la dernière fois qu'ils se voyaient, la dernière nuit qu'ils passaient ensemble. Les doutes de leurs supérieurs étaient devenus des certitudes au cours de la nuit et ils furent tirés du lit le matin par un groupe d'une dizaine de leurs collègues prêts à en découdre. C'était sans compter sur le fait qu'une dizaine de personnes, ce n'était pas assez pour arrêter le Winter Soldier, même au réveil. Quand il combattait, il était une bête sauvage. Natasha en voyant ça était toujours à mi-chemin entre le désir et la frayeur. Le temps qu'elle sorte de cette hésitation, il avait déjà mis leurs assaillants au tapis, puis il donna un pistolet à Natasha, un vieux Luger qui devait remonter au bas mot aux années 50, avant de la faire sortir par la fenêtre. Elle avait bien compris qu'elle n'avait plus qu'un choix : abandonner sa carrière au sein de la section X, se faire oublier.. Exactement comme il lui avait dit la veille. Elle partit, un pincement au cœur, sachant bien que si elle partait, lui paierait pour deux. Mais à aucun moment, elle ne se doutait qu'ils ne se reverraient surement plus.

Elle s'enfuit, elle se cacha pendant de longues semaines. Mais nécessité faisant loi, elle fut bientôt obligée de reprendre du service en freelance. Après tout, elle avait une panoplie de talents fort désirables, et des connaissances sur les services secrets russes que les gens étaient prêts à acheter cher. Elle se fit donc de nouveau connaître en tant que Black Widow, mercenaire impitoyable. Ses divers coups d'éclats ne profitant plus de la couverture du KGB et de la section X, elle attira bientôt l'œil du SHIELD, mais aussi celle de ses anciens employeurs. Après avoir échappé à une tentative de meurtre sur sa personne par une ancienne camarade de la Chambre Rouge, elle se décida à faire comme James lui avait dit : détruire les Dormeurs. Détruire les Dormeurs de seconde génération avait été une formalité. Personne ne protégeait la base, qui était inconnue de tous. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'ils avaient été rangés au placard, oubliés, jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un s'en souvienne et n'ait besoin de leurs services. Un des tubes de stase avait mal fonctionné et ne contenait déjà plus qu'un cadavre lorsqu'elle était arrivée. James avait raison : c'était presque faire œuvre de miséricorde de les tuer. Elle avait fait explosé toute la base et était partie aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait. La base des Dormeurs de première génération, plus vieille encore, était inaccessible, bloquée par un glissement de terrain. Aucune chance qu'ils ne puisse en sortir si elle seule n'avait pas pu y rentrer. Il ne restait plus que les Dormeurs de troisième génération, les derniers formés, qui devait se trouver dans une base encore active. Ce serait un peu plus dur mais rien d'insurmontable pour Black Widow. Le seul qui aurait pu l'empêcher d'atteindre son objectif était le seul qui n'en avait nullement l'intention.

L'infiltration se passa sans encombre. Elle arriva enfin au sous-sol où devait être placé les Dormeurs en attendant de servir. Elle espérait simplement qu'elle avait agi assez vite et qu'ils n'étaient pas déjà à ses trousses. La salle de stase était plongée dans l'obscurité, la lumière venait simplement de ses tubes géants remplis d'un liquide qui donnait à la scène une teinte irréelle. Différents instruments de mesure servaient à vérifier que l'hibernation se passait au mieux et que les précieux agents ne seraient pas abimés. Elle plaça des charges explosives sur chacun des trois tubes qui contenaient encore les agents spécialement sélectionnés (les Dormeurs allaient toujours par trois). Elle plaça également des charges explosives à différents endroits stratégiques, que l'écroulement de la salle bloque toute intervention des soldats postés à la surface, sans que les débris ne lui coupent toute voie de sortie. Alors qu'elle allait mettre en route le minuteur, son œil fut attiré par un reflet venant d'une salle parallèle. Restant aux aguets un instant, elle s'assura qu'elle ne risquait pas d'être surprise ou interrompue dans ses opérations, et se dirigea vers la salle. Elle était beaucoup plus petite et ne contenait qu'un seul module de stase. Elle sentit son sang se glacer quand elle vit James à l'intérieur. C'était pour ça qu'elle n'avait plus aucune nouvelle, c'était donc ça qu'ils avaient fait... Ils l'avaient remis en stase, peut-être pour longtemps. Le temps de se débarrasser d'elle, la seule faille dans sa programmation. Ou le temps de le briser, d'en refaire un parfait petit soldat à leurs ordres... Elle réfléchit plus vite que jamais. C'était peut-être l'occasion qu'elle espérait. Elle essaya de mettre en route la procédure de réveil. Elle avait entendu dire que ça pouvait être long, mais elle attendrait le temps qu'il faudrait. Sur les moniteurs, elle voyait que la température était doucement en train de remonter... Trop doucement à son goût. Elle sursauta quand elle entendit des bruits de pas venir de la salle d'à côté. Si elle était déjà découverte, la procédure ne finirait jamais à temps... Elle sortit son arme qu'elle avait amenée précisément pour ce cas de figure (une arme à elle, pas celle que James lui avait donnée il y avait ce qui lui semblait une éternité), et s'approcha silencieusement de l'entrée de la salle où elle se trouvait. Quatre hommes patrouillaient à côté, mais il ne semblait pas encore avoir aperçu les bombes. Il ne fallait pas qu'ils les voient. Elle respira un grand coup et tira. Un des hommes s'effondra au sol, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de se cacher avant qu'ils ne voient d'où venait le coup de feu. Ils répliquèrent par une salve de mitrailleuse. Ils n'étaient pas là pour plaisanter apparemment. Elle non plus, ça tombait bien. Son cœur rata un battement quand elle se rendit compte qu'une des salves avait laissé une multitude d'impacts sur la paroi du module de stase. Encore un coup comme ça, et elle se fissurerait...Ce qui ne pouvait pas être bon pour son occupant. Mais ils allaient recommencer à tirer maintenant qu'ils savaient où elle était. Elle n'avait plus qu'une chance. Se débarrasser d'eux en explosant toute la salle voisine, et en espérant qu'elle pourrait ensuite s'en sortir sans soucis. Un pari hasardeux au mieux...Mais mieux que la certitude de voir mourir l'homme qu'elle aimait sans rien pouvoir faire. Elle visa, elle tira. Eux aussi. Son tir atteint une des charges explosives qu'elle avait posé, ce qui fut suffisant pour provoquer la réaction en chaine qu'elle attendait. Elle fut soufflée par l'explosion et heurta lourdement le mur derrière elle, passant proche de s'écraser sur le module de stase. Elle perdit connaissance sous le choc.

Quand elle revint à elle, tout était sombre et silencieux. L'explosion avait du faire plus de dégâts que prévu. Elle essaya de se relever, et se cogna à quelque chose de dur. C'était une matière lisse et métallique. Elle mit un peu de temps à comprendre que c'était surement le caisson d'hibernation qui avait aussi été soufflé par l'explosion. Elle essaya de se glisser sur le côté, et ses mains se retrouvèrent dans une flaque visqueuse et froide. Elle avait besoin de lumière... Normalement, elle en avait toujours une dans sa ceinture. Elle appuya sur l'interrupteur, elle marchait toujours. Elle retint un cri en voyant une large flaque écarlate juste devant elle. C'est alors que l'odeur du sang la saisit à la gorge. Elle sut tout de suite que ce n'était pas le sien, elle ne se sentait aucune blessure. Des débris de verre éparpillés au sol et une main cybernétique pendant du reste du tube de stase, dégoulinante de sang, achevèrent de lui raconter l'histoire. Elle eut la nausée. Le souffle de l'explosion avait du projeter des débris dans leur direction. Elle s'en était sortie parce que le module d'hibernation était placé entre elle et l'entrée. Elle s'extirpa enfin de sous cette machine de mort, obligée de passer au milieu de la flaque de sang qui s'étendait sous elle. Une fois sortie de là, elle tomba à genoux et ne put s'empêcher de vomir. Elle était couverte du sang de son amant qui n'avait même pas eu le temps de se réveiller avant de connaître sa fin. Elle se retourna. Elle ne voyait que sa main qui dépassait du cercueil de verre désormais recouvert de rochers massifs. Personne ne pouvait survivre à ça. Personne ne pouvait survivre à ça. Elle mit un moment à percuter, à se rendre compte qu'elle avait tué l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle sentit son cœur se briser, une douleur plus forte que tout ce qu'elle avait connu jusqu'à présent. Elle était ravagée. Elle aurait voulu se laisser mourir ici, ne jamais remonter, mais elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas ce loisir. Qu'au moins son pire méfait ne soit pas inutile. A force d'efforts, elle ne savait pas combien de temps ça lui avait pris, elle avait réussi à sortir de ce lieu de mort, en sachant très bien que cet acte la hanterait toute sa vie. Elle n'oublierait jamais l'odeur de mort, ni la morsure aiguë de la culpabilité qui lui rappelait bien qu'elle était l'unique responsable. Elle ne s'était plus jamais laissé aller à tomber amoureuse après ça. L'amour, c'est bon pour les enfants. Quand on grandit, on sait que ça finit mal. Toujours mal.

Le reste, c'était de l'histoire. Elle avait continué de vivre de façon mécanique, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit rattrapée par Hawkeye, qui lui avait proposé de rejoindre l'organisation. Elle avait accepté, en espérant qu'elle pourrait un peu atténuer sa culpabilité, effacer le rouge de son ardoise. Mais il y a des péchés qu'elle n'arriverait jamais à se pardonner.

« Natasha a vraiment l'air troublé, commença Steve.

-Je sais, Cap, mais on ne peut rien faire à part attendre qu'elle vienne nous en parler d'elle-même, répondit Clint, philosophe. Si on essaie de lui poser des questions, elle va se renfermer comme une huître de toute façon.

-Tu la connais depuis plus longtemps que moi... Mais.. Je pense que ça ne doit pas être agréable de se faire rattraper par son passé comme ça.

-Je ne sais pas, Cap, qu'est-ce que tu as ressenti quand tu as appris que l'HYDRA était toujours de service ? »

Steve ouvrit la bouche, prêt à répondre. Mais il se rendit compte que c'était exactement ça, et il comprenait exactement ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir, et lui non plus n'aurait pas voulu tout raconter au SHIELD s'ils n'avaient pas déjà été au courant.

« Je pense qu'il y a des choses qui sont mieux au passé, conclut Steve simplement.

-Précisément. J'aimerai pas non plus qu'on vienne fouiller dans mes placards...On trouverait de sacrés squelettes. Bref...Comment on s'organise pour ce soir ?

-Comment ça ?

-Soirée déguisée, tu te souviens, Cap ? Contact discret, interrogatoire sans passer par la case SHIELD...

-Ah, oui ça...Je ne suis pas un expert en soirée...

-Bizarrement, ça ne me surprend pas. Pas de soucis, je sais exactement à qui on va demander, dit Clint en souriant. »

Steve ne put s'empêcher d'être impressionné par la vitesse à laquelle les travaux de reconstruction et rénovation de la Tour Stark avançaient. Il en avait bien sûr entendu parler, mais n'était plus revenu à New York depuis l'attaque des Chitauris. Mais il fut surpris de voir que Tony n'avait pas d'abord fait réparer son nom sur la façade dont il ne restait plus que le A. Pourtant, vu son...affection pour lui-même, on aurait pu penser qu'il en ferait une priorité. Clint dut voir son regard interrogateur.

« Le A...Ah, Stark m'en a parlé. C'est parce que ce n'est plus la Tour Stark, vu que celle de DC a été finie le mois dernier. Non, voici la Tour des Avengers, s'exclama-t-il triomphalement. Notre base d'opération en plein cœur de la métropole new-yorkaise !

-Sérieusement ? Une Avengers Tower ? Il n'a donc aucun sens de la discrétion...

-Pas besoin ! Qui oserait attaquer les Vengeurs, honnêtement ! En plus, un hangar est prévu spécialement pour accueillir les Quinjet, ça va être bien plus pratique. Plus des quartiers préparés à notre attention et tout l'équipement et...

-Attends, ralentis un peu. Donc, Stark a fait tout ça pour les Vengeurs ?

-Apparemment. Et le SHIELD a un peu aidé pour l'équipement. De cette façon, ils se sont dits qu'ils pourraient garder un œil sur les Vengeurs de passage en ville.

-Pourquoi on ne m'a pas mis au courant ?

-Pendant tes vadrouilles, tu étais un peu dur à suivre, Cap... Hawkeye à Jarvis, tu nous ouvres la porte s'il te plaît ?

-Tout de suite, Monsieur Barton, dit une voix désincarnée à l'accent britannique certain.

-Et qui c'est, ça, demanda Cap.

-L'intelligence artificielle responsable de la maison, dit Natasha en arrivant derrière eux. Je vais bien, coupa-t-elle en les voyant se retourner vers elle. J'avais juste besoin d'un peu de temps. Je vois que tu as décidé de mettre Tony dans l'affaire hein, Clint ?

-Infiltrer une soirée huppée en plein Manhattan, tu connais quelqu'un de mieux que ça ?

-Non, effectivement..Il pourra peut-être même nous aider à tracer certains agents dormants de l'HYDRA et de la Section X...C'est peut-être pour le mieux, murmura-t-elle, pensive. Par contre, tu te charges de mettre Stark au parfum. Je n'ai pas envie de me répéter.

-Pas de soucis, pas de soucis, Cap et toi pourrez faire la liste de nos cibles en attendant.

-Ça me semble une bonne répartition du travail, même si je tiens d'abord à saluer Tony en personne, dit Steve.

-Évidemment, répondirent les deux autres vengeurs en souriant alors que le Quinjet rentrait dans un gigantesque hangar prévu à cet effet dans les étages supérieurs de la tour. »

A peine descendirent-ils du Quinjet qu'ils furent accueilli par un Tony Stark nonchalamment appuyé sur la rambarde de sécurité de la passerelle qui faisait le tour de la salle.

« 3 Vengeurs ? New York est sous attaque et je ne suis pas encore au courant ou bien on va enfin enregistrer le premier album de notre boys band super héroïque, demanda-t-il en riant.

-Il y a un peu de ça, répondit Clint en le rejoignant en quelques foulée athlétiques. Mais ce n'est pas le lieu pour en parler.

-Ravi de vous revoir, Stark, dit Steve en saluant.

-Oh mon dieu. Il m'a vouvoyé, j'ai pas rêvé ? Il m'a vouvoyé et m'a appelé Stark, s'étonna-t-il en prenant les deux autres à témoin. Après avoir sauvé la Terre, je pense qu'on peut quand même s'appeler par nos prénoms, Steve !

-Si vous...Si tu veux, Tony, répondit le super soldat avec un grand sourire. »

Ça lui faisait du bien de retrouver des camarades, des amis même dans ce monde qu'il ne reconnaissait parfois plus du tout. Il suivit les autres vengeurs qui avaient l'air de bien mieux connaître le bâtiment que lui. Stark avait fait dans les formes, avec tous les moyens nécessaires. Décoration discrète et moderne, raffinée aussi..Oui, ils se sentiraient bien. Il fut soufflé devant la taille du salon, avec des canapés, fauteuils, coussins et différentes tables de différentes hauteurs se trouvaient un peu partout. Un grand bar était installé dans un coin (Steve ne put s'empêcher de penser que ça devait déjà exister quand ce n'était que la Tour Stark). La vue de la ville était à couper le souffle puisque toutes les cloisons étaient vitrées. Pour autant, la lumière n'était pas éblouissante grâce aux verres auto-polarisants qui recouvraient toute la surface. Steve ne put s'empêcher de rire devant le cratère qui avait été conservé avec une petite plaque « Ici a été incrusté Loki par les bons soins du Dr Banner ». Leur premier succès en tant qu'équipe, cela méritait bien une plaque commémorative. Ils arrivèrent dans une seconde pièce, plus petite (encore qu'elle était beaucoup plus grande que ce à quoi Steve était habitué) qui ne contenait qu'une grande table en bois verni entourée de chaises gravées au nom des Vengeurs. Steve ne put s'empêcher de constater qu'il y avait de la place pour beaucoup plus que 5 personnes.

« Je me disais que l'Initiative Vengeurs était vouée à s'étendre, dit Tony en voyant son regard interrogateur. Alors j'ai prévu notre salle de commandement en conséquence. »

Il claqua des doigts. De la table s'élevèrent différentes projections virtuelles de plusieurs informations : écrans de télé, carte du monde, graphiques dont Steve ne comprenait pas le sens. Il était toujours ébahi par la technologie que Tony semblait manier sans le moindre effort. Il était un maître dans son domaine, tout comme son père en avait été un. Howard serait probablement fier. Mais Steve ne savait même pas si Tony se préoccupait de savoir ce que son père aurait pu penser de lui ou non.

« Alors, qui est le méchant de la semaine, demanda Tony en s'affalant sur le fauteuil rembourré qui était le sien. »

Clint lui expliqua les événements des derniers jours, ce qu'ils savaient des plans de l'HYDRA et pourquoi ils étaient venus à New York, et comment ils comptaient profiter d'une grande soirée pour aller interroger le gérant d'une discothèque qui était surement un simple prête-nom pour des opérations beaucoup moins recommandables. Quand il en arriva à cette partie, Tony éclata de rire.

« Vous allez aller à l'Antre pour avoir des informations sur un groupe terroriste ce soir ?

-Oui, si c'est ce qu'il faut pour arrêter l'HYDRA, coupa Steve le plus sérieusement du monde.

-Je veux absolument vous accompagner. Je veux vois Captain Boy Scout là-bas !

-Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle, grogna-t-il.

-Ça va te faire un choc temporel, Steve. Et les soirées new-yorkaises, c'est plus mon domaine de prédilection que le votre. Je pourra vous introduire directement auprès de lui en plus, j'ai mes contacts. Et non, je ne travaille pas avec l'HYDRA, mais si vous voulez vous faire respecter de la jet-set pour un gars comme lui, il faut connaître Tony Stark. Je vais juste prévenir Pepper qu'elle n'essaie pas de me faire de surprise ce soir.

-Message envoyé, Monsieur, dit la voix qu'ils avaient déjà entendu dans le Quinjet (Jarvis l'avait appelé Hawkeye).

-Merci, Jarv. Bon, il va falloir vous préparer pour ce soir. Ce n'est pas parce que c'est une soirée déguisée que l'on va venir en vengeur, leur dit Tony avec un sourire qui avait presque l'air carnassier. »

Il les avait par la suite emmené dans leurs quartiers. Clint et Natasha avaient l'air de déjà connaître, mais Steve fut impressionné de sa chambre...Enfin, de sa suite...La décoration restait dans l'esprit années 1940, ce qu'il appréciait, et il avait tout une salle d'entrainement comme antichambre avant d'arriver à la chambre à coucher proprement parler, au centre de laquelle trônait un grand lit ainsi que des présentoirs pour les uniformes de Steve et son fidèle bouclier. Tony lui expliqua qu'il avait demandé à Fury des tuyaux pour l'ameublement, qu'il ne se sente pas dépaysé, mais que s'il voulait changer, tout était possible. Steve remercia Tony chaleureusement, lui disant qu'il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien quelque part. C'était vrai dans le fond. L'orphelinat était beaucoup moins confortable, et par la suite ça avait très vite été la guerre, et tout idée de confort s'était envolée avec les espoirs de revenir vite au pays. Tony leur dit de se reposer, qu'il s'occupait de tout préparer pour la soirée et qu'il leur ferait porter leurs habits pour ce soir. Il avait parait-il des idées pour chacun d'eux. Il s'éclipsa bientôt, laissant Steve seul dans sa nouvelle...résidence ? Oui, il aimerait bien rester en plein cœur de New York, avec les Vengeurs. Même sans. S'il devait être le seul à rester dans cette Tour, il le ferait. Mais le monde continuait de tourner et avait besoin de héros, alors il continuerait d'être ce héros quoi qu'il arrive, mais pas seul. Il n'avait jamais été seul. Il avait toujours eu des amis, des compagnons, qui le poussaient à être meilleur qu'il ne l'était. Il soupira et se laissa tomber sur le lit, pensant à avant, pensant à la guerre. Naturellement, son esprit se tournait souvent vers Peggy, et tout ce qui aurait pu être s'il n'avait pas du crasher cet avion dans la glace. Il n'avait pas osé lui rendre visite, et rien que d'y penser il sentait sa gorge se nouer. Il manquait de courage. Il pensait aussi aux Howling Commandos, se demandant ce qu'ils étaient devenus après la guerre. Fury lui avait donné les dossiers, mais il n'avait pas eu le cœur de les lire. C'était comme avouer que tout était fini, qu'il n'y avait plus de possibilité de revenir en arrière. Et il avait beau le savoir, il ne voulait pas forcément l'admettre de façon aussi définitive. Il pensait aussi à Bucky, qu'il n'avait pas réussi à sauver. Son plus grand regret en quelque sorte...Sans Steve, il ne se serait jamais retrouvé dans ce fichu train, il n'aurait jamais été tué de la sorte. Il serra le poing à s'en laisser des traces rouges vives dans les paumes. Il aurait tout donné pour changer le passé, mais ça, aucun pouvoir sur Terre n'en était capable.

Natasha s'était installée dans un canapé proche de la fenêtre, un bloc notes dans la main, les jambes ramenées sous elle. Elle essayait de faire la liste des différents contacts que la Section X avait dans le pays, confirmant avec Jarvis leur location et leur statut. Beaucoup étaient morts ou emprisonnés, d'autres s'étaient reconvertis dans le marché noir d'armes diverses et variées. Aucun n'était devenu un citoyen recommandable par contre... Elle releva la tête quand elle entendit des pas faisant craquer légèrement le parquet. C'était Clint qui venait la voir.

« Je peux te parler un instant, demanda-t-il.

-Bien sûr, dit-elle en laissant un peu plus de place sur le canapé et en posant le bloc-notes sur la table de verre placée à côté.

-Ah, tu étais occupé, dit-il en voyant le papier.

-Je venais de finir de faire la liste des mes anciens contacts. Beaucoup ont changé de vie par contre, mais il y a quand même quelques pistes intéressantes...Surtout si l'on considère que peu de gens connaissaient l'existence des Dormeurs...

-Ça doit pas être facile pour toi de remuer le passé comme ça...

-S'il faut le faire pour éviter quelque chose de grave, alors tant pis. C'est le problème quand on a une ardoise aussi remplie que la mienne. Il ne faut pas s'étonner si certaines choses désagréables du passé viennent nous rattraper...

-Je suis désolé. Je venais même pas te parler de ça en plus...

-Ah ?

-Je...Bordel, c'est pas évident à dire. Voilà...Tu es devenue très importante pour moi ces derniers temps...Mais vraiment très très importante...Tu l'étais déjà avant bien sur, mais avec tout ce qui s'est passé...La vie est trop courte pour que je la passe à hésiter, et je veux faire un bout de ma vie avec toi, dit-il d'un trait en lui attrapant la main. C'est pas la déclaration romantique que j'avais en tête mais...C'est tout ce qui sors. Ce que je veux dire, continua-t-il devant son air surprise, c'est que...Je crois que je suis en train de tomber amoureux de toi. Et je l'ai compris quand je t'ai vu te renfermer, quand je t'ai vu sur la défensive. Je veux être là pour toi pour te soutenir quoi qu'il arrive, quoi que tu aies pu faire et quoi que tu fasses à l'avenir. Mais..Qu'elle que soit ta réponse, je serai là pour toi. Toujours. »

Était-ce l'ambiance du moment ? Etaient-ce les souvenirs de Natasha qui revenaient au mauvais moment ? Ou tout simplement, n'avait-elle attendu que ça pour avoir enfin quelqu'un à qui tout dire ? Elle ne sut pas le dire, et elle n'a jamais réussi à mettre le doigt précisément sur ce qui avait motivé sa réaction. A aucun moment, elle ne pensa que c'était une mauvaise idée qui risquait de mettre leur amitié en péril. Elle ne réfléchit pas. Elle n'avait pas envie de le faire. Elle l'attrapa pas le cou, le tira à elle et l'embrassa. Il fut d'abord surpris, mais lui rendit vite son baiser. Et en cet instant, ce fut comme si le temps s'arrêtait et que plus rien ne comptait en dehors d'eux et de leurs corps collés l'un contre l'autre. Natasha essaya de ne pas faire attention au pincement qu'elle avait au cœur et la petite voix dans sa tête qui lui disait qu'elle ne faisait ça que pour oublier la sensation d'un autre corps contre le sien.

Steve avait du s'assoupir. Il se redressa en sursaut quand il entendit frapper à sa porte. Il ouvrit, et vit Tony qui tenait deux housses à vêtements.

« Et voilà le costume pour la Belle au Bois Dormant, dit-il rayonnant. J'ai eu un peu de mal à le trouver à ta taille...Mais ce sera très seyant je t'assure, finit-il en lui tendant une housse noire. »

Steve l'ouvrit. Il le referma, n'en croyant pas ses yeux. Il le rouvrit une fois de plus, par acquis de conscience.

« C'est..un tutu, constata-t-il sobrement.

-Et j'ai eu du mal à en trouve un à ta taille ! Mais avec ton agilité, tes mouvements gracieux...Captain Ballerine ! Il est aux couleurs de ton uniforme.

-J'ose espérer que c'est une plaisanterie. Je ne vais pas me balader en... ballerine...

-Non ?

-Non !

-Dommage, ça aurait fait de belles photos. Vu ton port de Spandex, je suis sur que les collants auraient été parfaits...

-Non, Tony. Pas question.

-C'était une plaisanterie. Voilà ta vraie tenue pour ce soir. »

Steve l'ouvrit. Une cuirasse laissant les bras nus, des bracelets de force en cuir à nouer pour les poignets, une jupette de tissu blanc avec une bordure rouge, des sandales se lassant sur tout le mollet...La parfaite panoplie du gladiateur, sans les armes bien sûr. Tony lui avait dit que les armes ce n'était pas pratique pour danser. Il dut bien admettre qu'il préférait ça à l'idée de se balader en tutu, même si ça montrait encore plus de peau. Mais il ne se laisserait pas vaincre par sa timidité. Tony avait l'habitude de ce genre de soirée et pensait que ce serait adapté alors il ferait confiance. Il avait porté bien pire pendant sa période comme homme sandwich de la nation. Tony partit dans le salon, lui disant de venir les rejoindre quand il aurait fini de se changer, ce qui ne lui prit pas longtemps. Il sortir une fois qu'il eut fini de se changer. La jupette était courte, il avait l'impression d'être à moitié nu, mais tout était à la bonne taille. Il se demande comment l'ingénieur pouvait être au courant de façon aussi précise de ses mensurations, mais n'était pas sur de vouloir avoir la réponse.

Il arriva dans le salon. Il ne vit d'abord que Stark, debout sur une des tables, drapé dans une toge rouge, des lauriers sur la tête. Un empereur romain...Rien que ça...Toujours tout dans la discrétion. Mais il portait bien le rouge, et savait très bien jouer avec l'attention que les gens lui portaient. Il avait une certaine prestance que Steve ne put s'empêcher d'admirer. Il remarqua ensuite Clint, habillé en parfait Cupidon (enfin habillé...tunique courte, sandales également, petit arc avec des flèches en cœur, et des petites ailes dans le dos) si Cupidon avait l'intention de tuer ses cibles d'un regard. Quant à Natasha, Tony lui avait trouvé un ravissant déguisement de Petit Chaperon Rouge, et elle semblait apprécier de pouvoir cacher son visage sous une capuche gigantesque. La couleur n'était pas discrète, mais les habitudes de l'espionne suffiraient à la rendre passe partout. Ils faisaient une belle brochette, mais ils étaient prêts. Tony leur fit quelques rappels d'usage (« personne ne doit être plus alcoolisé que moi à aucun moment » les sermonna-t-il), et précisa à Steve que quoi qu'il entende là-bas, il ne fallait pas qu'il prenne peur. Une voiture les attendait en bas, prêts à les emmener dans l'Antre.

Tony se fit annoncer à l'ouvreur, qui se rua à l'intérieur pour annoncer la nouvelle. On ne faisait pas entrer Tony Stark dans une soirée sans un peu de préparation. Ils furent conduits directement à l'entrée des VIP. Tous les ouvreurs et les différents membres du service de sécurité les laissèrent passer sans rien dire. Ils ne devaient même se douter de rien puisque c'était apparemment le protocole normal quand on recevait l'ancien PDG de Stark Industries. Au moment où il ouvrit les portes, il n'y avait ni musique ni rien dans la boîte de nuit. Il s'avance de quelque pas, toussota pour s'éclaircir la voix :

« Quoi, une soirée commencée sans attendre Tony Stark ? Heureusement que je me suis pressé, lança-t-il à la cantonade, les bras grands ouverts. Qui seront les premières chanceuses pour me tenir compagnie à moi et mes amis, dit-il avec un signe de tête vers les vengeurs derrière lui. »

Avec des cris suraigus, plusieurs filles dans des états d'ébriété plus ou moins élevés et plus ou moins dévêtues se jetèrent vers lui pendant que le DJ reprenait de plus belle. Steve ne put pas croire que c'était de la musique, c'était un bruit électronique qui cassait les oreilles. Impossible de s'entendre. Il s'efforça de ne pas se couvrir les oreilles des mains, mais il comprenait mieux les avertissements de Tony sur ce qu'il risquait d'entendre. Il fut surpris de voir le nombre de personnes costumées comme les vengeurs partout dans la boîte de nuit, avec plus ou moins de succès. Il ne pensait pas un jour que Captain America serait un modèle pour des costumes, encore moins des costumes féminins aussi révélateurs, pensa-t-il en détournant la tête. La foule amassée sur la piste de danse semblait s'en accommoder, ils bougeaient, ondulaient au rythme des vibrations que lançaient les basses gigantesques placées au tour du dance floor. Par contre, ils n'avaient aucun respect pour l'espace vital. Et dire que Steve s'était inquiété du fait qu'il ne savait pas danser...Apparemment, il fallait juste se frotter à son voisin plus ou moins au rythme d'un bruit assourdissant qui passait pour de la musique en cette époque. Il suivit mécaniquement Tony au milieu de cette foule, pendant que le milliardaire serrait des mains, saluait des gens, et remplissait son rôle de distraction. Tout le monde ne regardait plus que lui, et ne remarquèrent pas que le Petit Chaperon Rouge s'était dirigé vers l'arrière boutique sans que le service de sécurité ne le remarque. Et s'il la voyait, c'était tant pis pour eux, elle avait réussi à cacher assez d'armes dans ce costume pour s'en sortir sans aucun souci. Pendant ce temps, Clint était resté près du bar et semblait en grande discussion avec plusieurs hommes. Steve lui regardait partout s'il ne reconnaissait pas le fameux gérant (Klaus Scnhnabel de son petit nom) auquel il avait quelques questions à poser. Mais il ne le trouvait pas, et la musique continuait, et la soirée tirait en longueur. N'en tenant plus au milieu d'une telle foule, il se rendit près de Clint au bar, commanda une boisson (quand elle arriva, il se retrouva avec un cocktail bleu vif alors qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il avait demandé à la base, mais c'était plutôt bon).

« Toujours rien, demanda-t-il en essayant de couvrir le bruit.

-Pas encore, et Natasha n'est pas encore revenue.

-Pas de raison qu'elle ait eu des soucis ?

-Non aucun...Attends, regarde la-bas, lui dit l'archer en pointant l'autre bout de la boîte de nuit, dans un carré VIP. Voilà notre homme !

-Parfait, on va y aller. A deux, ce sera suffisant sans pour autant attirer l'attention. J'espère que tu es prêt mon petit ange, dit Cap avec un sourire moqueur en finissant son verre cul sec.

-Encore une remarque comme ça et tu vas voir où je vais te le coller mon pouce baissé, Maximus... »

Ils traversèrent la piste tant bien que mal, essayant de ne pas perdre leur cible des yeux. En théorie, avec l'entraînement et le talent d'Hawkeye pour choisir et suivre les cibles des yeux, il n'y avait aucun risque. Mais Monsieur Schnabel ne semblait pas presser de bouger. Il était en grande discussion avec une personne habillée comme un assassin d'une célèbre licence de jeux vidéos lui expliquerait plus tard Clint dont le principal élément distinctif qu'ils voyaient d'ici était une capuche blanche. En fait, toute la tenue était blanche, ce qui honnêtement n'était pas la meilleure couleur pour un assassin, pensa Steve. Elle dissimulait bien le visage et les mains de celui qui la portait, c'était déjà ça. Les deux vengeurs continuaient d'avançer progressivement. Ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelque dizaines de mètres quand l'interlocuteur se leva et quitta le carré VIP brusquement. Surement encore préoccupé par sa discussion avec le propriétaire de la boîte, il ne vit pas Steve et lui rentra dedans. Avec un grognement, il continua son chemin comme si de rien était. Mais ça avait été suffisant pour que Steve ait un aperçu fugace de son visage. L'homme était un peu plus petit que lui, cheveux bruns mi-longs, il en avait vu quelques mèches lui retomber devant les yeux, et une barbe de 3 jours lui couvrant le bas du visage. Steve avait beau être physionomiste, il n'arrivait pas à se faire une image complète de l'interlocuteur de leur cible, mais il y avait quelque chose de familier dans sa démarche se dit-il en le regardant partir. Il secoua la tête, il n'arriverait pas à en tirer plus et ça n'avait probablement pas la moindre importance. Lui et Hawkeye se coulèrent dans le carré VIP alors que Klaus Schnabel regardait à l'opposé d'eux.

« Monsieur Schnabel, il faut qu'on parle, commença Steve. »

L'autre ne se retourna toujours pas. Steve lui empoigna l'épaule pour le faire se retourner. Le soldat sursauta quand le gérant de la boîte de nuit s'effondra avec un bruit sourd sur la table, la bouche pleine d'écume mêlée de sang, le regard terne et vide. Leur piste principale, celui qu'ils avaient tous les deux vus discuter quelques dizaines de secondes avant, gisait mort, d'un empoisonnement fulgurant.


	5. Chapter 5

**Bon, pour tenir le planning, j'ai du sacrifier l'étape de la beta lecture sur ce chapitre (ma beta a pris des vacances bien méritées), mais normalement mes premiers jets sont quand même lisibles. Enjoy :p**

* * *

Quand la tête du gérant heurta la table avec un bruit sourd, Steve se redressa brusquement par réflexe. Il n'y avait qu'une possibilité : il avait été tué par l'homme avec qui il parlait quelques instants auparavant. Steve fit signe à Clint de rester là, laissant son camarade s'occuper de la gestion de crise pendant qu'il balaya la salle d'un regard. Il vit l'homme qui l'avait bousculé sortir comme si de rien était de la boîte de nuit. Steve partit à sa suite, le plus calmement possible pour ne pas alerter le reste de la foule. Il sortit, le silence de la ville assourdissant comparativement au bruit qui régnait dans la discothèque. Il vit son homme avancer tranquillement sur le trottoir, toujours en costume. Mais vu que plusieurs autres personnes étaient à l'extérieur costumées en train de fumer, ça n'attirait pas tellement l'attention. Steve le rattrapa de quelques enjambées, tendit le bras et le saisit par l'épaule dans le but de l'arrêter.

Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, l'inconnu lui saisit le poignet et d'un mouvement sec le précipita devant lui. D'un coup de genou dans le milieu du dos, il accentua son mouvement, puis d'un balaiement de jambes acheva de le déséquilibrer. Steve tomba lourdement au sol, trop surpris de la rapidité de l'action. Il s'était à peine rendu compte de sa chute que l'inconnu l'enjambait d'un saut et partait en courant, coupant à travers la route pour essayer de disparaître dans le trafic. Steve décida de prendre ça comme un aveu de culpabilité, et partit à sa suite. Il regretta juste un instant de ne pas avoir de communicateur dans ce stupide costume, mais les autres vengeurs arriveraient bien à se débrouiller sans lui. Quant à lui, il allait montrer à cet enfoiré qu'on ne semait pas Steve Rogers si facilement que ça en course à pied. Il traversa la route à son tour, ignorant les klaxons de quelques conducteurs énervés. Il arriva sur le trottoir d'en face à temps pour voir sa cible tourner brusquement dans une petite ruelle. Steve le suivit, réduisant l'espace entre eux à chaque foulée. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il ne vit personne dans la ruelle qu'il venait d'emprunter. Il s'arrêta quelques instants, étonné, regardant de tous côtés si son coureur n'avait pas pu se cacher dans un recoin mal éclairé. Il faillit rebrousser chemin, pensant avoir mal vu, quand il entendit un bruit métallique venant d'au dessus de lui. Il releva la tête, suffisamment longtemps pour voir un homme habillé de blanc monter l'échelle de sécurité vers le toit de l'immeuble voisin. D'un saut, il s'accrocha à l'échelle utilisée par les secours et monta. Il n'avait pas le temps de réfléchir, l'autre arrivait déjà presque sur le toit, et il devait voir où il allait aller par la suite. Il ne pensa même pas à appeler l'autre et lui dire de s'arrêter, sa réaction quand il avait été attrapé était assez limpide comme cela. Il eut juste le temps de passer la tête par dessus la margelle du toit pour voir son coureur prendre son élan et sauter vers l'immeuble d'en face. Steve se dépêcha de finir son ascension avant d'entamer le même saut. Il pris son élan, vit l'autre repartir de plus belle après un atterrissage parfaitement maîtrisé. Il sauta au même moment que l'autre enjambait la margelle de l'autre immeuble d'un saut pour se laisser tomber en contrebas.

Il atterrit à son tour sur le toit, se faisant la remarque que c'était un saut totalement improbable pour quelqu'un de normal et se précipita à l'endroit où l'autre était tombé. Directement en contrebas, le dernier étage d'un parking découvert et aucun trace de sa cible. Il avait du en profiter pour disparaître entre les véhicules. Il jura entre ses dents mais décida de descendre à sa suite quand même. Au pire, il pourrait repérer les lieux avant d'y revenir pour enquêter plus en profondeur et reprendre la trace là où il l'avait perdue. Il erra entre les véhicules, cherchant des yeux du mouvement ou un indice. Il tomba dans un recoin caché par un pilier sur le déguisement désormais abandonné de son adversaire d'une course. Rien de plus. Il avait virtuellement disparu. Qui que ce soit, il était bon pour échapper à des poursuivants même très entraînés. Steve se décida de ramasser le costume abandonné, peut-être qu'ils pourraient en tirer des informations intéressantes une fois de retour à l'Avengers Tower. Il espéra quand même que ses camarades avaient eu plus de chance que lui, et il se décida à repartir directement à la Tour sans repasser par la discothèque. Il ferait passer un message aux autre vengeurs par le biais de Jarvis. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à la dernière fois qu'il avait poursuivi un assassin dans les rues de New York. Mais cette fois-ci il y était arrivé. Là, toute son endurance et toute sa vitesse de super-soldat n'avaient rien changé, et cela le troublait plus qu'il ne voulait bien l'admettre. Il fit la route comme dans un rêve et arriva enfin dans la tour. Il prit l'ascenseur, et appela Jarvis (Stark leur avait dit qu'il pouvait être contacté partout et à tout moment). Il lui demanda de dire aux autres vengeurs qu'il était déjà rentré.

« Est-ce que ce sera tout, Monsieur, demanda l'intelligence artificielle, prévenante.

-Non, je voudrais aussi que tu effectues une recherche pour moi. Tu peux accéder aux caméras de surveillance d'un parking couvert ?

-Légalement, non, Monsieur, mais techniquement cela ne posera aucun problème.

-Parfait. On va s'asseoir sur la légalité pour le moment, tu veux bien, Jarv.

-Vous prenez les mêmes mauvaises habitudes que Monsieur Stark, Monsieur Rogers. »

Il précisa à l'ordinateur le lieu et la plage horaire dont il voulait les enregistrements. Il saurait comme ça où était passé l'homme qu'il poursuivait. A peine avait-il lancé les recherches que les autres Vengeurs arrivèrent eux aussi dans la grande salle de la tour. Ils avaient l'air moins vaillants qu'au départ. En même temps, ce qui devait être un simple interrogatoire s'était soldé par un cadavre en plein milieu d'un lieu public. Un cauchemar pour les relations publiques.

« Bon, la police nous donnera les résultats de l'autopsie dès qu'ils l'auront, commença Clint, entrant dans le vif du sujet. Enfin, il faut pas être un génie pour savoir que c'était pas naturel. Des infos de ton côté, Cap ?

-Je n'ai pas réussi à le rattraper, dit-il sobrement en croisant les bras, sur la défensive. Il savait qu'il avait échoué, mais ne l'admettrait pas facilement devant ses coéquipiers. Il...Il a réussi à me surprendre, à me mettre au sol et le temps que je me relève, il avait pris trop d'avance. Il a réussi à me distancer moi...On a affaire à quelqu'un qui tient la forme en tout cas.

-Effectivement...On aurait eu aucune chance non plus, coupa Tony. Il ne faut pas s'en vouloir pour ça. On va bien trouver un moyen de se remettre sur la piste...

-Jarvis est déjà dessus, continua Steve comme s'il n'avait pas été interrompu. J'ai perdu la piste de notre tueur dans un parking, je lui ai demandé de me récupérer les enregistrements des caméras de surveillance des fois qu'on puisse en tirer quelque chose.

-Si je peux me permettre, commença Natasha, la soirée n'a pas été totalement perdue. J'ai réussi à accéder au bureau de la cible, et j'ai pu récupérer ceci, finit-elle en sortant une clé USB d'une poche cachée dans la cape de son costume. Et croyez-moi, c'est pas des trucs de gérant de discothèque, dit-elle en lançant sa prise à Tony.

-Ça vaut la peine d'avoir recruté la meilleure espionne soviétique pour notre compte, hein, se vanta Clint avec un sourire.

-Ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai, répondit-elle avec un haussement d'épaules. En tout cas, on a les virements de fonds à destination et en provenance de différents laboratoires secrets, mais aussi de plusieurs marchands d'armes très côtés au marché noir. Le genre qui savent où trouver des armes de destruction massive...Ou bien des projets scientifiques perdus en Russie. Certains de ces noms me disent quelque chose. Surtout un...Il était un des responsables de la Chambre Rouge, un professionnel dans la reprogrammation mentale, murmura-t-elle en serrant les dents. Il pouvait faire croire ce qu'il voulait à qui il voulait, le parfait fabricant de bons petits soldats qui ne poseraient jamais de questions gênantes. Apparemment, ce charmant personnage se serait réfugié à New York à la chute du Mur, et vendrait ses services au plus offrant. Ce qui n'est déjà pas une bonne nouvelle en soi. Ça l'est encore moins quand on sait qu'on a encore des Dormeurs en circulation qui sont probablement persuadés d'avoir toujours été des alliés de l'HYDRA et qui lui sont donc dévoués corps et âme...

-On a qu'à aller lui rendre une petite visite pour lui dire ce qu'on pense de sa pratique dans ce cas, proposa son coéquipier du SHIELD.

-Je préférerais qu'on aille directement rechercher celui qui nous a coupé l'herbe sous le pied. Il doit avoir beaucoup à dire aussi.

-Tout ça parce que tu as perdu à la course contre lui, se moqua Tony. »

A la réaction de Steve, il sut qu'il n'était pas tombé très loin de la vérité. Il continua vite pour dissiper le malaise qui s'installait.

« Jarvis va avoir besoin d'un peu de temps pour exploiter les images. Surtout qu'ensuite, il faudra comparer ce qu'on trouve à toutes les images de la ville de ces derniers temps pour retrouver son chemin...Ça va au moins lui prendre la nuit. Natasha, je suppose que personne ne se rendra compte que les données ont été compromises ?

-Naturellement pas.

-Donc rien ne presse, résuma Tony avec son éternel air semi-amusé, semi-blasé On va laisser Jarvis travailler tranquillement. Demain matin, Steve jettera un coup d'œil sur les candidats probables au titre de Monsieur l'assassin qui court plus vite que notre super soldat, et de là on scannera l'état jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve sa planque. Et LA, on lui demandera les produits qu'il prend parce que je veux les mêmes pour mon jogging ! Allez, Vengeurs rassemblement demain matin quand vous êtes réveillés. Je vais faire les arrangements pour le petit déjeuner. Allez au lit tout le monde, dit-il avec un geste de la main pour les envoyer dans leurs quartiers respectifs. »

Ce ne fut que quand tout le monde fut parti qu'il s'assit devant son poste de travail. Jarvis pouvait certes sortir toutes les vidéos qu'on voulait, mais il ne faisait confiance qu'à lui pour ce genre de tri. Il y avait une grande part de feeling pour ce genre de chose. La nuit allait être longue, soupira-t-il en attrapant une bouteille de whisky qui traînait dans le coin. Saisi d'une intuition, il demanda à Jarvis d'aussi lui sortir les images prises à l'entrée de la boîte de nuit. Il sut qu'il avait bien fait et comprit que le problème n'était pas simplement le fait que l'autre soit un champion de la course à pied quand il vit comment Steve avait été mis au sol. Tony avait rarement vu quelqu'un bouger de cette façon et à cette vitesse. Il commença à comparer la séquence aux différents arts martiaux connus et enseignés chez les agents secrets ou les mercenaires d'élite, pour avoir une idée d'où venait leur gars. Quand aucune correspondance ne put être trouvée, Tony fut obligé d'en conclure que c'était du mouvement naturel et instinctif. Le gars savait naturellement faire ça, on avait pas eu à lui apprendre. Ce genre de combattant naturel, c'était toujours une vraie plaie de tracer leur itinéraire et de dresser leur portrait. Il se passa longtemps la séquence image par image, jusqu'à se faire l'image la plus précise qu'il pouvait du tueur : sa corpulence, sa taille, sa façon de se déplacer, sa couleur de cheveux grâce à une mèche folle quand il sautait au dessus de Steve avant de prendre la fuite...Autant de données qu'il fournissait à Jarvis pour trouver leur homme dans l'enregistrement du parking. Il avait l'impression de s'user les yeux. Il rejeta la tête en arrière, soupira, ferma les yeux.

« Monsieur, il se peut que j'ai trouvé une information supplémentaire.

-Quoi ? La marque de son caleçon ?!

-Ce ne serait pas possible au vu des vêtements qu'il porte. Non, je voulais attirer votre attention sur son poignet gauche qu'on aperçoit dans cette image.

-Il a une montre Rolex que je n'ai pas encore, répliqua Tony sarcastique avant de regarder. »

Il mit un peu de temps à comprendre ce que Jarvis voulait lui faire remarquer. Ce n'était pas de la chair qu'il voyait sur l'image. C'était du métal. Un robot pourrait expliquer la force et la vitesse de ce gars. Mais il sentait que la réponse était plus compliquée que ça.

« Compare les infos qu'on a avec les bases de données du SHIELD, de la NSA, du FBI...de tous ceux qui croient qu'utiliser des acronymes, ça les rend crédibles ! Et tu ne m'envoies la réponse qu'à moi. Pas aux autres vengeurs. SI ça se trouve, ce sera une fausse piste.

-Comme vous voulez, Monsieur. Vous feriez bien d'aller dormir, cela vous fera du bien. J'ai assez d'informations pour terminer le travail automatiquement. J'en profiterai pour vous faire un compte-rendu des informations ramenées par Madame Romanova. Puisqu'elles peuvent aussi nous être utiles.

-La machine veut se débarrasser de son créateur. Je suis condamné au même sort que ce pauvre Frankenstein, répondit Tony dramatiquement. Mais je vais appliquer ton conseil. Dès que tu as le résultat, envoie-le moi directement sur mon téléphone. J'avoue que je veux savoir qui peut mettre le grand Captain America au tapis comme ça... »

Le lendemain matin, quand Steve se leva, il se dirigea directement vers la salle de réunion. Il n'y trouva que Natasha, qui semblait absorbée dans la contemplation des informations que Jarvis lui servait. Elle avait un air neutre, mais Steve pouvait voir que sa bouche était plus pincée que d'habitude. Elle ne semblait pas encore l'avoir aperçu. Il s'éclaircit la gorge pour se faire remarquer. Elle sursauta, puis se tourna vers lui, avec un sourire qui n'allait pas jusque dans son regard.

« Déjà levé ?

-Je pense qu'on est les plus matinaux.

-Probablement, dit-elle en s'asseyant sur le bord de la table, les jambes pendant dans le vide. En tournant un peu la tête, elle pouvait toujours apercevoir l'écran.

-Qu'est-ce que tu regardes, demanda-t-il en s'approchant.

-La vidéo de la sortie de la discothèque.

-Ah...

-Tu n'as pas à être gêné. Ça arrive à tout le monde de se faire surprendre. Il faut juste comprendre pourquoi. »

Il regarda lui aussi l'écran, et se vit se faire jeter au sol par celui qui par la suite allait le distancer sans soucis. Natasha rembobinait à chaque fois, passant la scène plusieurs fois, attentive, comme si elle voyait quelque chose que lui ne voyait pas. Il commençait à se sentir gêné que son inattention soit un tel sujet de curiosité...

« Je..Je préférerais que ça reste entre nous..Cette vidéo, je veux dire...

-Comme tu veux. N'empêche...Cette prise me dit quelque chose, murmura-t-elle pensive, rongeant l'ongle de son pouce droit.

-Impossible, leur dit la voix ensommeillée de Tony qui venait de rentrer. J'ai fait comparer à Jarvis cette séquence avec tous les arts martiaux connus, et ça n'a rien donné...

-Il n'y a pas que les arts martiaux dans la vie, Stark. La plupart du temps, ils ne sont d'ailleurs pas d'une grande aide. Non, ça c'est différent...Mais ça me dit quelque chose comme réaction...

-Peut-être un espion que tu as connu avant, tenta Steve.

-Évidemment, mais lequel ?

-Là, je n'ai rien de neuf, dit simplement Tony en jetant un coup d'œil sur son téléphone portable. Mais plutôt que de chercher ça, on ferait mieux d'aller voir ton Docteur Maboul dès ce matin, non ?

-Oui, avec un peu de chance, ce sera une piste plus utile.

-Mais..Rien de neuf sur la localisation de ce type, s'exclama Steve en pointant l'écran où une fois de plus tournait la vidéo de lui s'écrasant au sol.

-On sait comment il est sorti du parking, expliqua Tony, en affichant une autre image par dessus la vidéo, la faisant glisser de son téléphone à l'hologramme central de la table. Là, c'est lui sur cette moto...

-Il fallait que ce soit une moto, gémit Natasha. Les hommes...Ils font tout pour avoir une grosse cylindrée entre les jambes...

-Oui, bon, Jarvis est en train de chercher, dès qu'il saura, je serai au courant et donc vous serez au courant.

-Bon, plus qu'à aller voir ce cher docteur, conclut Natasha avec un air mauvais, faisant craquer les phalanges de ses doigts. J'ai deux mots à lui dire.

-Attends, tu le connais ?

-Programmation mentale...Évidemment que je le connais. Il m'a crée une magnifique enfance de toutes pièces, plusieurs identités...Je suis passée plusieurs fois entre ses mains.

-Je..Je ne savais pas.

-Oh allons, Steve, c'est de notoriété publique au SHIELD. Il m'a tellement trafiqué la mémoire que je ne sais même pas quelle version est la vraie. On va dire que maintenant je fais le choix de garder les souvenirs qui m'arrangent.

-Mais..si tu es tellement impliquée, tu crois que c'est une bonne idée de... ?

-Je suis une professionnelle. Je ne vais pas le tuer dès que je passerai la porte. Mais si jamais il ne répond pas à nos questions, je vais me faire un véritable plaisir de le tabasser jusqu'à ce qu'il ait une bonne raison de ne pas vouloir nous parler...

-Steve, j'aime son plan !

-Je suppose que ce sera mieux pour toi d'être là au final, soupira le soldat. Parfait, mettons-nous en route. Où est Hawkeye ?

-Il suit une autre piste pour le moment, lui répondit l'espionne. Il a décidé de suivre les mouvements de fonds. Apparemment pas mal de commandes ont transité par les marchés noirs et les banques de Madripoor, et il est parmi les agents du SHIELD qui savent le mieux s'en sortir là-bas. Il nous tiendra au courant de l'avancée.

-Oh, OK. Donc, on a presque un plan pour une fois.

-Faut pas en prendre l'habitude. Moi je vous dis, on a besoin de créativité et d'instantané dans ce groupe, lança Tony en se dirigeant vers l'ascenseur. »

Steve se demanda pendant tout le chemin si c'était une bonne idée d'emmener Natasha sur cette opération. Il fut sur que c'était une mauvaise idée quand il vit l'arsenal qu'elle avait emmené. Pendant tout le trajet, elle démonta, remonta, nettoya des armes de différents calibres, ainsi qu'une impressionnante collection d'armes blanches qu'elle rangea soigneusement dans un sac qu'elle portait en bandoulière. Steve ne pouvait qu'imaginer ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir à ce moment précis, mais il savait aussi qu'il devrait s'assurer qu'elle ne fasse rien qu'elle pourrait regretter par la suite. Il devait autant protéger leur cible que la jeune femme d'elle-même. Il ne put pourtant pas s'empêcher de sourire devant cette maniaquerie. Ça lui rappelait les opérations avec les Howling Commandos. A chaque fois que l'enjeu devenait de plus en plus important, Bucky avait cette tendance de s'occuper les mains et l'esprit de la même façon, avec le même air à la fois absent et profondément préoccupé. Natasha dut s'apercevoir de son air pensif, car elle releva la tête et la pencha de côté, posant silencieusement la question. Ses mains interrompirent leur travail quelques instants alors qu'elle attendait la réponse de son coéquipier.

« Cette manie de toujours tout vérifier avant une mission...Ça me rappelle quelqu'un du temps de la guerre, expliqua-t-il.

-C'est une bonne habitude. Un équipement bien entretenu peut faire la différence entre la réussite et un échec, ou entre la vie et la mort. Surtout dans les conditions difficiles. Je veux dire, ici, c'est moins évident, mais parfois quand j'ai du intervenir en Sibérie, c'était important de vérifier que le givre ne bouchait pas le canon des pistolets ou des fusils. C'est mon instructeur qui m'a appris tout ça. Il était encore plus maniaque que moi, continua-t-elle avec un sourire. Personne d'autre que lui n'aurait pu toucher à ses armes, et il cherchait d'abord un bon endroit où les mettre avant de chercher où s'installer lui...

-Pff, des armes, ça se rachète, intervint Tony depuis l'avant de la voiture. Je veux dire, si je passais plus de trois mois avec la même armure, je me sentirai vieux jeu...Où est l'innovation ?

-Je peux comprendre...Pour rien au monde je ne voudrais un autre bouclier que celui-là. On a traversé tellement de choses ensemble, que c'est comme si il était une partie de moi.

-Précisément. Ce n'étaient pas de simples armes de série qu'il utilisait. C'était comme...j'hésite entre ses maîtresses ou ses enfants...

-Jamais eu envie d'être une arme alors, se moqua Tony. »

Il se rendit compte qu'il avait touché un point sensible quand elle se renferma, son léger sourire disparaissant de ses lèvres. Elle reprit son travail, essayant de ne rien laisser paraître. Steve jeta un regard noir à Tony, le genre de regard qui voulait dire « si tu ne t'excuses pas toi-même, tu vas le regretter ». Et à sa surprise, Tony ne voulait pas que Steve puisse penser qu'il était insensible. Il prit une grande inspiration et se lança :

« Je suis désolé, je n'aurai pas du, commença-t-il (et c'était une grande première).

-Tu ne pouvais pas savoir, Tony, répondit-elle simplement. Il fait simplement partie des choses que je préférerais garder pour moi.

-On en parlera plus, c'est promis, garantit Steve avec son regard de chiot à cause duquel on lui aurait donné le bon Dieu sans confession.

-De toute façon, on est arrivés. En avant. »

Natasha ne dit rien, saisit son sac, et fut la première à sortir le regard dur. On ne devenait pas l'une des femmes les plus dangereuses du monde en se laissant manipuler par ses émotions ou par ses vieux démons. Elle s'approcha de la porte, et commença à sortir de quoi la forcer. Ce n'est pas parce qu'ils arrivaient en plein jour qu'ils comptaient donner à leur cible le temps de s'enfuir. Elle avait fini d'ouvrir la porte quand les deux autres la rejoignirent. Tony poussa légèrement la porte, laissant les deux entraînés pour ce genre de mission passer devant, chacun une arme au poing. Ils montèrent les escaliers en silence. Tony aurait préféré venir en armure, il aurait pu scanner l'immeuble pour des signes de vie, mais ça ne correspondait pas à une approche discrète. Il soupira et suivit les autres à l'étage supérieur. Il rentra dans Steve qui s'était arrêté devant la porte de l'appartement du docteur après l'avoir ouverte. Il allait dire quelque chose quand il se rendit comte que Natasha aussi s'était arrêtée, interdite. Il pencha la tête pour observer l'intérieur de l'appartement sans que la carrure de Steve ne le dérange. Il comprit le silence.

Tout était renversé, les livres traînaient par terre au milieu de feuilles de papier. Il y avait clairement eu une lutte. La fenêtre était ouverte, ce qui expliquait que la porte ait encore été verrouillée à leur entrée. Mais ce n'était pas le pire. Non, le pire c'était l'odeur du sang. Natasha fut la première à reprendre contenance et à entrer dans l'appartement. Le bon docteur était assis sur sa chaise, devant le bureau, attaché par cordes. Mais ce n'est pas comme s'il pouvait bouger. Une longue pointe de métal était enfoncée dans son œil droit et vu son angle, directement dans son cerveau. Il était là, bouche ouverte, yeux vides. Sa chemise avait été ouverte et sur sa poitrine avait été gravée avec un couteau une inscription en cyrillique. Les vengeurs s'approchèrent un peu plus. Tony eut la nausée quand il vit que l'homme respirait encore. Steve se contenta de demander à Natasha ce que voulait dire ce qui était marqué sur l'homme. « Traître » répondit-elle simplement. Elle montra du doigt les avants-bras de l'homme qui étaient eux aussi lacérés. « Et là il y a marqué Justice, et sur l'autre Liberté ». Celui qui avait fait ça avait donc une connaissance claire des activités de la victime, pensa Steve. Il avait aussi fait en sorte de le laisser en vie, dans un état végétatif. Une bonne vieille trépanation pour quelqu'un qui jouer avec la cervelle des gens, châtiment approprié. Tony lui fit un signe de la main, vers la bibliothèque de l'autre côté de la pièce. Une fois que Steve arriva près de lui, il commença :

« Tiens, regarde, je crois que c'est pour toi, dit-il d'une voix blanche. »

Il était encore mal à l'aise avec ce genre de tortures physiques. Il ne supportait pas de voir la souffrance physique. Ça lui rappelait trop l'Afghanistan. Il continua :

« Je vais attendre dehors et appeler le SHIELD. Il y a peut-être encore quelque chose à faire pour lui, dit-il en désignant l'homme attaché sur la chaise qui respirait tranquillement, comme si sa cervelle n'avait pas été transpercée.

-Pas de soucis, Tony, lui répondit Steve en lui posant une main rassurante sur l'épaule. On peut se débrouiller avec Natasha. »

Il déplia le bout de papier que Tony lui avait donné. C'était un mot griffonné à la hâte :

_Désolé de ne pas être resté pour vous montrer mon travail, mais comme hier j'ai du m'absenter un peu vite. J'ai encore quelques personnes à qui je dois rendre visite. Mais en tout cas, vous tenez la forme._

Steve le serra dans son poing. En plus, il se faisait narguer. L'autre avait été là, et en était déjà à deux meurtres juste sous le nez de Steve. Qu'importe si ce n'était pas exactement des parangons d'innocence...Trop, c'était trop. Il remarqua alors Natasha qui fouillait le bureau et les livres au sol.

« Je cherche s'il n'a pas encore des dossiers sur les Dormeurs, lui répondit-elle quand elle sentit son regard interrogateur.

-Son tueur a du les emmener...

-Il n'est pas encore mort. Il a de la chance.

-On a du interrompre le salaud qui lui a fait ça, dit-il en lui tendant le papier. »

Elle le lit, le tourna, et le retourna dans tous les sens. Elle attrapa un bloc-notes qui traînait sur le bureau et compara les deux feuilles.

« Ce n'est pas le même papier, constata-t-elle simplement.

-Il aurait préparé ça en avance ?

-Pas forcément. Il y a un filigrane dans cette feuille, celui utilisé par la section X. Il a du utiliser une page des rapports qu'il a emmené...Mais ça va pas nous aider à retrouver sa piste. Et je ne trouve rien d'autre dans l'appartement. Un vrai pro, pesta-t-elle.

-Mais apparemment qui n'est pas pour le fait que l'HYDRA ait récupéré des agents de la section X si on en croit ce qu'il a écrit. On aurait encore un agent russe fidèle à la cause sur les bras.

-Si c'est le cas, il doit peut-être encore utiliser les refuges de l'époque. Et en plein New York...Je me souviens d'un bâtiment abandonné à Brooklyn qui était utilisé pour des opérations à l'époque. Rien ne prouve qu'il y soit, mais s'il joue sur la carte de la nostalgie...On le trouvera dans le coin.

-On a que ça à faire. Stark a dit qu'il s'occuperait d'accueillir le SHIELD ici, on a qu'à y aller directement.

-Ça marche. »

Ils descendirent tous les deux et s'installèrent dans la voiture. Natasha prit le volant et les conduisit jusque dans Brooklyn. Le quartier avait énormément changé, mais Steve reconnaissait certaines choses par ci, par là. Il essaya de mémoriser le plus possibles les changements. Il savait que connaître parfaitement un endroit était toujours intéressant si les choses tournaient mal. Natasha gara la voiture dans une ruelle et indiqua un vieil immeuble abandonné.

« Voilà, pendant un temps, c'est de cet endroit dont on se servait comme base en ville. Il était en meilleur état à l'époque.

-Mais je crois que tu as raison. Il est occupé, dit Steve en indiquant une fenêtre à laquelle il avait cru voir une silhouette.

-En avant alors. Et soyons prêts à tout, répondit l'espionne en sortant de la voiture et en attrapant une arme. »

Il fit de même, cachant une arme dans son dos. Il n'avait pas son bouclier, mais n'en avait pas besoin. Ils entrèrent tous les deux dans l'immeuble. Il était vide, froid et sale. Ils montèrent à l'étage, essayant d'être le plus silencieux possible. Steve se repéra mentalement pour trouver la porte qui les mènerait près de la fenêtre où il avait vu du mouvement. Lorsqu'il la trouva, elle était fermée. Il vit que Natasha attrapait de quoi la forcer. Il l'interrompit d'un geste et d'un grand coup de pied dans la serrure, il ouvrit la porte en grand. Personne dans l'appartement. Mais il était occupé. Des armes de toutes sortes et de tous calibres étaient posées partout, des cartes de la ville avec des annotations écrites à la fois en anglais et en russe. Sur une table proche de la fenêtre trônaient des vieux dossiers. Natasha s'en approcha avec l'agilité d'un chat pendant que Steve balayait tout l'appartement du regard : pas âme qui vive.

« Ce sont bien les dossiers sur les Dormeurs... Apparemment, il a même noté ce qu'il leur a fait au nom de l'HYDRA. On va pouvoir récupérer toute leur programmation avec ça, et savoir exactement la suite de leur plan, dit-elle, excitée. »

Steve allait répondre quand il fut interrompu par la sonnerie du téléphone de la jeune femme. Il lui lança un regard qui avait tout du « depuis quand on laisse son téléphone allumé pendant une infiltration ? Où est la discrétion là-dedans ? » mais elle répondit quand même.

« Oui, Tony, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Le SHIELD vient d'arriver...

-Parfait, mais pas une raison d'appeler sur la ligne d'urgence, le reprit-elle.

-Je n'ai pas fini. J'ai demandé à Jarvis d'étudier la vidéo de la boîte de nuit pour savoir à qui on avait à faire. On a trouvé qu'une seule correspondance probable. Et si c'est le cas... Je sais même pas comment c'est possible, et vous avez intérêt à sortir d'où vous êtes et vite.

-Quelle correspondance ? Je pense que Steve et moi, on peut s'occuper de pas mal de menaces tant qu'elles ne sont pas divines ou extra-terrestres.

-Franchement, quand on voit le dossier de ce gars..

-Tony, coupa-t-elle. Qui c'est ?

-Apparemment, le Winter Soldier. Tu dois connaître, au moins de réputation.

-C'est impossible, dit-elle d'une voix blanche. Le Winter Soldier est mort. »

Ils entendirent un rire venant de la salle d'à côté. La porte s'ouvrit.

« Je pense que si c'était le cas, je serai le premier au courant. »


	6. Chapter 6

**Bon, j'avais un chapitre totalement différent prévu pour la semaine, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de terminer. Et vu qu'il est très important pour l'histoire, je n'ai pas voulu vous donner quelque chose d'à moitié fini. Donc changement de programme, et petit intermède pour suivre les aventures de Clint à Madripoor (on fait avec ce qu'on peut pour tenir son calendrier). En espérant que cela vous plaise, oubliez pas les petites reviews et à la semaine prochaine!**

* * *

Afin de ne pas attirer l'attention, le SHIELD avait décidé que Clint prendrait une ligne d'avion normale pour aller à Madripoor. Il avait aussi été décrété que ce serait lui qui irait se baigner avec les requins de la finance occulte mondiale, sous le prétexte qu'il connaissait bien les milieux criminels de l'île. Il avait failli répondre qu'ils ne s'étaient pas exactement quittés dans les meilleurs termes, mais le regard que lui avaient lancé ses supérieurs ne laissant pas de possibilité de répondre. Alors il se retrouvait à l'aéroport, en essayant d'être incognito, alors qu'il pourrait être en train de courir à l'aventure avec ses amis vengeurs. Surtout qu'il était assez intrigué lui aussi quant à la suite des évènements. Certes, remonter les fonds de l'HYDRA permettrait surement de mieux comprendre leurs plans, mais si par malheur il n'y avait pas que l'HYDRA en jeu, son équipe se retrouvait avec un membre de moins. Enfin, ils le tiendraient au courant si vraiment la situation évoluait, et il arriverait bien à revenir rapidement en Amérique. La dernière fois, il avait bien volé un jet privé à un caïd du crime de Madripoor pour rentrer plus vite (oui c'était en partie pour ça qu'ils ne s'étaient pas quittés dans les meilleurs termes). Il passa les contrôles sécurité sans encombre (tout son équipement était caché sous un fond qui bloquait les rayons des détecteurs). Alors oui, on pouvait passer absolument n'importe quoi dans un aéroport, mais il fallait quand même faire confiance. Il s'acheta un sandwich et une bouteille de coca pour passer le temps devant la porte d'embarquement. Naturellement, le SHIELD n'avait pas voulu lui acheter une place en business...Non, il avait le droit à la classe éco, et aux enfants qui hurlent... Qui avait comme idée d'emmener des enfants sur un vol à destination de Madripoor honnêtement?

Clint regarda autour de lui. A part les familles nombreuses qui voulaient aller profiter de l'Océan Pacifique et des clubs de vacances qui servaient de façade pour le blanchiment des activités moins recommandables de l'île de Madripoor, il y avait aussi divers malfrats, des petites frappes, des financiers, des trafiquants de drogue, tous ces gens qui se disaient que l'île sans loi serait une bonne idée pour se faire oublier des représentants de la loi, tout en gardant contact avec les empires criminels qui tenaient l'île, mais qui gardaient des activités sur le continent. Pour faire une carrière dans la mafia et dans les réseaux de trafic, il fallait en passer par Madripoor, se faire connaître, montrer ce qu'on valait. C'était en partie pour ça qu'il y était allé la première fois, avant de se faire recruter par le SHIELD. Mais bon, tous ces gens pensaient qu'ils disparaissaient de la circulation alors que Madripoor était quadrillé par toutes les agences de renseignement du monde. C'était le véritable échiquier du renseignement et du trafic mondial, un plateau pour un jeu mortel, mais tellement motivant. Quelque part, Clint était heureux d'y retourner, d'avoir à démêler l'écheveau des pistes laissées par l'HYDRA, éviter les pièges, poser les bonnes questions. L'action avait du bon, mais un travail de fond était souvent plus agréable. Il avait moins l'impression de n'être qu'un soldat ou qu'un outil que l'organisation pouvait décider d'utiliser quand il voulait. Alors que quand il avait un puzzle à résoudre...Et bien, il se sentait plus irremplaçable.

Il se décida à essayer de récupérer un peu de sommeil avant d'être obligé de se lever et de s'enfermer dans l'avion pour...beaucoup trop d'heures. Il se dit qu'il aurait été mieux à essayer de se glisser dans le lit de Natasha...Elle avait elle aussi l'air volontaire...Et le peu qu'ils avaient fait lui avait franchement donné envie de plus. Vivement qu'il rentre en Amérique... L'hôtesse commença à appeler les passagers pour l'embarquement. Il décida de laisser passer les familles, et les mines patibulaires. Il n'avait aucune hâte de se retrouver serré dans une boîte de conserve volante quand il avait goûté au confort des Quinjet améliorés par Tony Stark lui-même. Il avait même pu aller dans le jet privé de Stark, et bizarrement il ne pensait pas que les avions de ligne avaient eux aussi une plateforme de pole dance dans la section divertissement. Il finit par monter, tenta de mettre son sac dans les compartiments supérieurs (qui étaient déjà pleins, merci les familles nombreuses), abandonna, finit par glisser son sac sous son siège (et tant pis, si celui de derrière donnait des coups de pied dedans, il le regretterait si les flèches explosives ou fumigènes s'actionnaient), et s'installa comme il pouvait dans une rangée de gamins brailleurs. Le voyage allait être très long. Clint essaya de faire sa plus belle tête de "ne me parlez pas les rases-moquette" et espéra que ce serait suffisant pour ne pas subir des attentions mal venues.

Le voyage se déroula presque sans encombres. Clint était à deux doigts de se détendre totalement quand un des enfants lui vomit sur les genoux. Il avait apparemment essayé de se lever pour aller aux toilettes quand la nausée était déjà insupportable. Clint hésita à prendre une grande respiration pour se calmer (mauvaise idée avec l'odeur) ou bien à tuer le gosse avec une des 350 techniques à sa disposition. L'hôtesse arriva pour essayer de nettoyer les dégâts, augmentant les possibilités à 380. Mais le SHIELD l'accablerait de paperasse s'il tuait un civil, surtout mineur. Il ferma les yeux et essaya de dormir, ou au moins de se détendre. Ce fut alors qu'un des bébés du rang derrière lui se décida à hurler. Il ne se tut pas pendant tout le reste du voyage. Clint commençait à comprendre la problématique des bébés secoués.

Au final, ils eurent du retard, l'aéroport de Madripoor était occupé quand ils arrivèrent enfin, et ils se retrouvèrent à faire des tours en attendant le feu vert de la tour de contrôle. Clint n'hésita pas à classer l'expérience dans les pires vols de sa vie (les autres étaient souvent dans des avions qui n'auraient plus du voler depuis quelques décennies avant d'être parachuté dans un théâtre d'opération hostile). Quand il descendit enfin, il eut le plaisir de se rendre compte que ses bagages avaient été perdues (oui, celles-là même qui contenaient son arc, et la plupart de son équipement). Il essaya d'aller voir un responsable, et apparemment il y avait eu un souci lors du chargement et ses bagages était surement partis au Wakanda, mais dès qu'ils reviendraient à Madripoor, il serait le premier prévenu. Il resserra un peu sa prise sur le sac qui lui restait et qui contenait quelques flèches, assez pour se défendre en cas de soucis. Il devait de toute façon retrouver l'agent de liaison du SHIELD, qui pourrait bien lui fournir des armes. Puis, dans Madripoor, la capitale du crime, ce n'était vraiment pas compliqué de se fournir en armes de tous calibres et de toutes les provenances. Mais tout de même, le voyage commençait mal.

Il sortit donc de la zone sécurisée de l'aéroport pour aller se mêler au reste des voyageurs dans le grand hall, essayant de repérer son agent de liaison. Evidemment, ce n'était pas quelqu'un en costard qui tenait un panneau marqué "SHIELD" dessus. Sinon, ça se serait vite transformé en un cadavre en costard avec un panneau marqué SHIELD sur lequel les gens auraient probablement dessiné des parties génitales stylisées. Clint ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant les nombreuses affiches qui essayaient de présenter l'île de Madripoor comme un paradis. Ce n'était pas pour ses plages ou pour ses hôtels que la ville était réputée dans le monde entier. Mais les activités de blanchiment avaient besoin de toujours se renouveler, et les casinos étaient soumis à une surveillance de plus en plus étroite. Les banques ne pouvaient pas non plus se permettre de continuer à brasser tellement d'argent. Les crises financières à répétition avaient poussé les autorités à resserrer leur surveillance sur les comptes off-shore. Alors, maintenant, on la jouait île paradisiaque au coeur du Pacifique, attirant des touristes de tous les horizons, amenant des liquidités dans toutes les monnaies du monde, et l'argent sale coulait à flots, disparaissant derrière des façades innocentes. Petite règle à retenir: rien n'était propre et légal à Madripoor. Et c'était exactement pour ça que cette ville-état était unique au monde, parce qu'elle assumait sa part de violence et arrivait à la magnifier. Le crime n'avait jamais été un souci pour Madripoor, c'était même sa principale ressource. Et forcément quand on attirait les plus grands criminels du monde, qu'on abritait le plus gros marché noir (tout s'achetait si on avait les moyens et si on savait où chercher), on attirait aussi des...pas des héros non, mais des gens qui essayaient de faire en sorte que tout ce beau monde ne sorte pas de Madripoor. Ici, tout était contrôlé et personne ne s'amusait à faire de vagues. Il y avait un certain respect entre les crapules.

Il sursauta quand quelqu'un posa la main sur son épaule. C'était une belle femme, blonde, un peu plus petite que lui, bien taillée, au visage doux. Il ne voyait pas ses yeux qui étaient cachés par une paire de lunette de soleil. Elle portait un débardeur bleu clair, et un short en jean (pas un mini short, non, il arrivait à mi-cuisse). Avec un beau sourire, elle lui dit:

"Clint Barton, c'est bien ça?

-Pour vous, n'importe quoi, répondit-il avec un sourire charmeur (plus par réflexe, se dit-il en pensant à Natasha).

-Bobbi Morse, je vous attendais. Un peu de retard, je vois?

-Oh et encore, vous ne vous êtes pas fait vomir dessus pendant le voyage.

-Je crois qu'on va rentrer et vous m'expliquerez tout ça...Vous voyagez léger?

-Un sac a été perdu. Je vais avoir besoin d'affaires. Vous avez de quoi faire?

-J'ai tout ce qu'il vous faut, dit-elle en partant, faisant tourner les clés de sa voiture dans sa main."

Il la regarda partir, elle avait un léger déhanché qui lui plaisait bien. Le dernier agent de liaison avec qui il avait été en contact ici avait été un grand baraqué chauve de 50 ans. Il avait gagné au change. Ils montèrent dans la voiture (un petit cabriolet rouge), et s'engagèrent dans le trafic chargé de la métropole du crime. Une fois sur la route, avec le vent dans les cheveux, ils parlèrent plus librement.

"Le SHIELD ne m'a pas dit pourquoi vous veniez, commença-t-elle.

-Pitié, tutoies-moi. Clint Barton, nom de code Hawkeye donc, se représenta-t-il. Une mission de reconnaissance, je dois tracer des financements, et des anciennes armes soviétiques.

-Des relents de Guerre Froide...J'adore ça! Bobbi, donc, nom de code Mockingbird, répondit-elle avec un clin d'oeil. On reste dans le thème aviaire...

-Tant que la base d'opérations ne s'appelle pas "le nid" ça me convient. Stark a déjà essayé d'appeler ma chambre comme ça à la Tour...

-Oh c'est vrai, agent du SHIELD et vengeur...Je suis avec un VIP!

-Un VIP qui a perdu son équipement à cause d'un problème de chargement..

-Oh, Clint..Tu es encore naïf, ton équipement a bien du arriver, mais il va être vidé par les hommes du Maître du Crime de la ville. Rien de compromettant?

-Pas de documents, non, mais mon arme de choix est assez distinctive pour que je me rappelle au bon souvenir des maîtres de la ville.

-Bien, ça va être plus palpitant comme ça. Parce que se contenter de menacer des banquiers, c'est vite ennuyeux."

Ils restèrent quelques temps dans un silence confortable. Il aimait bien cette fille, elle avait de la répartie, et elle était moins...mystérieuse au premier abord que Natasha. Blonde ou rousse, il n'avait que l'embarras du choix...Non, il fallait qu'il arrête de penser comme ça. On ne plaquait pas et on ne trompait pas une des femmes les plus dangereuses du monde, même avec un agent ultra formé. Il ferma les yeux et tapota la portière de la voiture au rythme d'une musique qu'il était seul à entendre. Au bout de quelques instants, il se redressa:

"Des changements dans la...politique de l'île?

-Changement de personnes, pas vraiment de fonctionnement. J'ai des dossiers à l'appartement qui devraient pouvoir expliquer tout ça. Mais effectivement, il y a une grosse activité sur le marché noir, des anciens projets du KGB, ce genre de choses...

-Exactement ce qu'on cherche. Le projet "Dormeurs" ça vous dit quelque chose?

-Je crois l'avoir vu passer...Mais même avec nos contacts, j'ai pas pu accéder à la vente, et pas moyen de connaître l'acheteur. Honnêtement, c'était la grande nouvelle de l'année. De sacrées armes apparemment.

-On peut dire ça...

-Qu'est-ce que c'est?

-Des agents formés et laissés en cryogénie le temps qu'on en ait besoin apparemment. Tout ça avec notice d'utilisation...

-Donc de quoi relancer des opérations de type Guerre froide, donc?

-Précisément. C'est ce genre de chose qu'on veut éviter. Donc on veut retrouver l'acheteur, retrouver les contacts et aller chercher le cerveau de l'opération.

-On connait leurs objectifs?

-Non, pas encore. Les vengeurs sont sur l'affaire..Le SHIELD aussi, je pense. Mais bizarrement, ils ne me tiennent pas au courant.

-Les relations entre les vengeurs et le SHIELD sont..relativement tendues, reconnut-elle à regret. Je pense que le Commandant Hill est assez jalouse de voir un groupe comme ça s'attirer toute la reconnaissance du public alors qu'on s'acharne dans l'ombre.

-Ce n'est pas le groupe qui a la reconnaissance, ce sont les plus médiatiques. Avec Iron Man, comment ne pas attirer les objectifs? Et nos uniformes sont plus seyants.

-Hum, l'uniforme moulant du SHIELD a des arguments. Il suffit de savoir le porter.

-J'ai hâte de voir ça, dit-il en la regardant.

-On m'avait prévenue que j'avais à faire à un grand séducteur, dit-elle en lui jetant un regard par dessus ses lunettes de soleil."

Elle avait de charmants yeux bleus. C'était une information qu'il était content d'avoir. Ils arrivèrent dans un des quartiers chics de la ville. Il lui posa une question silencieuse.

"Quoi? J'allais pas garder la planque moisie de l'ancien temps. Je tiens à mon confort!"

Décidément, il aimait bien cette fille.

Ils s'installèrent dans l'appartement, discutèrent de la situation sur l'île. Elle lui montra différentes armes, il décida de prendre une arme de poing, ça suffirait en cas de soucis. Elle attrapa deux bâtons, qui pouvaient se réunir en une longue perche. "Je préfère le corps à corps" dit-elle simplement en les mettant dans son sac à main. Ils décidèrent ensuite de regarder les informations qu'ils pouvaient glaner sur l'ordinateur pour retrouver les différentes banques par lesquelles la somme nécessaire à acheter les Dormeurs avait transité. Ils passèrent en revue tous les noms que Natasha avait réussi à réunir dans les dossiers du gérant de la discothèque, dans l'espoir que Bobbi en reconnaîtrait un. Elle réagit:

"Celui-là, je le connais. On peut aller lui rendre visite, c'est un des intermédiaires souvent utilisés pour arriver à importer n'importe quoi sur le territoire américain. Un contrebandier redoutable, ça fait un certain temps que le SHIELD essaie de lui mettre le grappin dessus, mais on a jamais assez de preuve pour l'enfermer un petit moment.

-Si on peut lui mettre l'achat des Dormeurs pour le compte de l'HYDRA sur le dos, ça devrait être plus facile déjà.

-Oui, à supposer qu'il ait gardé les documents prouvant la commande.

-Le SHIELD est tenu par les preuves, pas les vengeurs...

-C'est pour ça que je suis jalouse!"

Ils décidèrent de se mettre en route, armés et prêts. S'il n'avait pas les preuves, un bon interrogatoire en bonne et due forme serait suffisant. Ils arrivèrent en bas d'une haute tour qui servait de bureau pour une grande banque de renommée internationale. Bien sur, leurs bureaux de Madripoor étaient moins recommandables que les autres, mais brassaient plus d'argent, tant qu'on était pas trop regardant sur son origine. Ils se firent passés pour des agents du fisc américain (ça ouvrait encore beaucoup de portes, même aussi loin du continent), et montèrent jusqu'au bureau de leur cible. Dans l'ascenseur, Bobbi sortit ses deux bâtons (ils étaient assez courts, pas plus longs que ses avant-bras) et appuya sur un petit bouton sur le côté de l'un d'eux. Un léger grésillement électrique se fit entendre.

"Des bâtons taser, expliqua-t-elle. Je n'ai rien trouvé de plus pratique pour le combat ou les interrogations.

-Pas mal, pas mal...Je préfère rester à distance personnellement, répondit-il en vérifiant que son arme était bien chargée."

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, et ils s'engouffrèrent dans le long couloir vitré et totalement désert. Les lumières étaient éteintes, et il n'y avait pas un bruit. Silencieusement, Clint fit un signe de la tête à Bobbi pour lui dire de faire attention. Aucune activité dans un étage de bureau en plein milieu de la journée, ça faisait hurler son instinct. Il y avait quelque chose de louche dans cette histoire. Ils arrivèrent enfin à la porte du bureau du banquier/contrebandier qui avait sûrement supervisé l'envoi et le transport des Dormeurs. D'un hochement de tête, Bobbi lui indiqua qu'elle était prête. Il donna un grand coup de pied dans la porte, et ils entrèrent tous les deux, arme à la main.

Ils étaient bien attendus. Un groupe de 6 hommes leur faisait face, armes à la main, portant l'uniforme de l'HYDRA. Au centre, sur un haut fauteuil en cuir, une femme leur faisait face. Elle avait de longs cheveux verts, des yeux de la même couleur, le visage fin, affûté comme une lame, des yeux en amande, des pommettes saillantes. Elle était..acérée, comme une arme redoutable. Elle était habillée d'une combinaison de cuir vert proche du corps, et de longues bottes dans une teinte plus foncée. Elle avait les jambes croisées. Quand elle les vit, elle se lécha les lèvres d'un air menaçant. Elle était comme un serpent prêt à frapper.

"Clint Barton...Nous n'attendions plus que vous, dit-elle d'une voix doucereuse. Quel bonheur que vous vous soyez joints à nous."


	7. Chapter 7

**Bon, ce fut une semaine rude encore. Donc chapitre court, j'espère intéressant quand même, et je vais essayer de me rattraper pour la suite à faire des chapitres plus longs et plus travaillés (les vacances c'est compliqué, j'ai du sortir ça en une journée parce que j'ai plus d'avance!). Bref, du détail d'intendance, mais on va tenir le rythme. Enfin, est-ce que vous préférez que je tienne le rythme de une update par semaine, même courte, ou alors du plus long avec risque de moins souvent?**

* * *

Pour Natasha, les quelques minutes qui suivirent se passèrent comme dans un rêve. Si on lui demandait aujourd'hui, elle dirait qu'elle n'était vraiment pas elle-même et qu'elle se sentait plus spectatrice de la scène qu'actrice. Evidemment, personne ne la croirait si elle disait ça. Mais pour elle, c'était comme un film qui passait, parce que bien évidemment, ça ne pouvait pas être réel. Après tout, elle savait que le Winter Soldier était mort, et elle avait passé assez de temps à s'en vouloir. Alors ça ne pouvait pas être lui qui s'avançait vers eux d'une démarche à la fois souple et assurée, son long manteau flottent légèrement derrière lui au rythme de ses pas, un masque lui cachant la partie inférieure du visage, mais pas ses yeux qui avaient gardé cette lumière au fond d'eux qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'admirer. Si Steve n'avait pas été à côté d'elle, et si elle n'avait pas autant été sous le choc, elle lui aurait sûrement sauté au cou. Tout ce qu'il avait fait était pardonné par le simple fait qu'il soit...là, vivant devant elle. Elle déglutit difficilement. Il était encore plus beau et charismatique quand on ne s'attendait pas à le voir...C'est comme ça qu'elle expliquait le fait qu'elle n'avait absolument aucune réaction. C'était comme si son instinct (qui normalement réagissait à la moindre menace) avait admis que jamais le danger ne pourrait venir de lui.

Son partenaire avait une réaction toute différente. Il avait devant lui un meurtrier, quelqu'un qui pouvait sûrement leur donner des informations sur l'HYDRA, voire qui coopérait avec l'organisation. Ses réflexes de soldat ne lui laissaient qu'une seule réaction possible dès qu'il aperçut l'homme en face de lui: sortir son arme et le tenir en joue, s'interposant entre l'homme et Natasha.

"Stop. On ne bouge plus. Les mains l'air, là où je peux les voir, lança Steve de sa voix la plus autoritaire."

Même sous la menace d'une arme, l'autre gardait un air presque nonchalant. Il haussa les épaules, et leva doucement les mains, plus pour faire plaisir à Steve que parce qu'il se sentait menacé. Il pencha légèrement la tête de côté, et commença doucement:

"On en est déjà au stade de la menace? Alors que je suis venu sans armes et que c'est vous qui êtes rentrés chez moi sans autorisation? Décidément...

-Pas la peine de faire ton malin, continua Steve. Ce n'est pas nous qui avons tué deux personnes en même pas une semaine.

-Seulement deux? Je crois que votre compte n'est pas à jour. Enfin...

-Je préfère voir à qui j'ai à faire. Bas les masques.

-Je ne crois pas, non. J'aime garder l'anonymat.

-Une fois emmené au SHIELD, vous n'aurez pas le choix.

-Parce que vous croyez que vous allez réussir à m'emmener de mon plein gré? C'est beau de se faire des illusions."

Aujourd'hui encore, Natasha ne s'expliquait pas sa réaction. Mais de revoir son ancien amant, de voir Steve le tenir en joue, de l'entendre à nouveau...Elle agit de façon totalement instinctive: elle tira un de ses dards étourdissants en plein dans la nuque de Steve, qui s'effondra comme une pierre. Ce ne fut qu'une fois Captain America au sol qu'elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle avait fait.

"Oh mon dieu! Oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu, Steve, s'exclama-t-elle en se précipitant à côté de lui.

-Jolis reflexes, constata le Winter Soldier en s'approchant derrière elle.

-James, ce n'est pas le moment! Mon dieu, Steve! Réveille-toi!

-Ca ne sert à rien. Il se réveillera quand le produit ne fera plus effet, dit-il en la relevant doucement.

-Je vais me faire tuer. Le SHIELD ne va jamais me pardonner!

-Du calme. On va arranger ça, d'accord?

-Et en plus tu es sensé être mort! Tu devrais même pas être là! C'est un cauchemar, c'est pas possible.

-Assieds-toi, lui dit-il sèchement, et calme-toi. On va tout reprendre depuis le début."

Il lui fit signe de s'installer sur un canapé dans un petit salon, devant lequel se trouvait une table basse recouverte de différents dossiers griffonnés d'annotation pendant qu'il sortait rapidement de la salle. Il revint un peu plus tard avec une corde passé autour de l'épaule et deux tasses de thé fumantes qu'il posa sur la table, puis sans un mot, il alla attacher Steve qui était encore inconscient par terre. Une fois qu'il fut satisfait de la sécurisation du prisonnier, il se retourna vers Natasha, enleva son manteau et son masque, et s'assit en face d'elle sur une simple chaise.

"On a le temps qu'il se réveille. Ca fait plaisir de te revoir, Natalia, dit-il en souriant et en attrapant une tasse."

Natasha n'arrivait pas à répondre. Elle tendit une main tremblante vers la tasse qu'il lui avait préparée mais laisse retomber sa main avant de l'attraper. Il haussa un sourcil, et grommela un "non je n'ai pas empoisonné le thé." Elle décida de boire, ça lui calmerait peut-être les nerfs. Un silence hésitant s'installa entre eux, comme si aucun des deux ne savait vraiment comment parler à l'autre depuis tout ce temps. Ce fut Natasha qui parla la première:

"Je...Je suis désolée.

-Hein? Pour quoi?

-Pour tout.

-Comment ça?

-Si j'avais su que tu étais encore vivant...

-Arrête-toi là. Je t'avais dit de t'en aller, de faire ta vie ailleurs, loin de la Chambre Rouge, loin de tout ça. Tu l'as fait. Je suis heureux pour toi. J'espère que le SHIELD te traite bien.

-Ha, ce sont des meilleurs employeurs que ce dont on a l'habitude...Parlant de ça...

-Pour qui je travaille? Tu crois que c'est le genre de choses que je vais dire comme ça. On est officiellement adversaire, apparemment. Enfin, si l'accueil que vous m'avez réservé est une bonne indication...

-Je refuse de croire que tu coopères avec l'HYDRA.

-Evidemment pas. Pas besoin de m'insulter quand même.

-Alors?

-Tu me croirais si je disais que je suis freelance, maintenant?

-Bizarrement, oui, répondit-elle avec un sourire.

-Bon, et sinon, c'est qui ce beau blond?

-Secret défense. Un agent du SHIELD.

-Steve, c'est ça?

-Et je n'en dirai pas plus. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, James?

-Et bien, je suis venue me venger de ce cher docteur notamment..Tu ne peux pas dire que tu n'y as jamais pensé...

-Tu te souviens de tout, demanda-t-elle prudemment.

-Je me souviens...Je me souviens de nous. Je me souviens de mes missions, je me souviens de l'entre deux, mais...Je ne me souviens de rien avant de t'avoir croisé, comme toujours. J'ai fait le deuil de mon ancienne vie.

-Rien dans les dossiers du Docteur Maboul?

-C'est ce que je voulais vérifier. Apparemment, pas. Il n'a rien gardé sur ses anciennes activités. A part retrouver les dossiers directement à la Section X, je pense que je n'ai pas d'autres solutions.

-Je pourrai t'y accompagner, on pourrait partir tout de suite.

-Non, pas la peine. J'ai encore à faire ici.

-Quoi donc?

-Oh, je peux bien te le dire à toi, tu ne m'arrêteras pas. Je suppose que tu as déjà entendu parler de l'AIM?

-Evidemment. Mais l'AIM n'est plus un danger, elle est sous surveillance, mais ils ont perdu leur capacité de nuisance avec l'échec du projet Extremis.

-C'est ce que vous pensez. Je peux t'assurer que ce n'est pas le cas.

-Je pense que le SHIELD est plus au courant que toi.

-Sauf si le SHIELD est compromis.

-Et il l'est?

-Je ne sais pas, c'est toi qui peux me le dire. Enfin, de toute façon, j'ai mes informations qui me font dire que j'ai encore du travail ici. Et comme toujours, personne n'arrivera à retracer le Winter Soldier.

-Mais pourquoi tu t'intéresses à l'AIM?

-La question est plutôt: pourquoi ils s'intéressent à moi? On va dire que je couvre mes traces.

-Si tu as besoin d'aide..

-Je ne demanderai pas à une organisation officielle comment disparaître.

-Dans ce cas, évite d'utiliser les mêmes planques qu'il y a 30 ans, se moqua-t-elle gentiment.

-Qui te dit que je ne voulais pas être retrouvé, demanda-t-il en tendant la main droite vers elle."

Elle lui prit la main et l'attira vers elle, pour qu'il la rejoigne sur le canapé. Il obéit sans se faire prier, et se glissa à côté d'elle, dessinant des cercles avec son pouce sur le dos de la main de Natasha. Elle se tourna pour lui faire face et passa sa main libre pour dégager une mèche qui lui tombait devant le visage.

"Tu m'as manqué, murmura-telle.

-Toi aussi...

-Tu ne peux pas imaginer ce que j'ai traversé. Je pensais t'avoir tué, sanglota-t-elle.

-Il en fallait plus que ça pour se débarrasser de moi, murmura-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras."

Il la laissa pleurer sur son épaule, murmurant des mots réconfortant en anglais comme en russe, et lui caressant doucement le dos. Elle pleura un long moment, de tristesse mais aussi de soulagement. Elle ne voulait pas que ce soit un rêve. Ca lui avait trop manqué de pouvoir être vulnérable devant quelqu'un. Elle en avait presque oublié que Steve était assommé dans un coin du salon. Elle se redressa et déposa un baiser chaste sur les lèvres de James.

"On a pas le temps de plus, lui demanda-t-il.

-Non, je pense que Steve va bientôt se réveiller.

-Tu vas faire comment, soupira-t-il.

-Déjà, si je suis dans les bras de notre ennemi quand il se réveille, ça va être louche. Enfuis-toi, je dirai que tu m'as échappé et que je ne voulais pas le laisser seul quand il était inconscient.

-Tentant, tentant, mais je vais pas pouvoir tout emmener et vous aurez mes informations et mes documents...

-Fais le tri et prends ce qui compte alors.

-Comment je l'ai assommé alors?

-Hummm...Une arme à fléchette qu'on avait pas vu, tu as tiré, je n'ai rien pu faire.

-Je suis décidément super efficace...Mais j'aime bien."

Trop occupés à planifier leurs excuses, ils ne remarquèrent pas que Steve se réveillait plus vite que prévu. Après tout, les dards étaient prévus pour des gens normaux, et pas pour un super-soldat. Normal que sa tolérance ait été plus haute que la moyenne. Mais Steve décida de garder le silence et de faire semblant d'être inconscient quand il vit que Natasha était en grande discussion avec le Winter Soldier dont il n'arrivait à entrevoir que le profil. Il écouta leur conversation avec attention. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que Natasha puisse collaborer avec cet homme. Et apparemment, s'il comprenait, c'était elle qui l'avait assommé. Il fallait qu'il tire ça au clair. Il réfléchissait encore pendant que le Winter Soldier récupérait quelques papiers sur sa table, des armes et qu'il mettait le tout dans un grand sac de toile. Natasha l'aidait à faire le tri et à remplir son sac. Ils ne prêtaient pas attention à Steve, trop absorbés l'un dans le regard de l'autre. Il avait l'impression d'interrompre un moment intime. Ce fut quand ils se dirigeaient vers la porte, et que le Winter Soldier se retourna vers Natasha qu'il le vit enfin de face plus clairement. Et ce fut comme s'il avait pris un coup de poing dans le ventre. Il connaissait cet homme, mais c'était totalement impossible. Il l'avait vu mourir, il l'avait vu tomber. Et pourtant , il n'y avait aucun doute possible: c'était bien Bucky qui se tenait devant lui, et qui s'échappait avec la participation bienveillante de Natasha. Il voulut faire quelque chose, dire quelque chose, mais il était comme paralysé. Il s'efforçait déjà de garder connaissance, il avait la tête qui tournait sous le choc. Il regarda Bucky partir, vit Natasha se rapprocher de lui, et il ne vit plus l'intérêt de faire semblant d'être inconscient. Elle sursauta quand elle vit que Steve avait les yeux grand ouverts.

"Natasha, je crois qu'on a beaucoup à se dire, dit-il les dents serrés."


	8. Chapter 8

**Puisque je ne suis pas là ce soir, je vous mets la suite avec un peu d'avance. En espérant que cela vous plaise :) A la semaine prochaine! Toutes mes excuses par contre pour un Tony que je trouve légèrement OOC...J'essaierai de faire mieux par la suite!**

* * *

Quand Natasha se retourna, Steve n'essaya même pas de faire semblant d'être encore inconscient, ou de ne pas avoir entendu la discussion qu'elle avait eue avec Bucky (parce qu'il était sûr de ne pas s'être trompé). Il n'essaya même pas d'adoucir son expression qui devait être assez intimidante. Mais il n'avait pas envie d'être le premier à parler. Il ne pouvait pas se l'expliquer, mais il se sentait trahi, et il n'était pas exactement sûr par qui. Il se doutait bien que Natasha ne lui avait pas tout raconté, et il pouvait l'accepter. Mais savoir que Bucky était encore vivant et que pas une seule fois, il n'avait essayé de le contacter alors qu'on ne pouvait pas dire que Steve était resté discret, ça, il ne pouvait pas l'accepter. Il en avait presque une douleur physique dans la poitrine et une nausée lancinante. Mais au moins, il savait. Et il savait aussi qu'il n'aurait pas de repos avant d'avoir retrouvé son...il n'était même plus sur de pouvoir dire ami. Il sentit une rage froide prendre le dessus quand il vit l'espionne en face de lui se composer une expression de peur peinée en se tournant vers lui.

"Steve, tu es enfin réveillé, dit-elle avec une voix remplie de soulagement. J'ai eu tellement peur, je ne savais pas ce qu'il t'avait fait...

-N'essaie même pas, la coupa-t-il. Je ne suis absolument pas d'humeur pour tes petits jeux.

-Comment..comment ça?

-Il ne m'a rien fait, je sais bien d'où est venu le coup. Maintenant, si tu es de bonne foi, tu vas me détacher et t'expliquer. Sinon je te ramènerai au SHIELD de gré ou de force et je leur expliquerai que tu préfères assommer ton coéquipier plutôt que la cible. Ils seront intéressés de le savoir, dit-il plus sèchement qu'il ne l'avait voulu."

Il sut que ses mots avaient frappés juste quand il vit la rousse serrer les mâchoires avant de parler lentement, comme si elle essayait de choisir ses mots au mieux:

"Je n'ai pas besoin d'essayer de trouver une explication. Tu as tout entendu?

-Suffisamment. Dissimulation de preuve? Assistance à la fuite d'un criminel notoire? Ca ne correspond pas tellement à l'image que tu veux te donner d'une repentie utilisant ses talents pour la bonne cause.

-Tu es ligoté. Je pourrai m'arranger pour que tu ne puisses pas le répéter...

-Non, parce que tu n'es pas une tueuse de sang froid, pas pour si peu. Et, honnêtement, je n'ai pas envie de le raconter. Mais il va falloir me donner des informations.

-Je n'en sais pas plus...

-Tu embrasses de parfaits inconnus maintenant?"

Elle resta interdite un instant. Puis elle se dirigea vers lui et le détacha avec un regard d'excuse. Elle se rassit sur la chaise qu'avait occupée le Winter Soldier plus tôt dans la journée et avec un geste de la main, elle commença:

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir? Je te dois bien ça, je pense.

-Oh que oui. Qui était-ce?

-Mon ancien instructeur...Et un peu plus que ça en effet. Je le croyais mort honnêtement...

-On est deux, dit-il à voix basse.

-Hein?

-Non, rien. Son nom?

-Je l'ignore, dit-il elle avec un air sombre. Je ne sais même pas si lui-même le sait. Il s'appelle James, il est américain à la base, mais..On n'a jamais réussi à en savoir plus.

-Comment ça?

-La section X n'allait pas utiliser quelqu'un sans s'assurer de sa fidélité, et pour ça il fallait couper tous les liens avec sa vie d'avant...Ce cher docteur dont il s'est débarrassé...Il a commencé sa carrière par le lavage de cerveau de James. Plus d'identité, plus de passé, plus rien. Il ne restait que le Winter Soldier."

Pour Steve, chaque mot était comme un nouveau coup de poing dans le ventre. Il n'était pas sûr de vouloir comprendre ce que ça voulait dire. S'il ne savait même plus qui il était, y avait-il encore un peu de Bucky au fond de cet homme? Il avait du perdre le fil de la discussion parce qu'il vit Natasha se pencher vers lui et secouer sa main devant ses yeux.

"Steve, tu es toujours avec moi?

-Oui, oui. Mais...comment la section X a-t-elle pu le recruter dans ce cas?

-Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Il a peut-être volontairement trahi l'Amérique...

-Impossible, la coupa-t-il.

-Il y a quelque chose que tu ne me dis pas, dit-elle comme une constation, sans la moindre trace de reproche dans sa voix.

-Autant de choses que toi, tu ne m'as pas dit, répliqua-t-il, un peu plus amer qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

-Probablement. Mais je ne pensais pas que les fantômes reviendraient. C'est un peu injuste de me juger là-dessus. Il est le seul homme que j'ai vraiment aimé. Comment tu voulais que je réagisse en le voyant réapparaître dans ma vie comme ça quand tu le menaçais? Je n'ai pas voulu te blesser mais je ne pouvais pas te laisser lui faire du mal, répondit-elle la tête haute. Si c'était à faire, je le referai!

-Même contre ton équipe?

-Je ne veux pas avoir à faire ce choix. James aura toujours une place particulière pour moi.

-Est-ce que tu sais où il est parti?

-Même si je le savais, je ne te le dirai pas.

-Je ne lui veux aucun mal.

-Excuse-moi de ne pas te croire sur parole.

-Je t'expliquerai de retour à la tour, soupira-t-il. Mais fais-moi confiance. En échange, je ne dirai rien. J'ai été assommé par le Winter Soldier, tu t'es fait trop de soucis pour moi, tu as voulu t'assurer de ma santé, et tu n'as pu partir à sa poursuite. Il nous a échappé. Et c'est la seule chose qu'ils ont à savoir.

-Tu ferais ça pour moi?

-C'est ce que font les équipiers. Ils se couvrent mutuellement."

Elle lui sourit et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever (il était resté assis par terre pendant toute leur discussion). Il accepta de bon coeur. Il décida de remettre à plus tard l'introspection. Il n'avait pas encore tous les éléments pour ça. Savoir que Bucky était peut-être en vie lui suffisait pour l'instant, il réfléchirait à comment le récupérer plus tard.

"Et on a une chance de trouver quoi que ce soit d'intéressant dans les documents restants, demanda Steve en montrant de la main l'ensemble de la salle.

-Rien qui ne permette de tracer James ou de prévoir sa prochaine action. Mais peut-être des choses intéressantes sur l'HYDRA, qui doit rester notre principale préoccupation.

-Alors on va amener tout ça à Tony."

Ils ramassèrent tous les papiers qu'ils purent, essayèrent de les trier et de faire des piles de documents en fonction de leurs contenus pour faciliter un peu le travail par la suite. Ils partirent ensuite, et Natasha appela Tony pour leur dire qu'ils avaient fait chou blanc dans la recherche de l'assassin du docteur, mais qu'ils avaient trouvé sa planque et qu'ils ramenaient du travail pour l'occuper dans la tour. A l'autre bout du fil, on put entendre un soupir clairement audible. Ils se mirent en route vers la tour des vengeurs. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient envie de gérer avec un debriefing au SHIELD pour l'instant. Ils avaient trop de choses à mettre au clair avant.

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant le trajet, chacun avait beaucoup à penser. Natasha se rendit compte qu'elle avait laissé partir James sans même lui demander comment le retrouver. Et elle ne pourrait surement pas partir à sa recherche sans que le SHIELD ne s'en rende compte et elle ne voulait pas les mener droit vers son...ami? Amant? Elle ne savait même plus. Elle ne savait même pas comment il avait survécu, ou si elle pouvait encore lui faire confiance. Elle avait laissé ses émotions prendre le dessus, alors qu'elle était précisément entraînée pour éviter ça. Elle espérait que ce n'était pas le genre d'erreur qui allait revenir lui poser problème plus tard, et qu'il y avait assez dans les documents qu'il avait laissé derrière lui pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'il venait faire dans cette histoire. Elle avait assez à faire avec les Dormeurs sans en plus rajouter ça...Elle mettrait du temps à récupérer sa crédibilité et la confiance de ses coéquipiers après cette histoire. Elle trouvait ça injuste: ce n'était pas sa faute si son passé avait décidé de revenir avec l'envie d'en découdre. Et Steve n'avait pas eu une réaction normale compte tenu de ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Il y avait quelque chose derrière tout ça, mais elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre quoi. Il n'y avait aucune chance que James soit quelqu'un que Steve connaissait d'avant son plongeon dans la glace, les époques ne correspondaient pas... Mais pourquoi aurait-il réagi comme ça autrement? Ce n'était pas tellement la "trahison" de Natasha qui semblait le perturber, mais bien l'identité de James. Elle devrait lui poser la question. Mais elle avait bien l'intention de laisser passer un peu de temps pour juger de la réaction de son coéquipier. Il la couvrirait peut-être devant la hiérarchie, mais ça ne veut pas dire que ses actions n'avaient pas endommagé leur relation. Clint aurait compris pourquoi elle avait réagi de la sorte, et lui aurait surement pardonné, mais il était à Madripoor, et ne pourrait pas faire tampon entre elle et le reste des Vengeurs. Tony avait certes des zones d'ombre dans son passé, mais pas de ce genre-là. Il lui pardonnerait le fait que son passé ne soit pas tout rose, mais pas qu'elle se soit retournée contre un coéquipier à cause de ça. Quant à Steve, il avait été du mauvais côté du dard de la veuve pour qu'elle se permette de jauger de sa réaction. Elle avait tout intérêt à faire profil bas quelque temps et à récupérer le plus d'informations qu'elle pouvait, que ce soit sur l'HYDRA ou sur les activités récentes du Winter Soldier. Elle allait devoir réactiver ses vieux réseaux. Elle allait devoir passer en agent double pour ce genre de mission, et recommencer à agir dans des nuances de gris bien plus foncées que ce que le SHIELD acceptait. Mais si les résultats suivaient, il n'y aurait pas de soucis. Il fallait juste prévoir une bonne assurance-vie, pensa-t-elle amèrement, et s'assurer de mettre au moins un de ses coéquipiers dans la confidence. Elle laisserait un message à la charge de JARVIS si jamais quelque chose lui arrivait. Elle commencerait par faire le tour des cercles de mercenaires pour vérifier si l'HYDRA n'avait pas commandé des renforts. Elle soupira. Ce n'était pas de gaieté de coeur qu'elle allait devoir reprendre les mauvaises habitudes.

Steve ne dit rien pendant tout le voyage, ni quand il descendit, ni quand il entra dans la tour. Ils montèrent sans un mot jusqu'à la salle principale. Tony leur avait dit qu'ils les rejoindraient là-bas dès qu'il aurait fini de superviser le transfert des preuves dans les locaux du SHIELD (il avait décrété que les vengeurs ne se préoccupaient pas de crimes violents, ou au moins qu'ils ne ramenaient pas les bouts chez eux). Steve en profita pour demander à Jarvis de lui montrer les dossiers des Howling Commandos.

"Ça ne sert à rien Steve. Sans vouloir te vexer, il ne peut pas avoir ton âge...

-Tu pensais qu'il était mort. On n'en est plus à une impossibilité près."

Elle s'apprêta à répondre, mais décida de se taire et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Steve fit défiler les différents membres de son équipe jusqu'à arriver au dossier consacré à son ami James Barnes. S'il n'avait pas prêté attention aux réactions de l'espionne, il n'aurait pas vu ses yeux légèrement s'écarquiller ni sa bouche s'ouvrir sous l'effet de la surprise. Elle resta silencieuse quelques instants puis murmura:

"C'est impossible...

-C'est bien lui?

-Ou alors un sosie. Mais...Non, c'est bien lui, ils ont le même regard..."

Steve jura silencieusement. Il était pris dans un tourbillon d'émotions dont il n'arrivait pas à se sortir. Il était soulagé au delà des mots que son meilleur ami soit encore en vie. Mais il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même, et Steve n'était même pas sûr qu'il se souvienne de quoi que ce soit. Natasha avait parlé de lavage de cerveau. Il fallait qu'il fouille les techniques de ce professeur fou. Il devait bien y avoir des références, des éléments qui lui permettraient de savoir comment le corriger, comment réparer les dommages. Il voulait aussi savoir où il était parti, pouvoir retrouver son ami. Mais d'un autre côté, même s'il le retrouvait, qu'allait-il pouvoir lui dire? Qu'il était désolé de l'avoir cru mort et de ne jamais avoir essayé de le retrouver? Que si jamais ils ne s'étaient pas connus, il n'aurait pas été dans cette situation? Ou bien le retrouver simplement pour devoir l'arrêter à cause de ce qu'il avait pu faire en tant que Winter Soldier? C'était comme s'il n'y avait pas de bonne solution. Quoi qu'il arrive, ça ne pouvait pas bien finir. Il sortit de la salle à grand pas.

"Steve, attend, lança Natasha en se précipitant à sa suite.

-Non. Je n'ai besoin de voir personne. Laissez-moi tranquille, dit-il entre ses dents serrés. J'en ai assez du SHIELD, assez des vengeurs! A chaque fois, c'est de pire en pire. J'étais mieux dans la glace! Là au moins, je n'avais pas à gérer avec des extra-terrestres! Puis une fois que ça c'est fini, on me rappelle et on me jette sur le chemin d'une nouvelle HYDRA dont je ne connais absolument rien! Je ne suis pas l'homme de la situation, je ne le suis jamais, et je ne le serai jamais. Vous auriez du me laisser dans la glace, finit-il d'un ton parfaitement neutre, vide de toute émotion."

Il disparut dans les couloirs de la tour, retournant dans ses quartiers, dans la tranquillité relative d'un environnement reconstruit de toutes pièces, mais qui au moins lui permettait de réfléchir tranquillement. Natasha n'essaya pas de le suivre, et se rassit à la table de la salle de briefing, consultant d'un air absent tous les dossiers que Steve avait sélectionné sur les activité des Howling Commandos. Une fois qu'elle aurait fini cette lecture, elle irait chercher dans les bases de données du SHIELD pour identifier les réseaux qu'elle pourrait utiliser sans se faire repérer par ses employeurs. Elle aurait aussi beaucoup à expliquer à Tony. Il faudrait qu'elle soit honnête, qu'elle raconte les choses telles qu'elles s'étaient passées et elle espérait que son coéquipier serait compréhensif et pourrait l'aider à parler à Steve. Quand elle voulut accéder aux dossiers relatifs à l'AIM, Jarvis se mit à clignoter et à biper:

"Je ne peux pas vous laisser accéder à ces données, Madama Romanova.

-Et pourquoi donc?

-Je ne peux pas vous laisser accéder à ces données.

-Il doit bien y avoir un moyen de passer outre cette sécurité, grommela-t-elle en tapotant sur le clavier.

-J'ai été programmé par Monsieur Stark lui-même, je ne suis pas sure que vous pouvez avoir le moindre espoir de forcer mon cryptage.

-Alors on va tenter une autre question. Où sont stockés les serveurs contenant tes données Jarvis?

-Je ne peux pas divulguer ces informations. Le serveur physique est de toute façon inaccessible au personnel non autorisé. Il n'existe pas non plus de copie physique à un endroit où vous pourriez y avoir accès.

-Décidément, Tony aime garder ses secrets pour quelqu'un qui reprochait au SHIELD de dissimuler certains éléments...

-J'ai mes raisons de faire ça, entendit-elle derrière elle. Jarvis, éteins-toi.

-Bien, Monsieur Stark."

La salle fut plongée dans l'obscurité maintenant que tous les écrans s'étaient éteints simultanément. Natasha se releva, fit face à Tony qui était debout devant elle. Elle n'arrivait pas à lire son expression, alors qu'elle estimait être un bon juge de la nature humaine, et qu'elle ne se laissait pas facilement prendre au bluff. Apparemment, les années passées dans les casinos des différents paradis exotiques du monde avaient été utiles.

"Alors, on s'intéresse à l'AIM, commença Tony d'un air nonchalant, croisant les bras. Je ne vois pas exactement le rapport avec l'HYDRA...

-On va appeler ça un instinct. Pourquoi rendre ces données inaccessibles aux vengeurs?

-Parce que certaines choses ne concernent pas l'équipe.

-L'AIM est une menace globale. Depuis quand les secrets, c'est devenu okay? Ou alors...C'est seulement les secrets des autres qui te dérangent?

-Je n'ai même pas à répondre à ça.

-Ça pourrait m'être utile.

-Alors dis-moi pourquoi. Quel rapport avec la mission pour laquelle vous avez tous été envoyés ici?

-C'est une longue histoire.

-On a le temps. On a nulle part où aller après tout. Vous ne m'avez pas dit comment ça s'est passé avec le Winter Soldier qui est sensé être mort, mais c'est probablement lui qu'on a retrouvé, dit-il avec un air goguenard."

Natasha se retint de le frapper pour effacer ce sourire insupportable de son visage. Elle prit sur elle et commença à raconter les évènements de la façon la plus neutre et la plus objective possible:

"C'était bien lui. J'ai été...On va dire que mes souvenirs ont compromis mon objectivité. Avant que j'ai le temps de réfléchir pour savoir si c'était un hostile ou pas, j'ai... assommé Steve.

-QUOI?

-Il n'a rien. Son métabolisme a largement pu gérer la dose de toxine injectée. C'était un réflexe. Je n'ai rien de plus à dire.

-Bon, parfait, alors où est le prisonnier?

-Je l'ai laissé partir. Il n'est pas notre ennemi.

-Mais il avait assez à nous dire pour permettre de bloquer les nôtres!

-Il n'aurait rien dit sous la pression. C'aurait été de toute façon inutile.

-Mais c'est le genre de décision qu'on prend en équipe, cria-t-il.

-Comme celle de bloquer l'accès à tout un pan de données utiles, répliqua-t-elle sur le même ton. Je m'en fiche de ce que vous pouvez penser, l'un comme l'autre. Vous ne le connaissez pas. Si je le ramenais ici, le SHIELD aurait accouru, et l'aurait peut-être renvoyé en Russie. Je ne pouvais pas laisser faire ça.

-Mais par contre, assommer Steve pour permettre à un criminel de s'échapper, ça fait partie des actes moralement acceptables.

-Peut-être que pour moi, oui.

-Si c'est le cas, si c'est vraiment le cas...Tu n'es plus la bienvenue ici. Ni chez les vengeurs en général d'ailleurs."

Ça lui fit l'effet d'une claque. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce genre de réaction. Autant elle était prête à disparaître du radar du SHIELD un certain temps, mais elle pensait au moins que les vengeurs resteraient un refuge, des personnes vers lesquelles elles pourraient toujours se tourner. Elle s'était apparemment lourdement trompée. Elle se souvenait de ce qu'on lui avait dit il y a très longtemps quand elle était encore dans la Chambre Rouge, avant qu'elle ne devienne la Black Widow: ne faire confiance à personne. C'était se rendre vulnérable à des attaques. Depuis qu'elle avait quitté la Russie, elle avait cru que c'était un luxe qu'elle pouvait se permettre. Et le fait qu'elle se soit trompée était douloureux. Elle déglutit difficilement.

"Si c'est ce que tu penses...Rends-moi un dernier service, Stark. Explique à Hawkeye ce que sont devenus les vengeurs quand il reviendra de Madripoor, dit-elle tout simplement avant de partir."

Elle n'attendit pas sa réponse. Elle sortit de la salle le plus rapidement possible, essayant de ne pas prêter attention aux larmes qui commençaient à lui obscurcir la vue. Elle allait redevenir freelance. Tant pis pour le SHIELD, tant pis pour les vengeurs, et tant pis pour l'HYDRA. Qu'ils fassent ce qu'ils veulent. Il fallait qu'elle retrouve James. A eux deux, ils seraient invisibles, pourraient faire ce qui devait être fait. Ses anciens réseaux l'accueilleraient avec méfiance au début. Mais si elle coupait tout contact avec le SHIELD, la rumeur de sa défection ferait bientôt le tour des bonnes personnes et elle retrouverait son ancien statut. Elle remonta dans ce qui était encore sa chambre pour quelques instants. Elle attrapa une feuille de papier et écrivit ses excuses. Elle expliqua de façon succincte son plan: elle allait redevenir une espionne comme avant. Elle serait toujours prête à les aider si un jour, ils étaient prêts à pardonner et à comprendre. Elle leur demandait aussi de ne pas participer aux recherches que le SHIELD allait nécessairement mettre en place. Elle empaqueta autant d'affaires qu'elle pouvait en porter sans être trop chargée. Elle se changea, enfila un simple jean et un débardeur noir. Elle s'attacha les cheveux, et enfila une casquette. Il fallait qu'elle soit prévoyante pour échapper à la vidéo-surveillance qui quadrillait la ville. Mais elle était entraînée pour être invisible. Et le SHIELD avait fait d'elle son atout majeur pour les opérations discrètes. Elle allait juste récupérer ses talents pour les utiliser pour son propre bien. Elle ne se laissa pas le temps de pleurer, ou de méditer sur ce qui venait d'arriver. Si elle avait pris le temps, elle aurait compris que tout ça avait été dit sous le coup de la colère, et qu'il n'y avait rien d'irréparable. Ou peut-être qu'elle cherchait depuis longtemps une excuse pour partir de toutes ces organisations, de tous ces carcans. Dans tout les cas, pour elle, c'était de retour dans l'inconnu. Et elle dut bien reconnaître qu'au milieu du tourbillon d'émotions qui l'emportait, il y avait une certaine excitation devant tout ça.

* * *

Après le départ de Natasha, Tony frappa du poing sur la table. Il s'était laissé emporter et il le regrettait. Mais il ne le regrettait pas encore assez pour courir après Natasha et aller s'excuser. Mais il pensait qu'elle irait juste se calmer dans sa chambre et que tout rentrerait dans l'ordre. L'affaire Extremis restait encore un point sensible pour lui. Même si le complot de l'AIM pour prendre le contrôle du pays avait échoué, il n'était pas à l'aise avec son rôle dans toute cette histoire. Et même s'ils avaient réussi à guérir Pepper de son exposition au sérum, ils n'avaient jamais réussi à guérir leur couple de toute cette période. Ils avaient essayé, il avait arrêté de construire autant d'armures en chaîne. Mais maintenant, c'étaient les vengeurs qui étaient devenus sa couverture de sûreté. Il avait rappliqué à New York à la première occasion, avait fini la transformation de la Tour Stark en Tour des vengeurs et ne s'était pas tellement préoccupé d'eux, pensant que s'ils avaient résisté à tout ça, ils résisteraient à plus. Il s'était trompé. Dès qu'il avait entendu parler d'autres branches de l'AIM qui avaient survécu au fiasco, il s'était remis en chasse, glanant la moindre information, traçant tous les achats effectués au marché noir. Il était probablement la personne au monde la plus au courant de leurs agissements, en dehors des membres haut placés dans l'organisation évidemment. Certes, ses coéquipiers lui avaient amenés une distraction intéressante dans cette chasse à l'HYDRA, mais l'AIM n'était jamais loin de son esprit. Pepper ne l'avait pas supporté, ne voulait pas le voir s'enfoncer dans une nouvelle obsession qui allait encore mal finir. Elle était certaine que plus il fouillait dans les dossiers de l'AIM, plus il se rapprochait de leur conception du monde. A force de regarder dans l'abysse, l'abysse aussi regarde en toi, lui avait-elle dit avant de partir et de retourner emménager seule. Ils gardaient contact, elle était après tout le PDG de l'entreprise dont il était l'actionnaire majoritaire. Encore un peu et ils pourraient presque dire qu'ils étaient restés amis. Mais la course à l'AIM lui avait coûté trop cher pour qu'il soit prêt à laisser toutes ces informations fuiter. C'était peut-être les éléments les plus cryptés qu'il ait mis dans Jarvis, hors des plans des armures Iron Man. Et il savait de source sûre que l'AIM n'avait aucun lien avec l'HYDRA et que donc Natasha n'avait pas à fouiller dans cette partie de sa vie. Il savait aussi qu'un gros coup se préparait mais il ne savait pas encore quoi. Et cette incertitude lui pesait lourd, ce qui expliquait peut-être pourquoi il avait passé ses nerfs à la première occasion sur sa coéquipière. Il jura. Il décida d'aller la voir pour s'excuser. Quand il arriva devant la chambre de Natasha, il vit qu'elle était déjà vide, et il sut qu'il ne la retrouverait pas tant qu'elle ne voudrait pas être retrouvée. Il se demanda comment il allait réussir à expliquer ça à Clint.

* * *

Steve profitait allègrement du fait que Tony ait construit une salle d'entrainement dans sa chambre. Il passait toute sa frustration sur les punching balls qu'il enchaînait. Il préférerait pouvoir se fatiguer, ou au moins sentir la douleur de ses phalanges meurtries, mais rien de tout ça n'arrivait à le distraire de ses pensées qui tournaient en rond. Bucky était en vie. Bucky était un assassin russe qui était apparemment une légende de la Guerre froide. Bucky n'avait jamais arrêté de se battre, n'avait jamais connu la paix. Mais surtout Steve n'avait jamais essayé de chercher le corps de son ami, de s'assurer de sa mort tellement il en était persuadé. Et il s'en rendait malade. Il ne s'expliquait pas pourquoi son ami n'était pas un vieillard. Il n'avait même pas pensé à le demander à Natasha. Il faudrait qu'il lui demande quand il se serait enfin calmé, quand il ne serait plus perdu entre joie, peine, et haine de soi-même. Alors il continuait à frapper, et ça ne l'aidait absolument pas à faire le tri dans ses pensées. Il fallait qu'il le retrouve. Il fallait qu'il retrouve son ami. Rien d'autre ne comptait. L'HYDRA était passée au second plan de ses préoccupations. Et tant pis pour ce que pourrait dire le SHIELD. Il avait des comptes à régler avec son passé avant d'être en paix avec lui-même. Bien sur, il n'allait pas laisser l'HYDRA faire du dégât, il faudrait continuer à surveiller leurs activités. Mais Tony pourrait largement s'en occuper avec l'aide de ses intelligences artificielles pendant qu'il partirait à la recherche de Bucky avec Natasha. Oui, maintenant que la décision était prise, il se sentait plus calme, plus assuré. On ne pouvait pas dire que Steve était quelqu'un qui avait peur des décisions ou des difficultés. Une fois qu'il avait un plan, il s'y tenait envers et contre tout.

Il en était là dans sa réflexion quand Tony rentra dans sa chambre/salle d'entraînement. Il s'assit sur un des bancs qui étaient derrière lui et s'éclaircit la gorge pour attirer l'attention du soldat. Steve se retourna, s'essuya son visage ruisselant de sueur et se plaça devant Tony, les jambes légèrement écartées. Tony se passa une main sur le visage. Il ne savait pas commencer pour annoncer qu'il avait peut-être unilatéralement mis fin à l'initiative des Vengeurs.

"Bon, il n'y a pas de bonne façon de dire ça. Natasha est partie.

-Comment ça, partie?

-Partie probablement pour longtemps puisque je lui ai dit qu'elle n'était plus la bienvenue chez les vengeurs...

-QUOI?!

-Je me suis laissé emporter!

-Ce n'est pas le genre de décision que tu es en droit de prendre seul. On est un équipe! Enfin, au moins on était.

-Oui, et ta coéquipière t'a assommée par derrière pour les beaux yeux d'un amour de jeunesse.

-Ça n'a rien à voir...

-Oui, bah on a tous des standards différents apparemment...Et on a pas pensé à se mettre d'accord sur une charte de l'acceptable!

-Tony, je n'ai pas dit que je t'en voulais. Mais il faut qu'on retrouve Natasha.

-Comment? Comment on va retrouver une des meilleures espionnes du monde?

-On peut demander à Clint de nous aider...

-Je ne suis pas prêt à me faire planter une flèche dans la tête quand j'aurai dit à notre archer d'élite que j'ai chassé sa petite copine de l'équipe.

-Et tu regrettes d'avoir fait ça uniquement par rapport aux conséquences que ça pourra avoir pour toi, demanda Steve en se rapprochant de lui entrant dans son espace personnel.

-Non, évidemment pas, répondit l'ingénieur en baissant la tête. Mais si je devais faire face à mes erreurs comme toi tu le fais, je ne tiendrai pas la charge. J'ai trop de choses que je regrette derrière moi. Alors oui je préfère faire semblant que tout aille bien. Je préfère semblant de ne pas me soucier des autres, parce que quand je me préoccupe des autres ou que j'aime les autres, je les brise, ou ils me trahissent, ou me blessent! Alors oui, faire attention aux autres, j'essaie d'éviter que ça se sache. J'ai trop d'ennemis pour me le permettre.

-Tony...Les gens comme nous, commença Steve en s'asseyant à côté de lui, ont des raisons de vouloir sauver les gens. Mais ça veut aussi dire qu'on ne peut pas se permettre d'être proches de gens en particulier. On peut toujours se reposer sur nos frères d'armes, et c'est important de s'en souvenir.

-Tu veux dire comme Natasha pensait qu'elle pouvait se reposer sur moi quand elle m'a avoué que c'était elle qui t'avait assommé et qu'elle avait laissé partir la cible? J'ai merdé, Steve. J'ai même pas été capable de lui accorder le bénéfice du doute. Quelqu'un qui pensait pouvoir compter sur moi est venu me demander sa confiance, et j'ai encore merdé.

-On va la retrouver, et tu vas t'excuser, et tout rentrera dans l'ordre. Essaie de ne pas être trop dur avec toi-même.

-Ça veut dire que tu me pardonnes et que tu ne m'en veux pas?

-Non, ça veut dire que toi, tu n'as pas besoin d'en rajouter sur ta culpabilité.

-Je vais essayer de penser que c'est une bonne chose, conclut Tony après un moment de silence. Donc je dois rajouter notre chère jolie russe à la surveillance, en plus des méchants nazis de l'espace.

-De l'espace, demanda Steve, confus.

-Une façon de parler. Enfin j'espère. Je n'ai pas brancher mes satellites spatiaux pour les surveiller. Je devrais peut-être le faire..."

Steve renonça à comprendre les élucubrations de son ami et reprit son entrainement avec cette fois-ci un petit sourire aux lèvres. Il avait encore des gens sur qui compter, et c'était tout ce qui comptait dans le fond. Ils n'avaient plus qu'à retrouver Natasha et essayer de réparer les dégâts. Avec un peu de chance, elle les aidera ensuite à retrouver Bucky, et l'HYDRA se tiendrait tranquille suffisamment longtemps pour qu'ils règlent leurs problèmes avant de retourner s'occuper de l'organisation. Bizarrement, Steve pensait qu'ils n'auraient pas cette chance, mais l'espoir ne coûtait rien. Il se retourna vers Tony, qui était encore derrière lui, l'air perdu dans ses pensées. Steve lui lança:

"Ça te tenterait une bonne pizzeria de Brooklyn? Sortir pour se changer les idées?"

Le sourire de l'ingénieur lui suffit comme réponse. Il sentit une légère chaleur lui monter aux joues devant un sourire aussi sincère et désarmé de Tony. Il ne s'expliquait pas sa réaction, mais il devait bien admettre que ça n'avait rien de désagréable. Il avait hâte de passer une soirée avec le brun et de parler de choses qui ne seraient pour une fois pas forcément directement liées à la destruction imminente du monde tel qu'ils le connaissaient. Oui, une bonne soirée se préparait, et Steve avait bien l'intention d'en profiter autant qu'il le pouvait.

* * *

Après avoir hésité longuement sur sa tenue, Steve décida de choisir quelque chose de simple, jean et une chemise blanche. Il essaya de se coiffer de façon plus...récente, mais il n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment s'y prendre. Il avait pris le parti de s'ébourriffer les cheveux à la sortie de la douche et de les laisser au naturel comme ça. Mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était aussi stressé sur son apparence pour simplement aller manger avec un ami. Il sortit tranquillement de sa chambre et descendit dans le garage au sous-sol de la tour. C'était la partie qui était encore le domaine de Tony Stark, portant partout la marque de sa personnalité...si particulière. Le garage était un véritable musée de la voiture de luxe et de la voiture ancienne. Tous les noms de marque qui pouvaient faire rêver y étaient, de toutes les couleurs, toutes les coupes, toutes parfaitement entretenues. Tony était nonchalamment adossé à une Audi coupée cabriolet de couleur noire. Il fit signe à Steve et monta derrière le volant. Il était habillé d'un pantalon de costume et d'une chemise pourpre, lunettes de soleil et cheveux parfaitement bien coiffés dans le style décoiffés. Comme d'habitude, il ne laissait rien au hasard pour avoir l'air parfaitement négligé. Il fit rugir son moteur et se tourna vers Steve avec un grand sourire.

"Je te préviens, je ne couche pas avec les hommes le premier soir, dit-il en lançant un clin d'oeil par dessus ses lunettes."

Une fois de plus, Steve ne put pas s'expliquer pourquoi il rougissait. Mais il se dit que ce n'était pas forcément désagréable quand on était la cible du flirt de Tony Stark.


	9. Chapter 9

**Un petit chapitre pour reprendre le rythme après la masse de soucis irl qui m'est tombée dessus. Sans vouloir m'étendre, tout va mieux, je suis rentrée à l'école, j'ai un nouvel appart bien confortable mais le temps d'écriture est réduit. Mais n'ayez aucune crainte, je m'astreins toujours à avancer tous les jours pour garder le fameux rythme hebdomadaire. Donc une séquence rapide qui en temps normal n'aurait été qu'un début de chapitre, mais je me suis dit qu'il était temps de remettre quelque chose ici, et on se rattrapera sur la longueur plus tard. Et je compte avancer le plot, ne vous en faites pas, mais il va falloir que je travaille un peu la relation Steve/Tony avant de passer sur la suite...Donc, un peu de patience, je sais encore où je vais ^^**

* * *

La soirée ne s'était pas aussi bien passée que Steve ne l'avait espéré. Ce n'était pas dû à Tony, ni à lui, mais plutôt aux circonstances. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient réussi à totalement faire abstraction du fait que leur équipe s'était disloquée un peu plus tôt dans la journée et il y avait quelque chose d'indécent à aller manger ensemble comme si de rien était. Tony avait mis tous ses moyens pour parcourir la ville de tous les yeux que la technologie pouvait offrir, à la fois pour rechercher Natasha et pour trouver Bucky. Ils avaient consciencieusement évité les sujets qui pouvaient fâcher. Ils avaient essayé de parler de tout et de rien, mais il y avait comme une chape de plomb sur leur discussions. Alors ils avaient arrêté de prétendre, et avaient continué de manger en silence. Et Tony avait commencé à boire. Beaucoup. Beaucoup trop. Il avait parlé aussi. Il avait dit qu'il avait l'impression de tout gâcher avec les humains, que seules les machines le comprenaient, et qu'il ne voulait pas que Steve soit le suivant sur la longue liste des gens qui l'abandonnaient et avec raison. Il ne valait rien, avait-il dit. Décidant qu'il avait trop bu, Steve le traîna hors du restaurant, le soutenant alors que l'ingénieur n'arrivait pas à faire deux pas sans tituber ou être obligé de s'arrêter pour vomir. Ils étaient fiers et glorieux, les héros sauveurs de la Terre, pensa-t-il amèrement. Il enviait aussi Tony de pouvoir noyer son chagrin dans l'alcool de cette façon alors que lui n'avait jamais pu le faire. Il se demandait encore comment il avait réussi à le traîner et à le coucher dans son lit. Il avait fermé la porte, entendant Tony murmurer qu'il ne méritait pas qu'on s'occupe de lui et qu'il valait mieux le laisser crever dans le caniveau comme le déchet qu'il était. Steve n'avait pas envie de gérer son absence d'amour pour soi ce soir. Trop de choses s'étaient passées déjà. Il retourna s'asseoir dans le patio de la tour, regardant les lumières de la ville s'étendre sous ses pieds. Le monde avait grandi, le monde avait changé, il avait bien sur continuer de tourner quand il n'était pas là, et heureusement. Cela voulait dire que la Terre n'avait pas besoin de lui, qu'il n'avait pas besoin de tout porter à bout de bras alors qu'il n'en avait pas la force.

Il fallait bien l'admettre: ils n'avaient absolument pas avancé dans leur recherche de l'HYDRA depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés à New York. Ils avaient perdu de vue leur objectif premier et maintenant l'équipe était dispersée. Bon, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne pouvait pas reprendre l'offensive lui. Il soupira et se prit la tête entre les mains : il n'avait jamais été le responsable du renseignement et de la stratégie dans les missions. La stratégie opérative, c'était un autre souci... On lui indiquait un objectif, il allait frapper. Il ne restait qu'un simple soldat. Mais peut-être que c'était le moment de faire mieux, se dit-il. Il n'arriverait de toute façon pas à dormir alors il décida de se diriger vers l'ordinateur et de repartir sur toutes les informations qu'ils avaient. Il fallait qu'il trouve quelque chose. Ils ne pouvaient pas se contenter d'attendre la prochaine action de leurs ennemis.

Beaucoup de gens disaient de Steve qu'il ne comprenait pas la technologie moderne. Il n'y avait rien de plus faux. Il n'avait évidemment pas l'aisance de quelqu'un qui avait une longue expérience des ordinateurs, mais il avait compris l'essentiel:c'était un trésor d'information pour qui savait où chercher. Alors il chercha. Heureusement Jarvis était d'une grande aide pour ce genre d'activités. Il expliquait le fonctionnement des logiciels de façon patiente quand Steve avait du mal. L'intelligence artificielle était un des seuls qui ne semblait pas prêt à le juger parce qu'il était d'une autre époque avec d'autres outils. Il lisait les documents que Natasha avait ramenés et qui avaient conduit à envoyer Hawkeye à Madripoor pour tracer les financements. On disait que l'argent était le nerf de la guerre. Steve savait que ce n'était pas totalement vrai quand on avait affaire au Crâne Rouge. Il avait toujours trouvé des ressources autres pour ses plans. Steve essaya de réfléchir. Au final, les seuls points communs qu'il avait constaté entre l'HYDRA ancienne et nouvelle version n'était que le nom. C'était comme s'ils n'avaient pris que la surface sans reprendre la technique. Ils en étaient réduits à voler les armes du SHIELD. Donc si ce n'était plus le même groupe, pourquoi reprendre le terme ? Pour faire peur ? La plupart des gens qui se souvenait de l'HYDRA étaient morts. La seconde solution était qu'ils avaient fait ça pour attirer l'attention de Steve. Mais pourquoi ? Au final pour le moment, ça semblait plus être une Section X 2.0 plutôt que l'HYDRA. Il y avait forcément une logique là dessous, mais laquelle ? Il épluchait les documents et ne la trouvait pas. Il demanda à Jarvis de retrouver les images de la première base dont l'exploration avait été coupée court par l'explosion. La base n'avait pas l'air en si mauvais état que ça derrière les débris. Il y avait peut-être encore des choses à aller y chercher qui leur permettrait de comprendre. Il fallait qu'il y parte dès la première heure. Mais il ne voulait pas que Tony se réveille en pensant que tout le monde avait fini par l'abandonner. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais ça lui semblait primordial de le rassurer sur le fait qu'il était...apprécié. Il avait presque pensé « aimé »mais ce n'était pas vrai, n'est-ce pas ? Ils étaient des compagnons d'arme évidemment mais rien de plus. Mais il décida tout de même de ne pas partir tout de suite. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Tony avec autant de culpabilité sur ses épaules. Sa priorité, c'était faire en sorte qu'il aille mieux. Le SHIELD pouvait aller fouiller les bases explosées d'une organisation qui ne semblait plus tellement le concerner. Il décida lui aussi d'aller se coucher en espérant que la nuit porterait conseil. Il sombra dans le sommeil en un instant.

_ Il était au sommet d'une montagne enneigée, un précipice obscur et obsédant s'étalant sans fond en contrebas. Il se tenait sur la surface de la neige, comme s'il flottait. Il voyait les flocons danser dans la neige, mais ne sentait ni le vent ni le froid sur son visage. Il ne savait pas dire s'il faisait jour ou s'il faisait nuit. Le soleil lui-même semblait hésiter entre se coucher ou se lever et frôlait l'horizon, drapé dans des couches de nuages épaisses. Des oiseaux dont il ne connaissait pas le nom tournaient autour de la scène, le bruissement de leurs ailes assourdissant dans le silence de l'hiver. Il n'entendit pas arriver la personne qui se tenait désormais à côté de lui._

_« Alors c'est comme ça que tu fêtes la nouvelle de ma survie ? En allant dîner avec le fils de Howard et en mettant à la rue la femme qui m'a aidé quand tu ne l'as pas fait ? Au moins tu as fait ton choix entre tes anciennes et tes nouvelles amitiés.»_

_ Il n'eut pas besoin de se retourner son interlocuteur pour savoir que c'était Bucky. Mais il le fit quant même pour savoir à quoi il ressemblait dans ses rêves. Il était toujours le même, comme au moment de la guerre, comme la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu avant qu'il ne chute de ce maudit train. Il ne remarqua pas que le paysage s'était ajusté pour représenter exactement la scène, et que de côte à côte en haut de la montagne, ils se faisaient désormais face dans un des wagons du train qui poursuivait sa course mortelle et insensée. Steve avait envie de s'avancer et de prendre son ami dans ses bras, mais quelque chose dans le regard de l'autre homme l'en dissuada. Ce n'étaient pas les yeux de Bucky, c'était le regard d'un tueur._

_« Évidemment que j'ai les yeux d'un tueur, continua-t-il. C'est ce que j'ai du devenir quand je me suis retrouvé totalement seul dans le monde. Tout le monde n'a pas la chance d'être estimé comme utile par son gouvernement, suffisamment pour lancer des recherches. Ils ont lancé des expéditions pour te retrouver, Steve, après ton crash. Moi, non. Déclaré disparu en service. Pourquoi veux-tu que je sois devenu autre chose que l'ennemi de l'Oncle Sam ?_

_-Parce que tu es un homme bien._

_-Ah, l'homme bien a agonisé longtemps au fond de ce trou sans que tu ne fasse rien._

_-Je n'en savais rien !_

_-Tu aurais du vérifier !_

_-On était en guerre. Je ne pouvais pas...Je ne pouvais pas..._

_-C'est ce que tu t'es dit le soir pour t'endormir ?_

_-Ça n'a rien à voir..._

_-Ça ne change rien au fait que la première chose que tu as faite, c'est de repousser Natasha. Elle ne t'avait rien fait, dit son ami amèrement, l'air dur._

_-Elle m'a attaqué._

_-Tu allais m'attaquer. Elle t'a empêché de faire une grosse erreur que tu aurais de toute façon regretter. On voit comment tu l'as remerciée._

_-Elle s'en sortira..._

_-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Avec votre idée des vengeurs, elle a du se dévoiler. Tu sais ce que vaut un espion sans couverture ? Pas plus que son corps ne peut lui offrir autrement. Mais là encore, ça ne te concerne pas tant que tu n'es pas au courant, c'est ça ? Tant qu'on ne te montre pas les choses, qu'importe..._

_-Tu sais que c'est faux._

_-Je ne suis qu'un fragment de ton imagination, je ne dis que ce que tu penses toi-même de toi. Et la réponse est non, je ne te pardonnerai pas parce que tu n'es pas capable de te pardonner à toi-même. Tu t'en veux autant pour ça... »_

_ Il ne finit pas sa phrase, et s'élança au dehors du wagon, sautant sans la moindre hésitation vers une mort certaine. Steve se précipita derrière lui et tenta de le retenir, mais en vain. Il tomba à genoux au bord de la plateforme, hésitant à se jeter lui aussi dans le vide._

_« ...que pour ça, entendit-il derrière lui. »_

_ Il se retourna pour se retrouver nez à nez avec le Winter Soldier, portant encore son masque. Des lunettes teintées couvraient ses yeux et même sa manière de se tenir était différente de celle de Bucky. Il y avait quelque chose de plus prédateur dans son port, une certaine force et une certaine fierté émanant de son maintien. Il avait les bras croisés sur la poitrine, les pieds écartés dans le prolongement de ses épaules._

_« Tu t'en veux parce que tu ne comprends pas._

_-Je ne suis pas là pour de la psychologie de comptoir, répliqua Steve entre ses dents serrées._

_-Tu vois, tu me considères comme un ennemi. Parce que je suis James, et pas Bucky. Parce que j'ai réussi à m'en sortir sans toi._

_-A quel prix ? Tu es un ennemi de la nation !_

_-La nation me l'a bien rendu, répondit l'autre en s'approchant de sa démarche souple. Je ne suis que ce que j'étais avec toi : un soldat, un tueur. Il n'y a aucune différence entre nous, à part la couleur du costume._

_-C'est faux !_

_-Vraiment ? Tu m'expliqueras la différence plus tard alors, quand tu auras fini de compter tes victimes, Captain America. Tu as tué pendant la guerre. J'ai toujours vécu en guerre donc j'ai continué à tuer. Aucune différence._

_-Je me suis battu pour le bien, au côté d'hommes de bien. Notre cause était juste !_

_-Tu pourras dire ça à ceux d'en face. Mais ça ne sert à rien que je te fasse la leçon. Il y a encore une personne que tu dois voir. »_

_ Le Winter Soldier claqua des doigts, et Steve se retrouva dans une ruelle étroite en plein milieu de Brooklyn. Il connaissait cette rue, c'était celle qui passait derrière l'orphelinat. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il l'avait emprunté dans un sens comme dans l'autre. C'était son lieu d'exploration de prédilection, le lieu qui représentait peut-être le mieux l'enfance qu'il avait eue. Devant lui se tenait un petit garçon aux cheveux blonds. Il était maigre et l'air pâle. Il se reconnut immédiatement. L'enfant le regardait avec des yeux tristes. Steve soupira intérieurement du manque d'originalité de son subconscient._

_« Tu as tout oublié, lui dit l'enfant en pointant un doigt accusateur sur lui._

_-Je n'ai rien oublié !_

_-Alors où est Bucky ? Ou alors la promesse qu'on s'était faites de toujours être là l'un pour l'autre ne vaut que dans un sens ?_

_-Ça n'a rien à voir, petit, tu le sais bien._

_-Tu ne supportais pas qu'on te dise que les choses étaient différentes pour les adultes, alors pourquoi tu te le fais à toi-même ? Tu as oublié le nombre de fois où il nous a sauvé ? Ou tout simplement qu'il était comme un frère pour nous ?_

_-Non, je n'oublierai jamais. Mais qu'est-ce que je devais faire, demanda Steve en se prenant la tête entre les mains. »_

_ Il sentait de plus en plus le poids de la culpabilité et il ne savait pas quoi en faire. A quoi cela servait-il d'être un héros si on perdait tous les gens qui nous étaient chers ?_

_« Je ne suis qu'un enfant, et en plus un bout de ton esprit. Je ne peux pas proposer de solutions. Je peux juste te dire ce qui ne va pas. Le reste, c'est à toi de trouver._

_-Je ne vois pas en quoi ça m'aide. Je sais que ce que j'ai fait...Enfin plutôt ce que je n'ai pas fait, ce n'était pas... Je pensais être mieux que ça. Mais je ne vois pas comment je peux tout arranger, il y a eu trop de choses, trop d'eau qui a coulé sous les ponts !_

_-Tu as essayé ? Tu ne lui as même pas encore parlé que tu le condamnes déjà pour ses actes. C'est ça l'amitié ?_

_-Non...Non, ce n'est pas ça...Il faut que je le retrouve. Et quoi qu'il arrive, quoi qu'il se passe, que je lui montre que je suis toujours là pour lui !_

_-Exactement. Si tu ne le fais pas, on le regrettera tous les deux, dit le petit garçon en disparaissant progressivement._

_-Mais qui a dit que je voulais que tu sois là pour moi, lui dit une voix en surplomb. »_

_ Steve eut juste le temps de se retourner pour voir le soleil se refléter sur la lunette du fusil braquée sur lui. Le coup de feu déchira le silence en même temps que la balle s'enfonçait dans sa poitrine._

Steve se réveilla en sursaut, et ne parvint pas à retrouver le sommeil avant le matin.


	10. Chapter 10

**Oulah, je n'ai aucune excuse pour le coup. Désolée du retard! Je promets de finir cette fic, faut pas s'en faire la dessus, mais la vie réelle m'est tombée dessus à bras raccourcis (pour faire court: les études après le master, c'est rude et ça demande du temps). Il n'empêche, ça ne devrait pas être ça qui devrait faire les frais de mes occupations parallèles. Donc, une suite, qui vaut ce qu'elle vaut, mais qui m'a servi à me relancer, à me remettre mon scénario en tête, et à reprendre l'habitude d'écrire un peu tous les soirs. En espérant que les bonnes habitudes restent un peu! Ciao ;) (oh et les reviews me motivent à écrire un peu tous les soirs, et donc à sortir les chapitres plus vite...c'est pas qu'un appel à review mais j'aime bien avoir un peu de retour de la part des lecteurs! Allez, kenavo les poteaux.**

* * *

Quand le soleil éclaira enfin les hauteurs de la ville, Steve en était déjà à sa quatrième tasse de café dans le patio en haut de la tour. Il aimait bien regarder l'aube depuis une telle hauteur. Il se disait que c'était le genre de spectacle dont il pourrait ne jamais se lasser. Il sirota doucement son café, et essaya de se concentrer sur l'astre qui s'élevait doucement au-dessus de l'horizon, tout plutôt que de réfléchir à son rêve de la nuit. Il savait bien qu'il avait de la culpabilité à revendre, mais pas au point de ne pas pouvoir dormir. Après s'être levé quand il sut qu'il n'arriverait pas à retrouver le sommeil, il avait tenté de demander à Jarvis de l'aider à retrouver leurs deux assassins russes en cavale. L'ordinateur avait beau se connecter à toute les caméras disponibles dans la ville et les balayer constamment, il n'arrivait pas à retrouver leurs traces. Steve avait donc décidé de laisser travailler la machine et d'essayer de réfléchir sur le chemin à suivre. Il lui semblait qu'il y avait trop de choses qui s'ouvraient devant lui: l'HYDRA, Natasha, Bucky, les possibles pistes que Hawkeye pourrait remonter depuis Madripoor...Il aurait surement été plus sage de prévenir le SHIELD pour alléger la charge de travail, mais ça voulait dire évoquer la défection de Natasha, et elle avait spécifiquement demandé qu'ils ne le fassent pas. Ce ne seraient donc pas les Vengeurs qui prendraient contact avec le SHIELD. Ils n'avaient trouvé aucun indice dans les différents dossiers qui permettrait de comprendre les plans de l'HYDRA. Ils avaient quelques listes de contacts qui avaient tous été mis sous surveillance, mais rien de concret. Ils n'allaient pas retourner tous les États-Unis en espérant tomber sur les préparatifs de leur grande opération. Steve n'aimait pas cette attente et cette inaction. Quand il était en campagne contre l'HYDRA, les choses étaient toujours en mouvement et c'était plutôt le temps qui leur manquaient pour s'occuper de toutes les bases ennemies. Ici, c'était l'inverse, c'était comme le début d'une guerre de position, où le premier à agir perdait. Une guerre d'usure, d'attente qui reposait sur la patience des protagonistes...Et il n'avait aucune patience dans cette matière. Il était un homme de terrain, et il devait donc trouver quelque chose à faire sur le terrain. Mais l'activité des super vilains était plus que calme depuis que les Vengeurs s'étaient assemblés, et New York n'était pas une ville faite pour des patrouilles de Captain America. La dernière fois qu'il avait essayé, il n'avait eu le droit qu'à des remarques sur le fait que sa tenue était trop datée, trop patriotique, et que les gens n'avaient pas besoin d'un héros comme ça. Steve ne voyait pas le mal qu'il y avait dans le fait de porter la bannière étoilée, mais il n'avait pas essayé d'argumenter. Il ne se sentait pas encore assez à l'air avec les attentes de l'époque pour ça. Alors il restait à ne rien faire en attendant que l'informatique repère quelque chose d'intéressant pour eux.

Il entendit derrière lui un grognement qui semblait plus appartenir à un ours qu'à un être humain. Il se retourna, et ne put s'empêcher de sourire quand il vit que l'ours en question était en réalité le propriétaire de l'immeuble. Il était dans un état lamentable. Il portait des pantoufles noires en velours côtelé trop grandes pour lui qu'il faisait traîner par terre en marchant car ile ne soulevait pas les pieds du sol. Il avait également un caleçon large en soie rouge avec des bandes dorées sur le côté (toujours un style très discret en toutes circonstances) et un marcel blanc maculé de tâches qui pouvaient aussi bien être du café que du cambouis et qui pendait lamentablement aux épaules. Par dessus cette tenue négligée, il avait rapidement enfilé une robe de chambre rouge qu'il n'avait pas fermée. Il avait les cheveux en bataille, et les yeux cerclés de cernes. Quand il s'approcha de la table et surtout de la cafetière, il ne put retenir un gigantesque bâillement. Il tente de se saisir d'une tasse et du précieux liquide riche en caféine en tâtonnant. C'était un peu comme voir un animal sortir d'hibernation. Steve décida de le laisser se restaurer avant d'entamer la conversation. Il espérait que vu la quantité d'alcool ingérée la veille, Tony ne serait plus d'humeur aussi sombre que lors de leur repas. Et non, Steve n'avait même pas pensé "repas en tête à tête". C'était le genre d'expression qu'on réservait...pour d'autres occasions.

"Ah, rien de mieux que du café quand tout semble contre toi le matin, lança Tony avec un long soupir de contentement. Je me sens revivre..."

L'ingénieur s'étira, dévoilant par inadvertance le bas de son ventre. Il était mieux taillé que Steve n'aurait pu penser, même s'il n'avait pas la musculature de quelqu'un s'entrainant spécifiquement. Il y avait une certaine douceur dans son estomac plat, mais pas exagérément musclé. Steve secoua la tête. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait regardé. Il releva la tête et vit que Tony le regardait dans les yeux. Steve vit passer au fond des yeux bruns de son interlocuteur quelque chose qui pouvait passer pour de l'embarras ou de la timidité si on avait pas été en train de parler du grand Tony Stark. Il prit une grand respiration et commença à parler :

« Écoute, pour hier soir, dit-il d'une voix faible en se frottant la nuque.

-Ne t'en fais pas, l'interrompit Steve en levant la main. On ne peut pas dire que c'était une soirée normale, et il faut bien vider son sac parfois...

-Non, ce n'est pas ça. Enfin, ce n'est pas que ça. Je crois que Natasha avait raison. Il faut que je sois plus honnête avec mes coéquipiers. Mais je n'ai pas exactement de bonnes raisons de faire confiance aux gens. A chaque fois que j'ai commencé, ça s'est retourné contre moi, dit-il avec un petit rire sombre. Tout ça pour dire que... Je suis un connard, Steve. Ce ne sont pas que les rumeurs, ce n'est pas qu'une réputation. Il ne faut pas s'attacher à moi, ou être mon ami. Ça ne se finit jamais bien.

-On ne peut pas dire que ma vie a été un long fleuve tranquille non plus, donc je pense que c'est à moi de décider si je veux prendre ce risque ou pas, non ?

-Steve. Je suis un ingénieur. Pire que ça, je suis Iron Man. Je vis avec les machines. Je comprends les machines, et les machines me comprennent. Tu sais pourquoi j'ai programmé Jarvis ? Non, plus tôt que ça encore..Pourquoi à l'université j'ai fait Dummy ? Pourquoi je me suis fabriqué un robot ? Parce que j'étais seul. Parce que je savais que de toute façon, j'étais toujours une déception pour les autres êtres humains. Mon père m'a collé en pension dès qu'il l'a pu. Non, n'essaie pas de le défendre. Tu l'as connu jeune, tu ne l'as pas connu par la suite. Il était obsédé par la recherche, obsédé par le passé, mais aussi par l'avenir. Il n'a pas pris le temps du présent. Et je suis pareil. Je me suis enfermé dans mes machines, dans mes innovations. Tant que j'avais un projet pour me porter jusqu'à demain, je n'avais pas besoin d'affronter aujourd'hui. Évidemment, avec le temps, ça a perdu ce côté adolescent romantique. Je me suis de plus en plus défini comme un futuriste, dit-il en s'accoudant sur la table, l'air pensif, le regard perdu dans le vague. Au final, ça voulait dire la même chose. Je préfère gérer demain que gérer le présent, parce que je sens que je n'ai aucune prise sur aujourd'hui. Et ça me terrifie. A force d'avoir vécu entouré de machines... On en oublie qu'on ne peut pas toujours tout contrôler. Et je pense que c'est ça qui m'a fait réagir si vite aujourd'hui. Je ne pouvais prévoir ce que vous alliez faire. Tout m'échappe. Tout m'a déjà échappé, finit-il en se prenant la tête entre les mains. »

Steve l'avait laissé parler. Il essayait de tout prendre en compte et il ne voyait pas exactement ce qu'il pouvait dire pour rassurer son ami, ou pour lui dire que...Lui dire quoi au juste ? Steve n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Dans sa vie, il n'y avait eu que Bucky comme ami, et ils n'avaient pas exactement ce genre de discussion. Steve se pencha sur la table, se rapprochant de Tony. Il tendit le bras et lui attrapa le biceps de la main, d'une façon ferme mais qui se voulait aussi rassurante.

« On a besoin de gens pour le futur. Des visionnaires, des gens capables de prendre le meilleur d'aujourd'hui pour faire le mieux pour plus tard. Tony, ce n'est pas un défaut de vivre tourné vers l'avenir. Moi, je suis une relique du passé. Mais quand je vois des gens comme toi, ça me donne envie de continuer et d'avancer vers l'avenir que tu vois. Pour moi, il n'y a rien devant, je n'ai pas de vision, je n'arrive pas à prévoir comme toi. Par contre, tu as toujours un coup d'avance. Et si l'avenir du monde est entre les mains de gens comme toi, je suis rassuré. Parce que vous ne referez pas nos erreurs. Tu ne referas pas les erreurs de ton père. Et plus que ça, si tu es intéressé par le futur, tu répareras tes propres erreurs. Et là, je serai là pour t'aider quoi qu'il arrive. J'ai besoin de ta vision que tu me dises quoi faire et je le ferai. »

Tony releva doucement la tête. Il eut un petit sourire triste. Steve ne put pas nier cette fois avoir un petit pincement au cœur en voyant ça. Ce n'était pas une amitié absolue comme il avait pu avoir avant, le genre où on idéalisait la personne en face. C'était tout autre chose. Il admirait Tony, mais voyait aussi ses failles. Il savait qu'il n'était pas parfait, mais l'admirait d'autant plus pour ses failles. Il était humain, mais faisait tout pour être mieux que ça. Steve pouvait comprendre l'envie du mieux pour améliorer sa vie et celle des autres. Mais il comprenait aussi le découragement que l'on pouvait ressentir en voyant que tout ce qu'on pouvait faire ne changeait rien et que le monde semblait encore courir vers sa destruction. Tony se versa une autre tasse de café, laissa tomber ses mains autour de la tasse et regarda la boisson chaude comme si elle pouvait détenir tous les secrets de l'univers.

« Tu sais, quand le SHIELD m'a prévenu que vous arriviez sur New York, continua Tony, j'étais vraiment heureux. Je me suis absorbé dans les préparatifs. En même temps, je n'avais que ça à faire, il fallait que je m'occupe!

-Comment que ça à faire ? Avec Stark Industries à faire tourner ?

-Ah, mais c'est bien ça le souci. Je n'ai plus ça. Je n'en suis que l'actionnaire largement majoritaire. C'est Pepper qui gère la boîte. Et depuis...Depuis notre rupture, dit-il en un souffle, je préfère lui laisser son espace. Oh, et préserver le mien. C'est trop dur de la voir de loin et de ne pas pouvoir... Je ne sais pas moi, simplement la prendre dans mes bras. Mais ça, c'est parce que j'ai été stupide, que je n'ai pas su lui montrer à quel point elle était importante pour moi...

-Tu sais, je n'ai pas réussi à être à l'heure à mon premier rendez-vous galant, répondit Steve avec un sourire triste.

-J'ai entendu dire que tu avais quand même une bonne excuse pour ça. Moi...Un peu moins...

-Hum, je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne excuse. Apparemment, ça a été assez inutile. Le Tesseract a été récupéré, on a continué à en faire des armes et l'HYDRA est toujours active. J'aurai mieux fait d'aller à mon rencard.

-Quoi ? Et je n'aurai pas eu le plaisir de te connaître qu'autrement comme un des vieux amis ennuyeux de mon père, s'offusque faussement Tony. Crois-moi, tu as fait le bon choix puisque tu peux profiter de ma compagnie en cette belle matinée sans avoir besoin d'un déambulateur !

-Je pense que le sérum du super soldat m'aurait évité le déambulateur...Et les couches...

-Bon d'accord, tu aurais peut-être juste les dysfonctionnement érectiles.

-Je suis sur que tu aurais trouvé quelque chose pour arranger ça, répondit Steve du tac au tac. »

Tony écarquilla les yeux et reposa sa tasse à café, le regard perdu dans le vide. Steve resta interdit quelques instants. Il avait juste dit ça pour le flatter sur sa capacité à résoudre les problèmes, donc il ne voyait pas pourquoi l'ingénieur réagissait de la sorte. Il n'avait pas pu...Non, enfin...Steve n'avait pas voulu dire ça comme ça...Mais est-ce qu'il pouvait vraiment dire qu'il n'avait pas voulu dire ça sans risquer de vexer Tony qui avait quand même ouvert son cœur à Steve il y avait à peine quelques instants. Mais un sourire poli, ce n'était pas non plus une option. C'était quand même un rejet. Ou sinon un rire nerveux...Mais...Non, ça enverrait des messages mixés. Ah, pourquoi hésitait-il autant, pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à simplement...réagir normalement ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il se pose autant de questions qui ne menaient à rien ? Ce n'est pas comme si...A moins que...Il fallait vraiment qu'il prenne le temps de réfléchir à ça. En face de lui, Tony secoua la tête, comme amusé par ses propres pensées.

« Oui, je suis sur que je pourrais trouver quelque chose... »

Il fut interrompu par Jarvis.

« Monsieur Stark, Capitaine Rogers, j'ai quelque chose qui pourrait vous intéresser qui vient d'arriver à l'attention de la police.

-Jarvis, Jarvis, voyons, on espionne pas les forces de l'ordre !

-J'ai fait ça sur demande du Capitaine.

-Vraiment, Steve ? De l'espionnage de braves gens au service du public ? J'ai une si mauvaise influence sur toi.

-Non, mais ils seront les premiers à retrouver de potentielles traces de nos deux assassins.

-Pas faux.

-Si vous avez finis de discuter des implications morales de mes activités de surveillance, peut-être serez-vous prêts à consulter les documents et l'enregistrement de l'appel téléphonique concerné ?

-Eyh, Jarvis, je ne me souvenais que je t'avais programmé avec autant de sarcasme.

-Bien sur que si, Monsieur. Je crois même que cela dépend des lignes de code « ». Ou alors c'était un code auto-programmé...Dans tous les cas, voici ce qui nous intéresse, continua l'AI en faisant apparaître un écran translucide au milieu de la table par projection holographique. Ce matin, ont été retrouvés en plein milieu du quartier de Hell's Kitchen deux trafiquants d'armes connus par les services de police, ligotés et inconscients. Les premières analyses montrant qu'ils ont été assommés par l'injection d'une toxine par le biais d'une fléchette. Évidemment, la police n'a pas tous les éléments, mais il ne fait pas de doute qu'ils ont du croiser la route de Natasha Romanova. Malheureusement, le système de surveillance municipal ne va pas jusque dans le quartier, je n'ai donc pas moyen de retrouver des indices permettant de dire si elles s'y trouve encore ou pas. Je vous déconseillerai de vous y rendre également, le quartier est dangereux.

-Dangereux ? Pour deux Vengeurs ? Pff, ce n'est que de la mafia classique, rien de bien inquiétant. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Steve ?

-Je pense que si c'est le seul endroit que Jarvis ne peut pas surveiller, il est temps d'y aller nous-mêmes. »

* * *

Steve n'était pas le seul à avoir passer une nuit difficile. Après son départ de la Tour des Vengeurs, Natasha avait tout fait pour rester sous le radar. Elle connaissait les moyens qui étaient à la disposition de ses anciens coéquipiers, mais aussi de ses anciens employeurs. Elle ne pouvait donc plus utiliser ses planques habituelles. Elle pouvait éventuellement retourner dans les anciennes planques qu'elle utilisait quand elle travaillait encore pour la section X, mais elles devaient soit être détruites, soit inutilisables depuis le temps. Les appartements vides ne le restaient jamais longtemps dans cette ville. Elle réfléchit à ses options. Elle pouvait partir de la ville, essayer d'aller voir ailleurs, mais c'était ici qu'elle aurait le plus de chance de retrouver James. En plus, si elle restait assez proche de son ancienne équipe, elle pourrait les surveiller de loin si un jour ils avaient besoin d'aide. Et si elle restait là où on ne l'attendait pas, ce serait encore plus simple de devenir complètement invisible. Elle savait donc exactement où aller : en plein cœur de la ville, là où personne n'osait regarder, Hell's Kitchen. En plus, elle avait des contacts là-bas qui seraient surement capables de lui en dire plus sur ce qui se passait dans les milieux criminels que tous les indics du SHIELD. Elle se mit en route d'un pas sur, mais qui ne devait pas avoir l'air pressé. Elle avait caché son visage en mettant un sweat à capuche, et essayait au maximum de se fondre dans la foule. Tout était dans l'attitude, il ne fallait pas avoir l'air sur ses gardes ou méfiante, c'était le meilleur moyen pour attirer l'attention, et c'était bien la dernière chose qu'elle voulait. Elle continua donc de marcher, se laissant porter par le flot humain, quitte à devoir faire des détours plutôt que de prendre le trajet le plus direct. Si jamais elle était suivie, elle pourrait aisément brouiller les pistes de cette façon.

Elle arriva enfin là où elle voulait. Elle prit le temps de jeter un coup d'œil derrière elle pour s'assurer qu'elle n'était pas suivie. Apparemment, rien. Elle n'avait plus qu'à disparaître dans ce trou noir. Hell's Kitchen, c'était l'endroit où tous les criminels venaient pour se faire oublier des autorités. On en était pas au degré de Madripoor qui était un véritable état, mais c'était une véritable ville dans la ville. On pouvait tout trouver, ou tout de moins avoir des bonnes pistes pour le trouver. Elle avait dans ce quartier beaucoup d'anciens contacts en tous genres, qu'ils soient des mercenaires, des trafiquants d'armes ou de drogues, des proxénètes, des passeurs d'immigrés...Tout ce monde se mêlait, profitant de l'ordre régnant sur les terres de Kingpin. Bien sur, ce quartier avait aussi son propre héros, mais ceci est une histoire pour un autre temps. Natasha espérait d'ailleurs ne pas le croiser, car elle n'arriverait pas à le convaincre qu'elle savait parfaitement ce qu'elle faisait et que non, elle n'avait pas besoin d'aide. Heureusement pour elle, elle n'avait jamais eu à professionnellement infiltrer le quartier, elle n'y avait donc pas encore trop d'ennemis personnels. Surtout si elle arrivait à leur faire comprendre qu'elle n'avait plus de lien avec les autorités. Elle continua son chemin vers un immeuble qui n'avait l'air de rien, mais pour ceux qui savaient où regarder, les tags indiquaient clairement que c'était le plus grand supermarché des armes dans ce quartier, donc dans la ville. Elle passa la porte la tête haute. Quand on se comportait comme en terrain conquis, les gens n'osaient la plupart du temps pas remettre en cause cet état de fait.

L'immeuble était aménagé en loft. Un grand espace vide au rez de chaussée permettait aux gens de circuler et à différents groupes de se réunir comme ils l'entendaient. Pour autant, la taille de la salle permettait de garder une certaine intimité nécessaire pour traiter de ce genre d'affaires. En haut, caché à la vue du public, Natasha devinait les loges VIP destinées à officiellement conclure les marchés les plus importants. De nombreuses armes de destruction massive, ainsi que du matériel latvérien avaient du transiter par là, entre gens de bonne compagnie avachis sur des sofas de velours rouge (oui, en général, les trafiquants d'armes appréciaient tous le même ameublement). La journée avait l'air bien remplie pour eux, de nombreuses personnes déambulaient dans le hall, donnant à tout ça une ambiance assez surréaliste de hall de gare. Les gens s'armaient, mais elle ne savait pas pourquoi. En général, c'était toujours intéressant de prendre la température de ce genre de rencontres, car un jour ou l'autre, une arme achetée était utilisée. Elle se dirigea vers le centre de la salle, exagérant sciemment le balancement de ses hanches sachant bien l'effet qu'elle produisait et l'attention qu'elle pouvait attirer de la sorte.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on peut pour toi ma jolie, dit un des hommes qui travaillaient à l'intérieur. »

Il était habillé d'un jean taché de cambouis, d'un t-shirt à la couleur indéfinissable qui avait vu des meilleurs jours, il était assez grand et bien bâti, mais son visage était ingrat, comme si son nez était trop grand par rapport au reste de son visage. Il avait les cheveux légèrement fillasses et un peu gras et la regardait d'un air carnassier. Elle en aurait presque eu froid dans le dos si elle ne savait pas que les hommes comme ça étaient totalement inoffensifs. Elle se pencha vers lui, et lui offrit son plus beau sourire.

« J'ai besoin de vos meilleures armes...Vos informations...

-Ah, mais on ne le donne pas à n'importe qui, ça gamine. En tout cas, pas gratuitement, dit-il en ondulant des sourcils de façon tendancieuse.

-Non merci, je ne suis pas intéressée. Mais par contre, vous allez faire une exception pour moi, dit-elle en relevant légèrement son haut pour montrer l'araignée tatouée sur le côté gauche de sa hanche.

-Je...Je...Mais bien sur, balbutia-t-il. Qu'est-ce que je peux pour vous ?

-L'HYDRA et l'AIM. Je veux toutes leurs dernières commandes, et leurs contacts avec vous.

-Je...Ça ne va pas être possible, dit-il en reculant. »

Natasha se rendit compte qu'elle avait fait une erreur quand elle vit tous les visages se tourner vers elle quand elle avait dit ça. Elle aurait peut-être du demander de façon plus discrète au cas où des représentants de ce groupes ô combien fréquentables se trouvaient dans la salle. C'était apparemment le cas. Elle vit les trafiquants d'armes monter au premier étage, comme s'ils ne voulaient pas rester en bas à faire tampon entre les forces en présence. Elle se retourna vivement quand elle entendit le bruit d'une barre heurtant du métal. Quelqu'un venait de glisser un tuyau dans les poignées de porte pour bloquer la sortie et l'entrée. Instinctivement, la jeune femme se mit en position de combat. Elle jeta des regards rapides tout autour d'elle pour estimer la situation. Elle était...sérieusement en infériorité numérique pour commencer. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus, avant que ses opposants ne saisissent leurs armes à feu.

« Attrapez-la, hurla un des hommes en la montrant du doigt. »

Oui, décidément, elle avait fait une erreur. Elle serra les poings et se prépara à défendre chèrement sa liberté.


End file.
